Strife Delivery
by Seoban et Ange Blond
Summary: Lorsque livraison rime avec prostitution. Cloud va se rendre compte qu'un client pas comme les autres peut l'aider à résoudre ses problèmes en prenant place dans son cœur et dans sa vie. SLASH ZF
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriétés de Square Enix. D'après une idée tirée du manga « Delivery » de Shiori Teshigori. Histoire originale par Seoban et Ange Blond.

Toute nouvelle fics, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture…

* * *

Chapitre 1

Cloud s'arrêta devant une petite maison qui bordait l'extrémité ouest de la ville. Depuis le temps qu'il venait ici, il connaissait maintenant le chemin par cœur. Il descendit de sa moto qu'il stationna contre le portail et il pénétra à l'intérieur de la propriété d'un pas lent, presque automatique. Il appuya sur la sonnette deux fois rapidement et puis il attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Il s'agissait de sa dernière commande pour cette soirée. La cliente était une habituée qui faisait appel à ses services toutes les semaines, en général le vendredi soir lorsque son mari partait remplir son travail pour le week-end. Il s'agissait d'une dame d'une petite quarantaine d'année, brune aux yeux bruns, des rides d'expression cernant ses yeux et la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas si désagréable que cela, il avait déjà vu pire … Et puis avec elle, les demandes étaient toujours les mêmes, c'était la routine, et il n'y avait donc jamais de mauvaises surprises.

Après quelques secondes, la cliente vint lui ouvrir. Elle portait une légère tenue sexy en mousseline noire qui laissait deviner son corps par transparence. Cloud ne dit rien. Il garda le silence. Il se contenta de lui saisir la main avec douceur et de l'attirer vers la chambre. Inutile de demander son chemin, il connaissait la maison parfaitement. Au fond du couloir, première à droite …

Une fois arrivés dans la pièce, la femme s'allongea sur le lit tout en lui souriant. Cloud quant à lui s'empara du verre de scotch whisky qu'elle lui préparait avant chacune de ses arrivées. Il vida le contenu du verre d'une seule traite avant de le reposer bruyamment sur le chevet. L'alcool… Elle avait un pouvoir grisant quelque fois. Il aimait s'y noyer, ça lui donnait l'impression que sa « livraison » était plus facile à effectuer.

Cloud s'allongea à son tour sur le lit conjugal et s'installa au-dessus de sa cliente qu'il embrassa dans le cou. Il savait qu'elle aimait ça et que c'était par là qu'il devait commencer. Il glissa ses mains sous la légère nuisette et il la lui enleva avec délicatesse avant de reprendre ses baisers. Sa langue parcourait le corps de cette femme dont il ne connaissait presque rien…. Il savait juste qu'elle avait besoin d'affection et de plaisir, que c'était pour cette raison qu'il était ici. Avec une sensualité féline, il entreprit de lui caresser le seins qu'il titilla du bout de sa langue la faisant soupirer de plaisir. A ce moment là, sa cliente se redressa et elle déboutonna rapidement sa chemise avant de recouvrir son torse d'une multitude de baisers. Elle s'attarda sur les tétons durcis du jeune homme et lui lécha le corps avec avidité avant de le faire basculer sur le côté pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui.

Là, Cloud savait qu'il devait se laisser faire. C'est ce qu'elle voulait : pouvoir le caresser, le lécher, le mordiller. Elle voulait faire de lui sa chose, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne refuserait aucune de ses actions. Il lui offrit son plus magnifique sourire parce qu'il savait qu'elle l'appréciait. La cliente se mordit la lèvre avant de lui enlever son pantalon et son boxer pour qu'il se retrouve complètement nu, à sa merci.

Cloud ferma les yeux et se força de penser à autre chose. Ce travail, il ne l'aimait pas. Pire, il le détestait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, se prostituer de la sorte était la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire pour pouvoir continuer à vivre un peu. Pour survivre plus exactement.

Il travaillait pour le compte d'un Delivery Healt, un de ces établissements géré par un proxénète douteux qui lui prélevait la moitié de ses salaires. En contre partie, le fait de travailler pour ce genre d'établissement lui assurait des revenus plus élevés et surtout la garantie qu'aucune cliente ne le forcerait à la pénétration. C'était un accord tacite que tout le monde se plaisait à respecter. En faisant appel aux services d'un Delibery Healt, les clients savaient pertinemment que la pénétration était interdite en revanche, tous les autres jeux sexuels étaient autorisés, même encouragés….

La cliente de Cloud savait cela et en fait, ce n'était pas tant le rapport complet qu'elle cherchait. Elle voulait juste pouvoir le posséder entier et faire de lui ce qu'elle désirait.

La « livraison » dura une heure pendant laquelle la cliente jouissait du corps de Cloud. Lui, il n'avait pas grand chose à faire, il devait juste s'offrir à elle et la caresser intiment à l'occasion, quand elle le lui réclamait.

Lorsque leur temps fut écoulé. Cloud se rhabilla comme si de rien n'était. Il venait d'exécuter un travail comme un autre après tout, même si pour cela il en était réduit à vendre son corps… Pendant qu'il remettait ses chaussures, sa cliente sortit du tiroir de sa table de nuit une belle somme d'argent qu'elle tendit à Cloud. Il prit les billets qu'il rangea avec soin dans sa poche et il l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres avant de prendre la direction de la sortie .

Voilà, il avait fini, il pouvait enfin retourner chez lui dans le taudis qui lui servait d'appartement. Il grimpa sur sa moto et il se dirigea vers le centre de Midgar. Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes et Cloud était en train de ranger son véhicule dans son petit garage lorsque son PHS se mit sonner. Il sortit son téléphone et vit le nom de son correspondant s'afficher. Tifa … C'était sa patronne… Il était obligé de répondre. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait fini sa livraison et si il ne répondait pas, il allait devoir en subir les conséquences le lendemain …

Cloud prit une grande inspiration avant de décrocher. Il avait peur de ce qu'elle avait à lui annoncer. Elle ne l'appelait que très rarement et à chaque fois, ce n'était pas pour lui annoncer de bonnes nouvelles, bien au contraire.

- Cloud, j'ai encore une livraison pour toi !

- Non ! J'ai fini pour ce soir, je viens de terminer avec ma dernière cliente !

- Ne discute pas ! Rends-toi à l'adresse que je donne et tu as intérêt à y aller sinon tu sais ce qui t'attend !

Le jeune homme n'était pas content mais il n'avait pas d'autre possibilité que de lui obéir. Cette jeune femme prénommée Tifa était la gérante du « Septième Ciel », le Delivery Healt pour lequel travaillait Cloud. Leur rencontre s'était faite il y a un an de cela, lorsque Cloud avait était rejeté par la Shinra après avoir échoué aux examens d'admission pour l'armée du SOLDAT. Depuis elle n'arrêtait pas de le menacer à la moindre occasion qui lui était donné. Elle le faisait chanter et il était obligé de se plier à sa volonté sinon ….

Son échec pour devenir SOLDAT l'avait entraîné dans la déchéance qu'il connaissait maintenant….

Résigné, Cloud ferma les yeux en répondant à sa supérieur.

- D'accord … Donne moi son adresse. Mais c'est la dernière livraison pour ce soir !

- Ca, c'est à moi d'en décider ! Je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire. Toi, tu exécutes mes ordres. Je t'envoie l'adresse par messagerie et dépêche toi un peu !

Elle lui raccrocha au nez sans prendre la peine de le remercier. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait jamais fait, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que cela change…

Cloud regarda le message qui arriva sur son PHS et qui contenait l'adresse de sa prochaine livraison. Au moins, ce n'était pas loin de chez lui, il serait rapidement rentré.

A contre cœur, il remit en marche le moteur de sa Fenrir et il parcourut les quelques rues qui le séparaient de son lieu de livraison. Il s'arrêta devant un luxueux palace et il y pénétra avec appréhension. Il avait l'impression de faire tache dans ce décor de rêve. Tout était tellement beau que cela paraissait presqu'irréel… Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas coutumier de ce genre d'endroit. En général, les livraisons qu'il effectuait se passaient au domicile de ses clientes et au pire dans un petit hôtel modeste de quartier.

En tenant compte du lieu de la rencontre, Cloud était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une personne particulièrement riche, d'où l'insistance de Tifa pour qu'il exécute ce travail. Elle voulait certainement empoché le joli pactole que la cliente allait lui remettre. De toute façon, pour Tifa, en dehors de l'argent plus rien n'existait. Elle n'avait aucune considération pour ses employés qu'elle exploitait sans vergogne et qu'elle n'hésitait pas à faire travailler plus que de raison.

Cloud prit le temps de regarder les gens autour de lui. Ils étaient tous vêtus de façon si austère que s'en était presque triste. Il arriva enfin dans le grand corridor où il trouva la cage d'ascenseur. Il sortit une nouvelle fois son PHS de sa poche pour consulter l'étage et le numéro de chambre que lui avait communiqué Tifa.

Etage 10, chambre 1010 … Au moins, voilà qui était facile à mémoriser.

Une fois arrivé à l'étage, Cloud ne fit pas attention aux regards particulièrement suspects que lui adressèrent un couple résident à l'hôtel . Il se contenta de chercher la chambre dans ce couloirs gigantesque qui faisait au moins la taille du salon de son appartement ! Lorsqu'il la trouva enfin, il inspira une grande fois avant de frapper sèchement à la porte.

Il ne savait pas trop sur qui il allait tomber… Il imaginait une femme avoisinant la bonne soixantaine d'années, parée de fourrure, de colliers en or incrustés de pierres précieuses et les doigts tellement chargés en bagues que ça devait en être handicapant. Une grimace s'afficha sur son visage. Les plus âgées étaient souvent les plus perverses ! Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience….

* * *

A vous de jouer !

Reviews demandées à genoux ! c'est un premier chapitre c'est super important !!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriétés de Square Enix. D'après une idée tirée du manga « Delivery » de Shiori Teshigori. Histoire originale par Seoban et Ange Blond

Ben vu le succès du premier chapitre, nous nous sommes dit que nous ne pouvions pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps avant de poster le suivant !

Voici donc le chapitre 2 !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Cloud se retrouva face à face avec un homme d'assez grande taille, des cheveux d'un noir d'ébène lui encadrant le visage et des yeux bleu marbrés de reflets verts. Il resta figé un instant puis il regarda son PHS qu'il tenait toujours en main et sur lequel s'affichait le numéro de la chambre de son client.

- Euh…. Je… Je dois faire erreur, je crois ….

L'homme lui offrit un sourire pour toute réponse et il ouvrit davantage la porte de sa chambre pour l'inviter à entrer

- Je ne crois pas ! Tu travailles pour le Septième Ciel ?

Cloud acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant de rentrer dans la chambre avec appréhension. Depuis qu'il travaillait pour Tifa, il n'avait jamais eu qu'une clientèle féminine et s'était bien la première fois qu'il allait devoir satisfaire le désir d'un homme. Pour lui, cette nouveauté le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise d'autant plus qu'il ne s'était pas préparé à ce genre de livraison exceptionnelle !

La chambre dans laquelle pénétra Cloud était à l'image du reste de l'hôtel ! Un luxe qu'il ne lui avait jamais été donné de contempler avant, des ornements en or plaqué un peu partout et des fioritures trop dérangeantes au goût de Cloud qui laissait son regard vagabonder partout dans la pièce. Il sortit de sa contemplation lorsque la porte de la chambre claqua soudainement et il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter tellement il était tendu.

- Je m'appelle Zack !

Le client s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main pour le saluer. Cloud trouva se geste de politesse complètement déplacé étant donné la nature des rapports qu'ils allaient partager ensuite. Néanmoins, il lui serra la main… Il fallait toujours faire selon les désirs des clients, c'est ce qu'on lui avait appris !

- Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Cloud. Cloud Strife!

- Bien ! Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Cloud !

- Euh … Excusez-moi mais, je peux utiliser votre salle de bain ?

- Bien sûr!

Zack lui indiqua la direction à prendre et Cloud se dépêcha de s'enfermer dans la pièce. Une fois encore, le raffinement luxueux du palace était visible partout ! Il se passa rapidement un peu d'eau fraîche sur son visage puis il regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'en revenait pas ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Tifa lui ait tendu un piège pareil ! Furieux, il attrapa son phs et composa le numéro de sa patronne pour lui faire savoir qu'il n'appréciait pas ce genre de plaisanterie. Il se pencha vers la baignoire et ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau à fond pour que le bruit camoufle la conversation.

Le téléphone portable émit deux sonneries avant que Tifa ne décroche. Cloud ne lui laissa pas le temps d'intervenir qu'il prit immédiatement la parole

- Tifa ! Tu t'es trompée de livraison pour moi !

- Non, je ne crois pas ! Il a demandé un homme et tu en es un à ce que je sache !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord pour effectuer ce genre de prestation !

- Je ne te demande pas si tu es d'accord ou pas ! Tu exécutes mes ordres et c'est tout ! Je me fiche de savoir que ça te plaise ou non, tu effectueras ce job. Et tâche d'être satisfaisant, ce client peut nous rapporter gros si tu sais y faire avec lui !

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Cloud de répondre, elle lui raccrocha au nez. Cloud n'avait donc pas le choix, il devait obéir s'il ne voulait pas avoir encore plus d'ennuis avec sa patronne. Un sentiment de haine l'envahit soudainement et il se mit à détester d'avantage Tifa si toutefois cela était encore possible.

Cloud arrêta l'eau qui coulait dans la baignoire et prit place sur les toilettes, plaça la tête entre ses mains. Comment allait-il s'y prendre avec Zack ? Tifa lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il devait être « satisfaisant ». Apparemment sa patronne voulait faire de Zack un client régulier ce qui voulait dire que Cloud allait devoir lui sortir la totale…

Cloud prit une grande inspiration avant de se remettre debout et de s'approcher de la porte de la salle de bain qu'il ouvrit doucement. Il s'était préparé physiquement à effectuer cette nouvelle expérience mais mentalement, le doute s'était emparé de lui pour ne plus le lâcher.

Zack l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et il lui tendit un verre de whisky. Cloud le remercia et prit le verre qu'il garda en main sans goûter à la saveur douce amer de l'alcool fort. Il se contentait de regarder son verre et de fixer les glaçons qui flottaient à la surface, les faisant bouger de temps en temps.

- Tu ne bois pas ? Tu n'aimes pas le whisky peut-être... Tu veux autre chose ?

Cloud leva les yeux vers son client et il secoua sa main en signe de négation

- Non ça va merci. C'est juste que … enfin …

Zack éclata soudainement de rire. Il s'apercevait que Cloud était tout aussi nerveux que lui même étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait appel à ce genre de service.

- C'est ta première fois ? Enfin, avec un homme je veux dire !

Cloud hocha la tête affirmativement pour toute réponse. Il déposa son verre sur une petite table basse et il s'avança vers son client qu'il attrapa par la taille pour lui déposer un baiser dans le cou. Les mains de Cloud s'affairaient à dénouer la ceinture du peignoir de Zack avant de l'ouvrir complètement et les faire glisser sur sa peau afin d'en découvrir toute la musculature. Cloud ne put s'empêcher de se demander quel genre de métier effectuait Zack pour qu'il soit musclé de la sorte et surtout pour payer une petite fortune au point de s'offrir une chambre dans un des palaces les plus huppé de Midgar.

Zack n'opposa pas de résistance. Il se laissait faire, il était là pour être satisfait après tout non ? et il fallait dire que le jeune homme ne s'y prenait pas trop mal …

Les mains de Cloud glissèrent doucement sur la peau de son client qui ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ses caresses. Lorsque les lèvres de Cloud frôlèrent ses tétons, il ressentit des frissons lui parcourir tout le corps et d'un geste incontrôlable, il l'attira vers lui avec envie afin de pouvoir passer à son tour ses mains sous la chemine du jeune homme afin de caresser sa peau laiteuse.

Cloud se raidit malgré lui, manifestement mal à l'aise que des mains d'un autre homme parcourent ainsi son corps. Visiblement, Zack avait ressenti cette gêne et il stoppa immédiatement son geste à la surprise de Cloud. Habituellement, ses autres clients ne faisaient pas tant de manières. Qu'il aime ou qu'il déteste cela leur importait peu. Les autres clients n'avaient aucune considération pour les ressentis de Cloud. Il n'était qu'un objet sexuel comme un autre, juste bon à leur fournir le plaisir qu'ils attendaient.

Cloud ne se laissa pas démonter et il se remit à lécher le torse de son client en descendant doucement vers le bas ventre accompagnant le tout par des caresses intimes sur la partie la plus sensible du corps de Zack qui commençait déjà à se gorger de plaisir. Tifa ne lui avait- elle pas demandé d'être satisfaisant ? Alors il faisait tout pour réussir sa livraison…

Bien que Zack trouvait ses caresses fort appréciables, il repoussa Cloud vivement avant de refermer son peignoir dont il noua la ceinture

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois prêts pour ça ! Et moi non plus d'ailleurs !

- Mais …

- Je suis désolé, je t'ai fait venir pour rien. Je n'ai plus besoin de tes services pour ce soir !

Cloud s'était figé sur place ! Depuis qu'il travaillait pour un Delivery Healt c'était bien la première fois qu'il essayait un refus comme celui-ci. Zack quant à lui ne sembla pas se formaliser outre mesure de congédier son « livreur ». Il se dirigea vers la chaise sur laquelle il avait posé sa veste avec négligence et il extirpa de sa poche une jolie liasse de billets qu'il tendit à Cloud avec un sourire. Ce dernier ne fit pas un geste, hésitant à prendre la somme d'argent

- Je ne pense pas l'avoir mérité…

- Prends ! Après tout c'est moi qui te demande de t'en aller, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te payerais pas.

Cloud haussa les épaule avant de se saisir de la somme d'argent qu'il rangea prudemment dans sa poche. Même s'il avait effectué sa livraison au complet, la somme qu'on venait de lui offrir était bien au dessus de ses honoraires habituels ! Il comprenait donc parfaitement que Tifa tienne à ce point à conserver Zack dans son répertoire de clientèle fidèle !

Avec la liasse de billets, Zack tendit ce qui ressemblait à une clef magnétique.

- Prends aussi ceci ! C'est le passe de cette chambre. Je te donne rendez vous ici même demain vers 20h !

- C'est à dire que ….

- Je préviendrai ta patronne que je te réserve pour la soirée !

Cloud prit la carte qu'il rangea avec soin afin de ne pas la perdre puis il quitta la chambre de son client sans ajouter un mot et sans regard arrière. Il était pressé de quitter ce palace qui le rendait si mal à l'aise pour retrouver le confort modeste de son petit appartement.

Une fois de retour chez lui, Cloud se dépêcha de se déchausser et il prit directement la direction de sa salle de bain comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait de son travail. Souvent, il enchaînait les clients jusque très tard dans la soirée et les bienfaits relaxants de l'eau sur son corps l'aidait un peu à oublier la honte et l'humiliation d'en être réduit à pratiquer ce genre d'emploi pour gagner sa vie.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa douche, il se sécha rapidement et revêtit une tenue confortable pour passer la nuit puis il alla se camoufler dans son lit sous la tiédeur de sa couette duvetée. Il avait beau être fatigué et vouloir essayer de s'endormir, il n'y arrivait pas ! L'image de Zack le repoussant lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire et les mots que son client avaient prononcés résonnaient avec force dans sa tête. « Je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt pour ça » … Cloud piaffa d'agacement. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de ce refoulement. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour essayer de le satisfaire et jamais auparavant on ne l'avait repoussé de la sorte ! Et puis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur les propos qu'allait tenir Zack auprès de Tifa. Est-ce qu'il allait lui raconter la débâcle de cette soirée ? A en juger par les apparences, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à agir de la sorte mais Cloud avait appris à ses dépends que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses !

Après plusieurs longues minutes à se retourner dans tous les sens, le sommeil vint enfin l'emporter loin de ce monde ingrat qui était le sien, loin de ses livraisons incessantes et obscènes, loin de ses clients pathétiques pour lesquels le sexe pouvait s'acheter comme tout autre chose …

Le lendemain matin, c'est la sonnerie de son PHS qui tira Cloud de son profond sommeil. Il ignorait quelle heure il pouvait bien être mais à en juger par les rayons du soleil encore timides qui filtraient par sa fenêtre, il devait être encore tôt !

Cloud décrocha et répondit d'une voix encore ensommeillée pour découvrir, malheureusement pour lui, qu'il ne s'agissait que de sa patronne.

- Manifestement, tu as fait des merveilles avec ton client d'hier soir !

- Hum …. Moui ….

- Il t'a réservé pour ce soir ! Toute la soirée ! Ca sera ton seul client ! Je veux que tu lui fasses le maximum Cloud… tu entends, le maximum… Mais n'oublies pas les interdits !

- Je les connais tes interdits depuis le temps que je fais ces livraisons …

Tifa émit un rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux. Il était plutôt du genre sarcastique…

- Toujours aussi sympa au réveil à ce que je vois !

- T'as vu l'heure ? Pendant que tu fichais rien planquée dans ton bureau hier soir, moi j'ai pas arrêté d'enchaîner tes foutues livraisons alors j'aimerais au moins que tu me laisses dormir le matin !

La conversation se coupa nette et Cloud ferma son téléphone avant de le balancer un peu plus loin sur le lit et de laisser ta tête retomber mollement sur son oreiller. Il était soulagé de savoir que Zack n'avait pas raconté à Tifa leurs déboires de la veille ! Parce que ça, il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier et si sa patronne venait à l'apprendre un jour, nul doute qu'elle lui ferait payer très cher !

Cloud essaya de retrouver le sommeil mais ce dernier semblait bien décidé à le fuir. Conscient qu'il perdait son temps au lit, il décida alors de se lever et de se préparer rapidement avant de ranger sa petite habitation avec une infinie précaution, comme s'il s'apprêtait à recevoir de la visite. Il fallait dire qu'avec l'emploi du temps serré que lui concoctait quotidiennement Tifa, il n'avait guère le temps pour faire son ménage ou s'occuper de sa lessive qui s'accumulait dans le panier à linge.

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui il s'était levé aux aurores et il avait un peu de temps devant lui pour s'occuper de tout cela. Il comptait bien rentabiliser ce temps libre au maximum en allant faire quelques emplettes dans les boutiques de vêtements. Les tenues qu'il possédait ne lui paraissaient pas assez correctes pour épater son client le soir même. Il voulait à tout prix prouver à son client qu'il était parfaitement prêt contrairement à ce qu'il avait insinué dernièrement ! Il n'avait que ça en tête : vouloir effacer son échec de la veille en démontrant toute l'étendue de ses talents à Zack ! !

Le temps ne s'était pas arrêté pour autant et l'heure d'aller retrouver son client arriva rapidement. Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu ses derniers vêtements flambants neufs, s'était parfumé et avait même essayé de discipliner un peu ses cheveux qui restaient malgré tout dressés dans tous les sens…

Tout comme la veille, il stationna Fenrir sur le petit parking privé de l'hôtel et il pénétra à l'intérieur du palace. Cette fois ci, le luxe l'entourant semblait moins le déranger. Peut-être parce que sa tenue se prêtait plus à ce genre d'endroit ? D'un pas rapide, il prit la direction de l'ascenseur et il monta jusqu'au dizaine étage. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé dans le couloir, il croisa une nouvelle fois le couple qui l'avait foudroyé du regard la veille mais cette fois, la femme lui adressa un sourire rayonnant tandis que l'homme le salua d'un mouvement de tête. Décidément, dans la Haute tout n'était qu'apparences !

Cloud sortit le pass de sa poche et il l'introduisit dans le lecteur magnétique prévu à cet effet. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement et Cloud pénétra dans la chambre qui était vide. Il regarda autour de lui afin de distinguer d'éventuelles affaires personnelles de Zack mais tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce semblait être la propriété de l'Hôtel. Cela voulait donc dire que son client n'habitait pas ici et qu'il avait un logement personnel ailleurs. Pourquoi donc Zack réservait-il une chambre d'hôtel alors ? La raison la plus simple qui vint à l'esprit de Cloud fut que son client ne tenait pas à être surpris chez lui par sa femme … Cloud était habitué à ce genre de relation, la plupart de ses clientes étant toutes mariées et même mères de famille quelque fois.

Il alla s'installer dans un petit fauteuil recouvert de velour aux motifs dérangeants qui se trouvait près de la grande fenêtre de la chambre. Une vue imprenable sur Midgar s'offrait à lui. Les lumières de la ville brillaient de mille feux la rendant moins triste, moins austère. Elle paraissait moins étouffante de cette hauteur, elle semblait accueillante même…

* * *

Nous espèrons que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu autant que le premier !!

Comme précédemment nous mettre à genoux pour les reviews a eu du succès…

Ben nous vous le demandons encore en nous agenouillant humblement et en vous implorant de poster des commentaires !!

C'est que ça motive !!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriétés de Square Enix. D'après une idée tirée du manga « Delivery » de Shiori Teshigori. Histoire originale par Seoban et Ange Blond

Attention, ce chapitre contient des scènes et des mots disons, un peu soutenus !!

Vous voilà prévenus !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement en laissant apparaître Zack dans son uniforme du Soldat. Cloud sursauta légèrement et se remit début d'un bond sans cesser d'observer son client. Il était stupéfait d'apprendre que Zack fasse partie de l'armée de la Shinra. Le Soldat ! Pour Cloud s'était le début de sa descente aux enfers. Il y a à peine un an et demi de cela, la Shinra l'avait recalé sans scrupule en prétextant qu'il ne serait jamais à la hauteur! Qu'il était bien trop faible …

Cloud essaya de dissimuler sa colère et sa haine envers la Shinra. Il se contenta d'avancer lentement vers son client et lorsqu'il engagea la conversation ce fut malgré tout avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

- Vous êtes du Soldat ? Voilà qui est bien surprenant, je n'aurai jamais pensé cela de vous …

- Première Classe Zack Fair ! lui répondit-il fièrement en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine

- On peut dire que vous êtes bien payés à l'armée !

- Ha… euh… en fait, pas vraiment !

Zack laissa échappa un petit rire et il se passa la main dans les cheveux trahissant une gêne évidente.

- Cette chambre est mise à ma disposition par Rufus Shinra pour me remercier…. Ces derniers temps, je lui ai rendu quelques services plus qu'appréciables…

- Moué, je vois le genre …. Enfin ! Après tout, ça ne me regarde pas !

Zack ne sembla pas relever la dernière remarque subjective de Cloud. Il se contenta simplement de lui sourire tout en se rapprochant de lui, prenant dans la main un morceau du col de la veste noire de son livreur

- Tu es très mignon comme ça ! Tu t'es fait beau pour moi ? J'apprécie l'effort !

Cloud leva la tête pour ancrer son regard déterminé dans les yeux pétillants de malice et de joie de vivre de Zack.

- Je devais vous montrer que j'étais prêt !

- Je remarque ! De nouveaux habits pour un client particulier ! Toutefois …

Il se rapprocha encore davantage de Cloud et se saisit d'une étiquette qui se trouvait encore accrochée à la chemise de Cloud. D'un geste vif, il l'arracha avant de la donner au jeune livreur qui sentit ses joues s'empourprer de confusion. Sur ce coup là, il n'avait pas assuré ! Mais Zack ne se formalisa pas pour une si petite erreur, au contraire il lui fit un grand sourire tout en le regardant avec amusement.

- Vraiment, j'apprécie ! Et pour pouvoir en profiter pleinement je vais aller prendre une douche ! Je reviens vite ! Sers-toi quelque chose en m'attendant.

Après lui avoir adressé un clin d'œil entendu, Zack disparut dans la salle de bain laissant alors Cloud seul dans la grande chambre silencieuse. Maintenant que Zack n'était plus là, il n'avait plus besoin d'afficher des faux semblant, du moins pendant quelques instants.

Cloud était obsédé par cet uniforme du soldat qui ne cessait de le hanter ! Il avait tellement rêvé pourvoir le porter un jour lui aussi. Mais tous ses rêves et ses espoirs avaient été brisés à jamais lorsque la Shinra l'avait qualifié inapte à intégrer l'armée. Trop fétiche, trop petit, trop faible….

Cloud s'approcha du bar et il empoigna une bouteille de l'alcool le plus fort. Il versa le liquide ambré dans un verre qu'il but d'une seule traite. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quels genres de services avaient rendu Zack au grand patron de la Shinra pour que ce dernier lui offre des nuits dans un des palaces les plus luxueux de Midgar. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder et il s'interrogea sur la nature de la relation entre Zack et son Directeur. Pour peu, ils étaient en couple …. Cloud ne put s'empêcher de grimacer avant de se resservir un nouveau verre d'alcool qu'il vida rapidement.

La Shinra ….. Pourquoi fallait-il que son client fasse partit du Soldat ! Décidément, il n'avait pas de chance. Il s'était promis d'enfuir son passé au plus profond de sa mémoire et voilà qu'il refaisait surface soudainement. Cloud ne se sentait pas bien… Il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : effectuer sa livraison rapidement et s'enfermer chez lui. Il empoigna la bouteille de Whisky qu'il porta à ses lèvres avant d'en vider les trois quart d'une seule traite.

Aujourd'hui, il allait remplir sa livraison correctement et après, avec un peu de chance, Zack ne ferait plus jamais appel à ses services !

Fort de ses réflexions, Cloud se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Zack Fair …. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Il se souvenait effectivement avoir vaguement entendu parler d'un Soldat réputé qui portait ce nom. D'après ses souvenirs, c'était le compagnon d'armes du grand Général Séphiroth.

- Pff … Compagnon tout court oui !

Penser que Zack et Sephiroth pouvaient être en couple déclencha un subit haut le cœur au jeune homme qui l'étouffa en terminant de boire le reste de sa bouteille.

- Pour peu, Sephiroth l'a plaqué et moi je suis là pour consoler le pauvre soldat délaissé ….

Son esprit embrumé par l'alcool partait dans tous les sens. Il n'était plus maître de ses pensées et ses idées se perdaient dans des explications confuses qui n'avaient aucun fondement. Il commençait à se sentir euphorique et il ne pouvait que se satisfaire de cet état, cela l'empêcherait au moins de penser trop à son passé pendant qu'il effectuerait sa livraison !

Zack sortit alors de la salle de bain et Cloud se précipita de cacher la bouteille vide qu'il fit rouler sous le lit. Il se remit debout et essaya de rester maître de ses mouvements lorsqu'il s'approcha de son client qui ne portait qu'un simple boxer et dont les cheveux encore humides perlaient par endroit. Il lui adressa un magnifique sourire avant de lui prendre la main et de le conduire jusqu'au lit sur lequel il le poussa, le faisant tomber sur le matelas douillet, prêt à les accueillir.

Le Soldat fut étonné d'un changement si subit de comportement. Mais voir que Cloud prenait finalement des initiatives ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire. S'il avait fait appel à ses services s'était pour cela après tout ! Il se laissa donc déshabiller sans protester trouvant le jeune livreur absolument charmant dans ses gestes confus. Confusion certainement due à une certaine émotion…

Lorsque Cloud mit son sexe dans sa bouche, sa surprise se manifesta par un long soupir de plaisir. Le blond s'affairait à le lui lécher lentement, dessinant de sa langue les contours de cette intimité gonflée de désir. Il accéléra ses mouvements alors que ses mains parcouraient le corps de son client qui se laissait faire oisivement. Cloud releva alors la tête et il entreprit de déposer des baisers sur le torse de Zack, remontant doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il captura avec avidité.

- Tu es prêt ? Parce que, moi je le suis !

L'esprit encore émoussé par l'alcool, il ne remarqua que trop tard les sourcils froncés de Zack qui manifestaient son mécontentement. Le soldat repoussa vivement Cloud avant de rouler sur le côté pour se défaire de l'emprise du jeune homme. Il se remit sur pieds et attrapa rapidement ses affaires qu'il enfila avant de foudroyer Cloud du regard. Ce dernier restait interdit, ne comprenant visiblement pas la situation.

- Tu es prêt, c'est ça ? Tellement qu'il t'a sûrement fallu boire toute une bouteille afin de te donner le courage d'accomplir ta livraison ! Je ne loue pas les services d'un ivrogne ! Rhabille-toi et va-t'en ! Je n'ai plus besoin de toi !

Cloud se remit debout d'un bond, furieux à son tour. Nerveusement, il reboutonna sa chemise avant de s'approcher d'un pas vif vers Zack

- Qu'estce que t'as ? C'est quoi ton problème le Soldat ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que je sois bourré ou pas ? Du moment que je te baise ! C'est ce que tu veux, non ?

Zack était excédé et l'attitude de Cloud ne fit que l'agacer davantage. Il ne pouvait tolérer de tels propos et il attrapa fermement son livreur avant de le soulever sans difficulté. Cloud gesticulait dans tous les sens lui ordonnant de le lâcher immédiatement, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas enclin à lui obéir. Il le transporta vers la salle de bain et le lâcha dans la baignoire avant de s'emparer de la pomme de douche et d'ouvrir l'arrivée d'eau froide pour tempérer ses ardeurs alcoolisées. Il dirigea le jet d'eau en plein sur le visage du jeune homme qui commença à se débattre de plus belle essayant même de frapper Zack qui esquivait le moindre coup porté avec une facilité déconcertante. Il se mit même à éclater de rire tant la situation l'amusait. Ce n'était pas le cas de Cloud qui était de plus en plus énervé et agressif

- Je te dis d'arrêter !

- C'est toi qui devrais te calmer ! tu as tellement bu que tu ne sais même plus ce que tu fais !

- Je fais ce que je veux ! J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Je ne suis pas un de tes petits soldats de la Shinra ! lâche-moi !

Zack ne put s'empêcher de rire une nouvelle fois tout en maintenant d'une main Cloud dans la baignoire et en continuant de l'asperger d'eau, de l'autre

- Heureusement ! Aucun de mes hommes n'est aussi faible que toi ! Regarde-toi … Tu fais pitié ! Au lieu d'affronter tes difficultés tu les noies lamentablement ! C'est affligeant !

- Parce que toi tu crois que t'es mieux ? T'es incapable de te trouver tout seul un mec pour te sucer alors tu fais appel à mes services ! C'est ça qui fait pitié !

L'agressivité de Cloud eut tôt fait d'énerver Zack au plus haut point. Il l'empoigna méchamment par le col et le souleva en le sortant par la même occasion de la baignoire. Il le plaqua contre un mur violemment ancrant son regard dans celui de son livreur

- Maintenant, ça suffit… tu dépasses les limites !

- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres ! Je fais ce que je veux !

- Je te paie et le temps que durent tes services, tu me dois obéissance !

Cloud serra les dents avec force. Il s'immobilisa ne cherchant plus à se débattre. L'immense fureur qui s'était emparée de lui était sur le point d'exploser et il avait besoin de sortir d'ici au plus vite, de prendre l'air sans quoi … En lui rappelant sa faiblesse, comme il l'avait fait, Zack l'avait profondément blessé sans même avoir conscience de l'ampleur de ses paroles.

Le jeune livreur parla froidement alors que Zack continuait de l'empoigner avec force

- Lâche-moi !

- Non ! Pas tant que tu ne seras pas calmé !

- Mais lâche-moi, je te dis ! ! ! LÂCHE-MOI !

Avec une sorte de haine, Cloud s'élança de toutes ses forces vers Zack qui s'écarta de justesse. Emporté par son élan, il glissa sur le carrelage trempé de la salle de bain. Déséquilibré, il essaya de se rattraper au rebord du lavabo mais sa main glissa et il se cogna brutalement la tempe gauche contre la baignoire avant de s'effondrer assommé sur le coup. Zack avait essayé de le rattraper afin d'éviter l'accident mais tout s'était passé tellement vite qu'il n'avait rien pu faire.

Le Soldat se dépêcha de porter secours à Cloud qui gisait inerte sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain. Il vérifia rapidement qu'il était juste inconscient et une fois rassuré, il le porta avant d'aller l'allonger sur le lit. Il entreprit alors de lui enlever ses vêtements mouillés qu'il alla étendre sur les radiateurs. Il se rapprocha ensuite du blond et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait vraiment un corps désirable. Il aurait tellement souhaité que Cloud s'offre à lui sans avoir besoin d'alcool pour se donner entièrement…. Zack souleva une nouvelle fois le corps inerte du livreur qu'il installa sous la tiédeur des draps du grand lit. Alors qu'il était en train de remonter les couverture afin de lui éviter de tomber malade, la sonnerie de son PHS se fit mit à sonner, le surprenant dans ses rêveries que la nudité de Cloud lui inspirait.

Il sortit l'appareil de sa poche et décrocha rapidement

- Ok ! J'arrive ! Je serai là d'ici une bonne dizaine de minutes. Les hommes sont prêts ?

Son interlocuteur, le Général Sephiroth, exigeait sa présence le plus rapidement possible pour une mission urgente et inopinée. Les hommes dont Zack avaient la responsabilité étaient déjà en train de se préparer et ils n'attendaient plus que leur Chef afin d'embarquer dans l'hélicoptère qui les conduirait vers leur lieu d'affectation.

Zack raccrocha et sortit une liasse de billets qu'il déposa sur l'oreiller à côté de celui sur lequel la tête de Cloud reposait. Il regarda une dernière fois le visage presque angélique et apaisé du jeune homme puis il quitta la chambre sans même prendre le temps de laisser un petit mot.

* * *

Ben comme d'habitude, commentaires souhaités !


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriétés de Square Enix. D'après une idée tirée du manga « Delivery » de Shiori Teshigori. Histoire originale par Seoban et Ange Blond.

Avec un peu de retard voici un nouveau chapitre… ben oui ! nous avons quelques imprévus qui font que l'écriture est ralentie… et ce pour toutes les fics en cours…

Désolés, vraiment désolés….

* * *

Chapitre 4

Deux longues semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Cloud avait eu affaire à Zack la dernière fois. Il avait beau essayer de ne pas y penser, leur altercation violente ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire. Depuis cette livraison échouée, Zack n'avait plus refait appel aux services du Septième Ciel et à ceux de Cloud en particulier. Après l'avoir allongé dans le lit, il avait quitté la chambre sans même un petit mot pour son livreur. Il avait juste déposé l'argent correspondant aux honoraires perçus et une fois encore, Cloud était certain de ne pas mériter ce salaire…

Il était à la fois soulagé de ne plus avoir à « livrer » Zack et d'un autre côté, il se sentait frustré et terriblement honteux. Frustré parce que manifestement, cette livraison restait un échec total et qu'il n'aimait pas rester sur un insuccès comme celui-là. Par ailleurs, Zack l'avait vu dans un état d'ivresse peu avantageux. Il avait l'impression de lui avoir montrer toute l'étendue de sa propre déchéance se sentant à la fois misérable et moins que rien à côté de ce grand Soldat de Première classe !

Par la suite, ne revoyant pas précieux ce client faire appel aux services de sa petite entreprise, Tifa avait rapidement tiré la conclusion qu'un problème s'était produit entre Cloud et Zack. Son empoté de livreur n'avait certainement pas du être la hauteur des attentes de son client. Pour elle, c'était quelque chose de vraiment inacceptable ! Les échecs de ses livreurs ou livreuses entachaient la réputation du Septième Ciel et elle ne pouvait tolérer que son établissement soit ainsi souillé !

Pour faire passer l'envie à Cloud de recommencer ses débâcles avec d'autres personnes, elle avait doublé ses livraisons sans scrupule. Il fallait récupérer le manque à gagner que causait cette perte ! Aussi, Cloud était contraint d'enchaîner les clientes les unes après les autres, ne lui laissant à peine le temps de se reposer… ne faisant qu'attiser par la même occasion sa haine grandissante qu'il portait envers sa patronne abusive.

De son côté Zack n'avait pu échapper à sa mission sur un autre continent. Cette dernière s'était éternisée pendant quinze longues journées rythmées par des combats acharnés le jour, soins et rapatriements des hommes blessés la nuit. Le soir, avant de s'endormir, il avait longuement pensé à ce qui s'était produit ce fameux soir. La vision du corps dévêtu de Cloud ne cessait de s'imprimer devant ses yeux. Si seulement le propriétaire de ce dernier n'était pas si … si quoi au juste ? Un mélange de tout en fait …Il avait l'air tellement surpris et bouleversé lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il faisait partie su soldat. Et toute cette haine que la simple révélation de sa profession avait déclenchée. Tant de vigueur lorsqu'il se débattait, tant de tristesse dans son regard azuré, tant de fureur dans ses coups portés. Toujours es- il qu'il ressentait également l'arrière goût de l'échec dans sa bouche et il était bien décidé de revoir Cloud. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester sur cette défaite. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Lui, c'était un gagnant et la prochaine fois qu'il ferait appel à ses services, il se promit de le posséder… ce fameux livreur qui obsédait tant ses pensées !

Une fois revenu de mission, Zack téléphona donc à Tifa qui ne cacha pas sa joie de retrouver son richissime client ! Sans poser plus de questions, elle lui accorda immédiatement une entrevue rapide avec Cloud, n'hésitant pas à décommander une de ses clientes exprès pour permettre à son livreur de rattraper le coup avec Zack. A peine eut-elle raccrochée avec le Soldat qu'elle se dépêcha de composer le numéro de son employé. Interrompu en pleine livraison, se fut d'un ton acide que le blond lui répondit

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je suis occupé au cas où tu ne saurais pas !

- Termine ! Et ensuite tu vas à cette adresse sans traîner

- Quoi ? Mais …

- Tu la fermes et tu obéis ! Fais vite avec ta cliente mais tâche de la contenter ! Ensuite tu te rends directement à l'endroit que je t'envoie par message

Comme d'habitude la communication se termina brusquement sans que Cloud ne puisse ajouter un mot. Il ne s'offusqua pas pour autant, il était habitué ! Mais cet appel téléphone l'avait un peu cassé dans son élan. Il ne cessait de se demander de quoi pouvait s'agir cette « urgence » pour mette Tifa dans un tel état d'euphorie. Il était tellement préoccupé par cela qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer sur sa livraison et, pour se donner la force de continuer et d'enchaîner, il demanda un nouveau verre d'alcool fort à sa cliente qui le lui servit sans attendre.

Cloud vida son verre d'une traite avant de se remettre à sa livraison actuelle, se forçant à ne pas penser à la suivante. Il devait la contenter, tel avait été l'ordre de Tifa. Mais il devait le faire rapidement et selon lui, il était impossible de parfaitement satisfaire une cliente lorsqu'on était pressé par le temps ! Néanmoins, malgré cette livraison bâclée, cette dernière ne sembla rien remarquer d'anormal au vu de la coquette somme qu'elle offrit à Cloud en guise de pourboire. Un pourboire que le livreur se devait de partager avec sa patronne… En effet, il avait déjà essayé de garder pour lui ses petits extra mais dés qu'elle s'était aperçue de son petit manège Tifa n'avait pas hésité à lui diminuer son salaire en guise de représailles ce qui dissuada Cloud de renouveler l'expérience. Il avait déjà du mal à joindre les deux bouts en fin de mois, inutile de devoir se serrer la ceinture encore davantage.

Une fois son travail achevé, il se dépêcha de regagner sa moto et de se diriger rapidement vers l'adresse que lui avait envoyée Tifa par PHS. Il s'agissait d'un modeste pavillon légèrement à l'écart des autres habitations avoisinantes. Comme pour chaque nouveau client, Cloud essayait d'imaginer la personne qui possédait ces lieux. C'était devenu un petit jeu qu'il s'était inventait. Ca lui donnait le courage d'affronter le regard des inconnues dont certaines n'hésitaient pas à le dévisager avec une certaine forme d'indécence. Ca l'aidait à se détendre lui qui était d'une naturel si timide, si réservé.

En voyant ce pavillon relativement récent, Cloud pensa donc avoir affaire à une femme d'une quarantaine d'années grand maximum. Certainement mariée, mère de famille… Le genre de femme parfaite en tout point mais délaissée par son petit mari qui préfère passer la plupart de son temps au bureau qu'à s'occuper d'elle….

Fort de cette conclusion, il frappa courageusement à la porte et lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Zack. Cloud recula légèrement ne dissimulant pas sa surprise face à ce client indésirable qu'il avait espéré ne plus revoir !

- Toi ….

Le soldat lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de le faire entrer. Avec hésitation, Cloud pénétra alors dans le petit hall d'entrée de la maison.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé ainsi la dernière fois ! Vraiment ! J'ai du partir en mission

Cloud haussa les épaules alors qu'il laissa son regard parcourir la pièce pour regarder avec plus d'attention la décoration et l'agencement de ce nouvel endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas et, surtout, pour éviter de croiser le regard de Zack.

- Pas grave, je ne m'en suis pas formalisé. Tiens donc, plus de palace de luxe ? ! Juste un petit pavillon résidentiel que t'octroie encore une fois Rufus Shinra ? Ma foi, je préfère et c'est plutôt joli

Zack ne répondit pas ! Il se contenta juste de passer devant Cloud et de lui indiquer de le suivre pour le conduire jusqu'à la chambre. Une fois arrivés dans la pièce, sans perdre un seul instant, Zack poussa Cloud pour que ce dernier bascule sur le lit.

- Allons-y franchement ! Je vais te montrer ce que j'aimerais que tu me fasses la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons !

Surpris, Cloud resta allongé sur le matelas et regarda son client prendre place au dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps. Cette fois ci, Zack comptait bien pouvoir profiter pleinement de sa livraison ! Cette fois, il voulait Cloud et il l'aurait ! Il avait trop longtemps rêvé de son corps dévêtu pour perdre inutilement son temps en bavardages inutiles ayant pour seul but de détendre l'atmosphère.

Une fois installé au dessus de lui, Zack entreprit de le déshabiller tout en lui mordillant doucement le lobe de l'oreille pour ensuite déposer des baisers dans le cou de Cloud qui semblait apprécier ce traitement de faveur qu'on lui réservait. Mais est-ce qu'il appréciait vraiment ? Est-ce qu'il ne feintait pas comme avec ses nombreuses clientes ? Zack n'en était pas certain et cela lui posa un léger problème. Il ne voulait pas que son livreur joue la comédie ! Il voulait réellement lui offrir du plaisir. Il essaya d'oublier ses doutes alors qu'il laissa ses mains glisser sur la peau tant désirée de son livreur.

Avec une habilité témoignant de l'expérience de Zack, ce dernier entreprit de défaire la chemise du blond avant de s'affairer à lui retirer son pantalon et son boxer qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes graciles. Une fois complètement dévêtu, Zack ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder avec satisfaction. Ce corps qui l'obsédait tant était enfin entre ses mains, à la fois soumis et donné entièrement.

Nu, tout offert à son client, Cloud ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. Pourtant Zack n'était pas le premier à le voir entièrement dévêtu mais c'était différent … Un verre d'alcool n'aurait pas été de refus afin de lui faire oublier le dégradant d'une telle situation mais il était certain que son client lui refuserait cette faveur et il se contenta alors de fermer les yeux afin d'essayer de penser à autre chose. Mais les caresses de Zack sur son torse et sur son sexe lui paraissaient tellement habiles et agréables qu'il se sentit lentement glisser vers le plaisir …

La peau de Cloud avait cette saveur sucrée qui rendait Zack fou ! Après ses baisers tendres, il captura les lèvres du jeune homme pour un échange plus passionné. Bien que réticent à l'idée d'embrasser un autre homme, Cloud participa à ce baiser tout d'abord timidement puis plus activement lorsque la main de son client vint prendre son sexe et s'activa à faire des mouvements de va et viens tantôt rapides et tantôt lents. Malgré lui, le corps de Cloud semblait répondre à ces caresses si bien exécutées faisant naître en lui en désir qu'il avait du mal à contrôler. Depuis qu'il faisait ce métier, ces livraisons, il n'avait jamais connu une telle sensation ! C'était comme indescriptible. Il se sentait seulement submergé par l'envie que faisait naître Zack en lui. Lorsque la bouche de son client prit possession de sa verge gonflée, Cloud ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger gémissement qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Zack qui s'activa avec plus de ferveur à lécher le gland….

Machinalement, sans en avoir réellement conscience, Cloud passa ses mains sur les épaules de son client, tirant sur son chandail afin de le faire glisser le long du corps de son propriétaire. Il voulait lui aussi toucher la peau de cet homme qui lui procurait tant de désir. Zack laissa son livreur lui ôter son pull, enchanté de voir qu'il prenait enfin des initiatives. C'est alors que Cloud s'aperçut que le torse du Soldat était entièrement recouvert de bandages témoignant de blessures récentes. En constatant cela, le blond voulut se défaire de la douce emprise de son client mais ce dernier accentua ses caresses buccales pour le dissuader d'effectuer n'importe quel mouvement.

Cloud aimait cette sensation ! Il n'en revenait pas lui même… Soudain, une grande chaleur envahit son corps et il sentit sa respiration se faire plus rapide. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa entièrement parcourir par le plaisir. Ses mains se cramponnèrent à la couette placée sous lui alors que son bassin commençait à amorcer des mouvements trahissant son désir. Il savait qu'il allait venir ! Il sentait son sexe se faire plus dur, dressé si fort par l'excitation des lapements de langue que Zack effectuait avec tant de dextérité. Ses doigts se serrèrent encore plus sur les draps lorsque son client reprit son sexe en mains pour des mouvements encore plus intenses. Cloud haletait, il ne pouvait se retenir de gémir et cette fois, Zack en était convaincu, son livreur ne feintait pas ! Les caresses toujours plus intenses conduire Cloud à l'orgasme….

Une fois cet échange terminé, Zack adressa à nouveau un immense sourire à Cloud avant de disparaître sans la salle de bain le laissant complètement perdu, allongé sur le lit. Le jeune homme ne savait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait aimé ! C'était bien la première fois que cela se produisait depuis qu'il pratiquait des livraisons de ce genre. Il avait aimé et … Il aurait souhaité que cela dure d'avantage… Il se sentait gêné d'être venu si rapidement alors qu'il avait essayé de lutter… mais les caresses de Zack étaient tellement délicieuses qu'il n'avait pu se retenir…

Encore un peu étourdi, Cloud se remit assis sur le bord sur lit. Il attendait que la salle de bain se libère, pressé de pouvoir se faire enfin un peu de toilette.

Lorsque Zack réapparut enfin, Cloud baissa la tête pour dissimuler ses joues empourprées et il se précipita à son tour dans la pièce en vue de se rafraîchir. Il n'osait pas affronter le regard bleuté de Zack. Ce qu'il venait de vivre le mettait dans une situation délicate qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Il se sentait terriblement gêné d'avoir pris tant de plaisir avec un autre homme et qui plus est, avec un client !

Il se lava rapidement et une fois terminé, il réalisa qu'il avait oublié de reprendre ses vêtements qui étaient restés dans la chambre jonchant le sol. Cloud se mordilla la lèvre et hésita longuement avant de retourner dans la pièce où Zack était affalé sur le lit, sa tête profondément enfoncée dans un oreiller. Sans dire un mot Cloud se rhabilla promptement et il s'approcha du lit.

- Euh …

Zack se redressa et attrapa son chandail qu'il enfila, dissimulant les bandages qui lui recouvraient le torse. Une grimace douloureuse s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il remit le vêtement et Cloud se sentit mal de le voir souffrir ainsi

- Tu vas..

- Tu peux t'en aller, le coupa-t-il. Je suis désolé mais je ne me sens pas très bien, tu ferais mieux de partir.

Le ton autoritaire sur lequel avait été dit ces quelques mot était sans appel. Cela relevait plus de l'ordre qu'autre chose et Cloud ne souhaitait pas désobéir à son client surtout après le moment qu'il venait de lui faire passer. Il se contenta donc de prendre la somme d'argent que lui tendit Zack puis il quitta le pavillon non sans un regard arrière pour son client souffrant.

Une fois dehors, il enfourcha sa moto pour rentrer chez lui et profiter du peu de temps qui lui était accordé avant son prochain service. Il se dirigea donc vers son lit afin de prendre un peu de repos bien mérité mais le sommeil semblait le fuir avec insistance. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser au visage de Zack qui se dessinait dans sa mémoire, à la douce sensation de ses mains sur son corps, à ses baisers si enivrant. Il se sentait tellement honteux d'avoir apprécié cet échange mais cela avait déclenché chez lui un plaisir nouveau.

Néanmoins, à bout de force et d'émotions, il finit par s'endormir profondément…

* * *

Alors demande à genoux de reviews !

S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait….


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriétés de Square Enix. D'après une idée tirée du manga « Delivery » de Shiori Teshigori. Histoire originale par Seoban et Ange Blond.

Et voilà !

On a repris du service en finissant la fiction « Deuxième chance » ( d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à aller la lire et nous laisser votre avis ^^ ) et il est donc normal de continuer cette Strife Delivery !

On a pris du retard, c'est vrai mais le principal étant que vous ayez la suite non ? C'est un chapitre assez transitoire en fait et c'est pour cela que vous ne verrez pas le beau brun et qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose ( sauf pour Cloud… le pauvre )

* * *

Chapitre 5

Cloud avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, n'arrêtant pas de penser à cette fameuse soirée qui lui avait réservé bien des surprises. D'une part parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à être de nouveau confronté à Zack après la débâcle de la précédente livraison. D'autre part, et surtout, parce qu'il n'en revenait pas d'avoir à ce point aimé le traitement que lui avait procuré son client. Durant sa vie professionnelle, des clientes lui avait déjà de nombreuses fois fait atteindre l'orgasme mais jamais le blond n'avait ressenti un réel plaisir. Il jouissait, comme c'était naturel de le faire après de telles excitations. Il feintait parfaitement le désire et le plaisir procuré sans rien ressentir. Mais son client, ce Zack, l'avait complètement transporté ailleurs. Cloud n'avait pas eu besoin de simuler quoique se soit tant les sensations procurées avait été intenses, comme il n'en avait jamais eues auparavant…

Après s'être retourné plusieurs fois dans son lit, Cloud avait enfin réussi à s'endormir profondément et pendant son sommeil Tifa essaya de le joindre à plusieurs reprises mais il n'entendit pas la sonnerie de son PHS retentir, poursuivant sa nuit sereinement. Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin qu'il remarqua son PHS vibrer sur sa table de chevet, lui signalant qu'il avait loupé un appel. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et se frotta les yeux alors qu'il attrapa son téléphone pour consulter l'écran qui lui indiquait quatre appels manqués et quatre nouveaux messages sur sa boite vocale. Cloud prit une grande inspiration avant de composer le numéro de son répondeur et de coller l'appareil à son oreille reconnaissant immédiatement la voix de Tifa.

- Cloud tu es là ? Réponds c'est urgent  
- Cloud ! Qu'est que tu fous ! J'ai une livraison pour toi, rappelle moi !  
- Tu vas répondre bordel ? ! Je te promets que si je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles dans le quart d'heure qui suit, je te le ferai payer cher !  
- Espèce d'incapable … ton silence en dit long… prépare toi au pire, tu l'auras bien mérité !

Cloud ferma les yeux. Tifa était sensiblement énervée et cela se ressentait au fil des messages qu'elle lui avait laissés. Le premier était dit sur un ton neutre mais les suivants trahissaient son énervement, rendant la voix de la jeune femme plus aiguë que d'habitude alors qu'elle semblait plus hurler dans le combiné que parler… Consterné, Cloud secoua la tête de gauche à droite en constatant que jamais sa patronne ne changerait. Il hésita un moment, tenté par l'envie de la faire mariner encore un peu puis, il se dit que l'idée n'était pas bonne vu que se serait encore lui qui en ferait les frais et qui subirait les conséquences de ce retard. Il décrocha alors le téléphone et composa le numéro de Tifa, écoutant la sonnerie résonner à son oreille. La voix glaciale de cette dernière ne tarda pas à se faire entendre et il lui répondit d'un ton qui se voulait tout aussi froid et détaché.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais à brailler sur mon répondeur toute la nuit ?

Tifa se mit à rire d'un rire sans joie, presque maléfique. Cloud en aurait eu le sang glacé s'il n'était pas habitué aux grands airs théâtraux que cette femme redoutable aimait se donner. Il soupira bruyamment pour manifester son impatience alors qu'il attendait une réponse de celle-ci.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? J'ai essayé de te joindre toute la nuit et tu ne répondais pas ! Dois-je te rappeler que rester joignable 24h/24h fait partie de ton contrat ?

- Je dormais ! Parce que j'en ai le droit je crois ! Ca ne fait peut-être pas partie de mon contrat mais c'est nécessaire si tu veux que je satisfasse tes clients !

- Rien à foutre de tes droits ! Tu m'obéis un point c'est tout ! Du coup, j'ai du reporter tes livraisons de cette nuit à aujourd'hui, en plus de celles déjà programmées ! Une chance que j'ai pu négocier ! Je les ai intercalées durant tes pauses, aujourd'hui tu enchaîneras les livraisons sans répits ca t'apprendra à faire du zèle !

Un silence s'installa alors que Cloud se disait que sa journée serait un cauchemar sans fin

- Magne-toi le cul ! Tu commences dans une demi-heure !

Tifa raccrocha subitement au nez de Cloud sans même lui laisser la possibilité de répondre. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, étant habitué à ses manières brusques et pour le moins impolies mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détester un peu plus encore. Personne ne lui avait donc appris les bonnes manières à cette tortionnaire ?

Le blond était prêt à se lever quand son PHS se mit à retentir une nouvelle fois pour lui annoncer qu'il venait de recevoir un mail. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et ouvrit l'appareil pour consulter sa messagerie. Il s'agissait d'un envoi de Tifa avec une pièce jointe contenant toutes les adresses de ses clientes de la journée. Cloud regarda l'impressionnante liste et se passa la main sur le visage en se disant que c'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Il consulta la première adresse et ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en laissant échapper un juron. Trente minutes pour se préparer et parcourir la distance qui le séparait de l'autre bout de la ville cela risquait d'être juste ! Sur ce coup là, il était clair que sa patronne lui montrait qu'elle n'était pas d'accord sur les agissements de son employé et qu'elle lui faisait payer son attitude rebelle et insolente. Avec elle, il était conseillé de faire profil bas, ne jamais se plaindre, exécuter les livraisons encore et encore sans jamais avoir aucune remarque à formuler. Cloud avait été ainsi par un temps. Il ne disait rien, gardant ses impressions et objections pour lui. Mais le temps lui avait fait prendre une certaine assurance et maintenant, il n'hésitait plus à dire lorsque quelque chose lui déplaisait. Ce changement d'attitude lui valut la peine de s'attirer les foudres de son employeuse qui augmentait sans cesse sa charge de livraisons. Certes, le salaire était plus important pour lui mais la fatigue, le dégoût de lui-même et tout ce qui allait avait était un fardeau de plus en plus lourd à supporter.

Cloud fit rapidement un brin de toilette puis il attrapa un biscuit sablé et ses clefs de moto pour se mettre en route sans plus tarder afin d'arriver dans le petit hôtel sordide dont l'adresse était indiquée sur son PHS. En voyant ce bâtiment miteux comme lieu de rendez vous pour sa livraison, il ne put s'empêcher de maudire son boulot, regrettant d'avoir un jour croisé la route de Tifa. Il était vrai qu'elle l'avait aidé, qu'elle l'avait sorti de la rue alors qu'il n'avait aucun gils pour se nourrir et se loger. Il était vrai aussi qu'il n'était pas mort dans un caniveau grâce à elle et à ses bons soins mais quand même, cela ne justifiait pas qu'elle l'oblige à subir tout ça en échange.

En y repensant un peu, il se disait que s'il n'avait pas été si désemparé de s'être fait mettre à la porte de la Shinra, il n'aurait jamais accepté l'aide de Tifa. Elle lui avait offert le gîte et le couvert de façon sympathique et spontanée. Elle lui avait sourit et elle lui avait remonté le moral lorsqu'il était enfoncé plus bas que terre. Elle avait fait en sorte de devenir une amie et une confidente pour lui, afin de s'attirer sa confiance qu'il lui donna sans se poser de question, touché qu'une personne inconnue puisse être si serviable avec lui. Mais rapidement, cette main tendue se transforma en un enfer quotidien pour Cloud lorsqu'elle lui révéla son véritable visage en lui demandant de la rembourser pour les services rendus. Elle se mit alors à le faire travailler pour son Delivery Health sans se soucier de savoir si cela plaisait ou non à ce dernier. A l'époque, il était novice en la matière… Il n'avait jamais vu le corps nu d'une femme et il fut contraint d'en caresser et d'en lécher des dizaines à la chaîne, exploité par Tifa qui connaissait le potentiel du magnifique visage de Cloud que les clientes n'allaient pas tarder à s'arracher pour une heure passée avec un si bel homme.

Bien sûr, le blond avait souvent songé à arrêter tout et à planter Tifa mais les mensonges qu'il traînait l'en empêchait…. Si seulement il ne mentait pas à sa mère… Si seulement, il avait le courage de lui dire qu'une ne faisait plus partie de la Shinra et que cette dernière l'avait rejeté parce qu'elle le trouvait trop faible. C'était par ces mensonges que Tifa réussissait à tenir Cloud fermement, menaçant de tout révéler à sa précieuse mère s'il ne travaillait plus pour elle ! Il aurait pourtant suffit d'un peu de courage à Cloud pour tout avouer à la seule personne qui comptait plus que tout pour lui mais il avait tellement peur de la décevoir, elle qui s'était sans cesse sacrifiée pour qu'il puisse partir à Midgar accomplir son rêve de devenir SOLDAT. Mais il avait trop honte … Honte de lui, de ce qu'il était devenu… Alors il préférait continuer à ne rien dire, quitte à s'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans le mensonge. Il lui envoyait des lettres lui disant que tout allait bien, qu'il avait réussi à intégré le SOLDAT, qu'il passerait prochainement première classe …. Ses rêves s'étalaient sur des pages de papier blanc qu'il envoyait à Nibelheim alors que sa vie n'était qu'une succession de cauchemar …

Cloud soupira puis entra dans le hall de ce petit hôtel misérable avant de se rendre directement dans la chambre que sa patronne lui avait indiquée. Il frappa quelques coups secs à la porte et celle-ci ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur une dame d'un certain âge qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit par politesse. Rien qu'à voir sa première cliente, il se dit que sa journée ne serait pas de tout repos et qu'elle lui réservait bien des peines…. Ce genre de personnes faisaient partie des plus vicieuses et surtout, des plus exigeantes !

Il entra dans la pièce où seul un lit à la literie douteuse faisait office de mobilier. Cloud réclama sans plus attendre un verre de Whisky parce que là, vraiment, il en aurait besoin…

C'est ainsi que se passa sa journée. Il enchaîna les livraisons sans prendre le temps d'une pause pour déjeuner ou se rafraîchir. Tifa l'avait bien prévenu et elle ne lui avait pas menti…

Quand la fin des livraisons s'annonça se fut avec grand soulagement qu'il l'accueillit. Il était vraiment fatigué mais plus que tout, il ressentait un profond dégoût de lui même pour tous ces attouchements sexuels qu'il avait accompli contre quelques gils. De retour chez lui, à une heure déjà bien avancée de la soirée, la première chose qu'il fit fut de prendre un bon bain chaud afin d'essayer de se détendre. Il voulait oublier cette journée qui était sans aucun doute la plus affreuse depuis qu'il travaillait pour Tifa. Lorsqu'il sortit de la baignoire, sans même prendre la peine de manger, il alla directement se coucher. Ecœuré… dépité….

A cet instant il aurait souhaité disparaître afin de ne plus devoir subir ce genre d'actes et surtout, de ne plus devoir offrir son corps de cette façon. Ses clientes n'avaient pensé qu'à elles ! Elles l'avaient retourné, léché, suçoté dans tous les sens…

Cloud ferma les yeux fortement, essayant d'oublier le visage de ces femmes et la sensation désagréable de leur peau et de leurs lèvres sur son corps. Sur ses paupières closes, le blond fut étonné de voir s'afficher un visage si différent de ceux qu'il avait vus en ce jour. Celui de Zack… Il ouvrit alors les yeux subitement. Pourquoi repensait-il à lui ? Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite comme pour chasser ces pensées qu'il trouvait étranges et inopportunes. Oui, il lui avait fait prendre son pied comme personne avant mais ce n'était pas pour ca qu'il devait être obnubilé par lui ! C'était un client comme un autre rien de plus… D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas certain de le revoir… Et à bien y réfléchir, il ne savait pas vraiment si il en avait envie... . Enfin si quand même mais... non tout compte fait non ! Il ne valait mieux pas …

* * *

Petits remerciements aux anonymes à qui nous ne pouvons pas répondre directement

**Lady** : Tu as inondé le sol de chez toi avec ta bave ? Beurk ! ! ! Bah ca fait plaisir de voir que notre chapitre produit cette effet ! mdr !

**Misty Cloud** : Merci beaucoup pour l'intérêt que tu portes à notre fiction. Excuse nous pour le retard. Nous espérons que ce chapitre t'a fait plaisir !

**Yaoi-girl** : à quand la suite ? bah la voilà lol le chapitre 6 arrivera beaucoup plus rapidement ! Promis ! Merci pour ta review

**Alora** : bah c'est vrai que Cloud a un caractère assez … coincé mais dans cette fiction il est différent en partie à cause de son emploi délicat ! Ca lui a forgé le caractère et il est obligé de ne pas faire son « puceau frigide » héhé. Nous espérons que ce chapitre t'as plu.

**ZizOuTe** : salut ! Ha une fan ! ! ! merci ca fait très plaisir ! Tu as aimé ce chapitre ? ? ?

**Elwin** : Kikoo ! Merci beaucoup pour le compliment !

**Supernova** : Hello ! ! En effet, Cloud et Zack n'aiment pas perdre ! Ils détestent rester sur un échec et ils se le montrent mutuellement. Ne t'en fais pas pour Zack ^^ Il va lui montrer de quoi il est capable en héros qu'il est ! N'hésite pas à nous dire ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre ! Ca nous fera très plaisir.

Et pour tout ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews mais qui nous lisent merci de l'attention que vous portez à nos fics


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriétés de Square Enix. D'après une idée tirée du manga « Delivery » de Shiori Teshigori. Histoire originale par Seoban et Ange Blond.

Et voilà un tout nouveau tout beau chapitre de cette fiction. On a pris particulièrement du plaisir à l'écrire et on espère que vous en éprouverez autant lors de votre lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Cloud n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il se sentait las et son impression de dégoût de la veille ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Allongé dans son lit, trop découragé pour se lever, il repensait à cette maudite journée qui lui avait laissé un arrière goût amer. Toutes ces clientes qui l'avaient dévoré des yeux avant de lui dévorer le corps … Rien que d'y songer, il sentait une série de frissons remonter le long de son échine. Il se passa une main sur le visage puis se redressa en position assise avant de se mettre debout pour prendre la direction de sa petite salle de bain. Il lui fallait une bonne douche bien chaude, le bain de la veille n'ayant pas suffi à ce qu'il se sente moins sale. Il avait l'impression que sa peau gardait les traces des coups de langues de ces femmes, qu'elle gardait l'odeur de leurs parfums mélangés qui le rendaient nauséeux. Il se sentait sale de les avoir laissées le toucher et faire de son corps et de son sexe ce qu'elles voulaient …. Cloud entra sous la douche et commença à se frotter énergiquement, allant jusqu'à irriter sa peau diaphane qui commença à rougir sous l'intense frottement. Mais rien n'y faisait … Il avait beau frotter et vider la moitié de son gel douche, il se sentait toujours aussi impure… Désespéré, il poussa un long soupire avant de poser son front sur la surface carrelée du mur de son étroite cabine, se maudissant pour la vie qu'il était forcé de mener.

Quand il sortit enfin de la petite pièce, il ne se sentait pas plus propre mais il se rendit compte que rien ne pourrait le nettoyer réellement à moins de ne plus faire ce métier. Il se dirigea alors nonchalamment vers la cuisine et sentit son estomac se manifester avec force. Un biscuit sablé comme repas la veille et juste de l'alcool pour l'aider à tenir ce n'était pas suffisant… Il se mit alors à la recherche d'un bon petit déjeuner mais ses placards étaient désespérément vides. Il grimaça et se décida à sortir afin de faire quelques courses et remplir ainsi son frigo et ses armoires pour ne pas mourir de faim. Cette fois-ci, il prit soin d'emporter avec lui son PHS pensant qu'il valait mieux ne pas revivre la même journée que la précédente au cas où Tifa l'appellerait. Une seule de ces journées avait amplement suffi à le dégoûter de lui-même …. En y repensant, il était étonné de ne pas avoir reçu de nouvelles de sa patronne ! Elle qui prenait toujours un malin plaisir malsain à le rabaisser dans ces phases difficiles où sa propre vie l'écœurait plus que tout. Il trouvait toutefois cela étrange mais ne s'en formalisa pas, d'un côté il ne s'en portait pas plus mal… et puis, il était certain qu'elle se manifesterait à un moment ou à un autre afin de lui assigner une nouvelle livraison par message ou mail, il espérait qu'elle utilise ce moyen de communication afin de ne pas devoir subir les éclats de sa voix criarde.

Cloud se dirigea vers la grande surface de Midgar qui n'était pas proche de son domicile mais qui était le magasin le moins cher de la région et surtout, il offrait un plus vaste choix de marchandises. Il commença à flâner parmi les rayons à la recherche de ce qu'il avait envie de manger mais rien de tout ce qu'il voyait n'aiguisait son appétit. Il avait perdu goût à la nourriture et ne s'alimentait plus que par obligation. Au fils du temps, faire ses courses était devenu un vrai calvaire pour le blond qui arpentait les rayons sans réussir à se décider sur ce qu'il allait acheter, tout lui donnait la nausée rien qu'à voir ces centaines de boites de converse et autres s'aligner sur des dizaines de mètres carrés.

Après plus d'un quart d'heure, il n'avait mis dans son panier qu'un paquet de biscuit à la cannelle et un autre de purée lyophilisée. Il s'apprêtait à se diriger dans le rayon consacré aux viennoiseries lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec le Général Sephiroth. Cloud resta un moment sans bouger, trop surpris de voir son ancienne idole dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Il le regarda de haut en bas le scrutant de la tête aux pieds, l'analysant dans le moindre détail. Et dire que cet homme reflétait ses espoirs perdus. C'était aussi à cause de lui si d'une certaine façon, il s'était retrouvé dans cette vie faite de livraisons… si seulement il n'avait pas voulu lui ressembler, si seulement il ne s'était pas engagé à la Shinra, si seulement… tout simplement, il n'avait pas rêvé de faire partie du SOLDAT, être comme lui… être comme le grand Séphiroth ce héros encensé du peuple…

Cloud était entre deux sentiments, la joie de se retrouver près de celui qu'il adulait tant et la colère parce que si Sephiroth n'avait pas été son héros jamais il ne serait parti de Nibelheim… pas de rejet de l'armée… pas de Tifa et encore moins de mensonges à sa mère !

Soudain, une voix qu'il paraissait connaître retenti dans le magasin, appelant l'argenté. Cloud se tourna dans la direction de l'appel et s'aperçut à sa grande surprise qu'il s'agissait de Zack, ce client si particulier qui l'avait fait jouir comme jamais quelques jours auparavant. Cet homme qui l'avait troublé la veille alors qu'il cherchait son sommeil après une journée des plus horribles…

Cloud se dépêcha de se cacher derrière un rayon pour ne pas se faire remarquer et, malgré lui, il se mit à observer les deux hommes. Ils semblaient faire leurs courses ensemble et il ne put s'empêcher de constater une certaine complicité entre eux au vu des rires qu'ils s'échangeaient. Le blond ferma un instant les yeux et baissa la tête. Il se colla dos à une étagère, perdant sa vigilance alors qu'il se fit une réflexion à haute voix.

- C'est bien ce que je disais… un lot de consolation pour cœur brisé…

Il prit un grand bol d'air et soupira longuement alors qu'une main venait de se poser sur son épaule le faisant sursauter. Cloud releva la tête précipitamment en direction de la personne qui osait le toucher, bien décidé à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas qu'un étrange s'octroie ce genre de familiarité avec lui. Mais son regard assassin tomba sur les yeux azurés de Zack qui lui souriait agréablement. Cloud s'en trouva déconcerté et il perdit toute trace de colère affichée sur son visage.

- Un lot de consolation pour quoi ?

Cloud était stupéfait. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce que Zack l'accoste de la sorte avec Sephiroth, son petit ami probablement, dans les parages. Même s'ils se seraient croisé par inadvertance dans un rayon, le livreur pensait que Zack l'aurait ignoré, faisant mine de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré auparavant. Mais là, il était tellement surpris qu'il garda la bouche entrouverte quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se reconstituer un masque de fierté et de dédain sur le visage.

- Bonjour Monsieur le SOLDAT de première classe !

Il tourna les talons et fit quelques pas indiquant qu'il ne souhaitait pas rester là plus longtemps.

- Tu me fuis ?

Le blond souleva les épaules et s'éloigna sans rien ajouter… Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait lui dire après tout mais Zack ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette façon. Il le suivit bientôt rejoins par Sephiroth qui lui demanda après qui il courait ainsi. Le brun désigna d'un geste Cloud, le pointant du doigt

- Le blondinet que j'ai fait jouir avant-hier

La phrase avait été clamée haut et fort afin que Cloud puisse l'entendre distinctement. Ce dernier sentit une montée de colère l'envahir alors que ses joues se coloraient d'une intense couleur pourpre. Il avait conscience que plusieurs regards s'étaient tournés vers lui parmi les clients du magasin. Il fit volte face soudainement, foudroyant Zack du regard.

- Je suis payé pour ! Mais vous devez bien le savoir, vous qui faites appel à mes services !

Un mince sourire narquois s'afficha alors sur son visage, il n'était pas fier de son boulot mais ici, il lui servait d'excuse et grâce à cela il pensait clouer le bec à cet arrogant et prétentieux Fair. Et puis au moins, Sephiroth était au courant que son petit ami s'adressait à un delivery healt ! Cloud pensait tenir sa petite revanche personnelle.

- Tu es aussi payé pour me donner du plaisir ! J'attends toujours !

Cloud laissa un hoquet de surprise lui échapper. Cet homme n'avait donc honte de rien ? Ne connaissait-il pas l'humiliation ? De plus en plus furieux, Cloud s'approcha de Zack de manière à être tout contre lui. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, ignorant la présence des clients et de Sephiroth qui le regardaient avec condescendance, comme s'il était un moins que rien. Cloud approcha ensuite sa bouche de l'oreille de Zack et y murmura de façon suave

- Louez mes services et je vous en donnerai

Il se recula et regarda Zack de façon presque haineuse. De son coté, Sephiroth ne semblait pas comprendre cette discussion mais préféra ne pas se mêler de ce qui paraissait être un règlement de compte verbal. Mais le blond ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là.

- Ah mais non vous ne pouvez plus ! Votre petit ami est de retour maintenant ! Pas de chance pour vous…

Cloud le regarda une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers les caisses afin de payer et surtout de s'enfuir de ce lieu qu'il maudissait maintenant. A cause de Zack, les autres clients étaient au courant de son travail de prostitution et semblaient le dévisager et le juger du regard comme s'il s'agissait d'un pestiféré. C'était une impression qui le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Lui même avait une opinion de lui bien négative et maintenant, dans les yeux de toutes ces personnes qui l'entouraient, il pouvait voir le dégoût qu'elles lui portaient… Plus que jamais Cloud avait envie de s'en aller, de partir loin …. Il voulait retourner dans son appartement pour s'y enfermer et se cacher là où il n'aurait plus à subir ses regards méprisants.

Une fois le passage à la caisse terminé, il s'empressa de charger sa moto et se dirigea rapidement dans son appartement. Il eut à peine le temps de déposer ses marchandises que son PHS retentit lui indiquant qu'il venait de recevoir un message ou plutôt un mail lui désignant une adresse à laquelle il devait se rendre.

Au moins, cette fois sa patronne lui avait laissé assez de temps pour s'y rendre, sans doute parce qu'elle devait être contente de la recette de la journée précédente, toutes ces livraisons devaient lui avoir apporté beaucoup d'argent et comme il n'y avait que ca qui l'intéressait… et sans doute était-elle d'assez bonne humeur que pour lui accorder un délai suffisant.

Cloud entreprit de ranger rapidement ses maigres acquisitions. Avec tout ca, il n'avait rien acheté de vraiment intéressant et il considéra un instant le paquet de biscuits à la cannelle qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Il soupira avant de l'ouvrir afin de manger quelques gâteaux en guise de petit déjeuner de fortune pour l'aider à affronter cette nouvelle livraison. Pensif, il se laissa choir sur une chaise alors qu'il regardait pour la énième fois l'adresse de sa cliente inscrite sur le petit écran polychrome de son PHS. C'était étrange, le nom de la rue ne lui paraissait pas inconnu, comme s'il avait l'impression d'être déjà allé faire une livraison là-bas. Pourtant, le prénom affiché, une certaine Darling, ne lui disait rien du tout. Une nouvelle fois, sans raison apparente, le visage de Zack apparut à son esprit et Cloud ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grognement de mécontentement. Son client l'avait humilié comme jamais auparavant …. Mais au moins, maintenant que Sephiroth semblait de nouveau de retour à ses côtés, Zack ne ferait sans plus jamais appel à lui ! A cette réflexion, Cloud se surprit de ressentir une certaine déception….

Il termina rapidement son mince repas puis il s'empara des clés de sa moto avant de se rendre jusqu'au lieu de rendez vous. Une fois arrivé, il regarda la maison avec attention mais cette dernière ne lui revinait pas en mémoire et il se dit qu'effectivement, cette cliente était nouvelle à son répertoire et que l'impression étrange d'avoir reconnu l'adresse n'était qu'un mauvais tour de son imagination. Il stationna sa moto sur le trottoir et remonta la petite allée qui le mena à la porte d'entrée. C'est à ce moment là que son attention fut attirée par la maison voisine. Il en était certain maintenant, c'était la maison de Zack, celle où il s'était rendu la dernière fois. Voilà qui expliquait qu'il avait l'impression de connaître ce lieu. Un doute l'envahit alors, peut-être que Tifa s'était trompée de numéro ! Non, jamais ca ne lui était arrivé... Elle était d'une précision redoutable ! Il se mit alors à appuyer sur la sonnette qui émit une petite musique carillonnante qu'il trouva niaise et de mauvais goût sans doute allait-il se retrouver devant une ménagère avec des bigoudis entourée de caniches…

- Beurk !

Ce mot lui avait échappé alors que la porte venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître une jeune fille d'environ son âge, les cheveux longs d'un blond peroxydé, lunettes de soleil inutiles relevées sur la tête. Elle était très légèrement vêtue d'un mini short tellement court que Cloud était certain qu'il apercevrait une partie de ses fesses lorsqu'elle se retournerait. Quant à son débardeur sans manche, il épousait parfaitement les moindres formes de son corps, laissant apparaître son nombril percé et rehaussé d'un cristal de couleur rose. Cette bimbo n'avait rien de la ménagère qu'il avait redouté et Cloud se permit un léger sourire à cette constatation. A choisir entre une jeune fille qui aurait put être actrice de film X et une femme d'âge mur qui pourrait être sa mère, sa préférence était vite faite !

La demoiselle sourit à Cloud alors que son regard se portait derrière lui alors qu'elle fit un large signe de la main à une personne qui semblait traverser la rue.

- Bonjour Zack !

- Hello Darling ! Toujours aussi belle

La jeune femme émit un petit gloussement stupide alors que Cloud venait de se raidir en entendant le prénom de Zack et en reconnaissant sa voix. Il n'osa pas tourner la tête et il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : que sa cliente le fasse entrer rapidement. Mais cette dernière semblait vouloir que cela se passe autrement. Elle se mit alors à converser avec le brun. Le blond se pinça les lèvres et garda la tête baissée, prenant un soin tout particulier à rester le dos tourné à cet individu qui, décidément, semblait vouloir ruiner sa journée.

- Merci pour ton aide…, continua Zack, et je vais mieux maintenant ! N'oublie pas de passer le bonjour à ta maman ! Ah ! Autre chose… ne le dévore pas tout cru celui-là !

Un rire moqueur se fit entendre de la part de Zack alors que Darling prenait une teinte rouge vif tout en se décalant pour laisser entrer Cloud. La jeune fille referma la porte derrière lui avant de pouffer d'un rire niais puis elle invita Cloud à pénétrer un peu plus dans la maison.

Dans la discussion échangée entre sa cliente et Zack, une phrase obnubilait Cloud au plus haut point « Bonjour à ta maman ! » … Si ca se trouvait, la mère de Darling était présente et c'était elle en réalité sa cliente … Ou pire ! S'il devait à la fois satisfaire la mère et la fille ? Ca lui était déjà arrivé par le passé et Cloud en gardait un souvenir des plus honteux.

A son grand soulagement, Darling l'accompagna dans sa chambre où la couleur prédominante était un rose criard. Du rose sur les murs, sur les rideaux, sur la couette …. Toute la chambre semblait ressembler à une immense chamallow géant. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder sur la décoration parce que sa cliente entreprit immédiatement de le pousser sur le lit avant de prendre place à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Elle inclina sa tête sur le coté alors que ses longs cheveux lisses tombaient dans le vide et venaient chatouiller le visage du livreur. Cloud la regarda et se força à lui sourire le plus sincèrement possible. Ce genre de femme pouvait sans doute en attirer plus d'un mais pas lui, il les trouvait trop aguicheuse à mettre leurs formes en valeur de cette façon. Il trouvait décidément ca trop vulgaire ! Il n'était pas adepte de ce genre de démonstration de chaire, il considérait que celles qui s'habillaient de la sorte étaient contraintes de le faire parce qu'elles n'avaient rien d'autre à offrir aux hommes !

- Ta patronne ne m'avait pas menti ! Tu es mignon tout plein.

Elle se jeta sur lui, lui ôtant sans plus attendre sa chemise, ses mains lui parcourant son torse pour ensuite migrer vers sa ceinture qu'elle détacha avec empressement. Cloud déplora le manque d'alcool… mais il n'osa pas lui demander, la jeune fille semblait d'ailleurs déjà trop bien partie. Il entreprit alors de lui enlever son haut ultra moulant et tomba directement sur une poitrine généreuse qu'il lécha puis entreprit de lui suçoter doucement les tétons durcis par l'excitation.

Sous les coups de langue du jeune homme, elle poussa quelques cris qui surprirent Cloud qui ne put s'empêcher de penser que si elle exprimait déjà de cette façon son plaisir qu'est-ce que ca serait lorsqu'il l'aura fait jouir ! Il grimaça puis reprit ses baisers sur ses seins qu'il trouvait trop volumineux… un peu comme ceux de Tifa !

La poitrine de Tifa … Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Quand sa patronne l'avait pris sous son aile pour l'aider, elle ne lui avait pas montré son véritable visage, agissant avec lui comme une amie pour attirer sa confiance et sa sympathie. Puis un jour, elle l'avait obligé à aller en livraison… A l'époque, Cloud n'avait jamais touché une seule femme de sa vie. Il était encore vierge et dénué de toute expérience sexuelle. La livraison qu'il avait accomplie s'était soldée par un échec cuisant. La cliente mécontente s'était empressée d'appeler la patronne du Delivery Heath pour se plaindre des prestations qu'elle avait reçues. En colère, Tifa avait demandé à Cloud de le suivre jusqu'à une pièce un peu à l'écart dans laquelle elle s'enferma avec lui. Elle entreprit alors de commencer à le « former ». Elle lui avait montré concrètement ce que ses clientes attendaient de lui et ce qu'il devait leur fournir. Elle l'avait léché, sucé, violé …. Elle avait abusé de Cloud afin qu'il comprenne qu'au prochain appel de réclamation, il aurait de nouveau ce genre de traitement en punition ….

Sa cliente se mit à crier une nouvelle fois et cela eut le don de faire revenir Cloud à la réalité. Décidément, il serait bien difficile de mener sa livraison à bien dans ces conditions mais il devait absolument y arriver pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Il décida donc de demander à sa cliente de mettre de la musique ainsi il pourrait se focaliser dessus et penser à autre chose et avec un peu de chance peut-être qu'elle couvrirait les cris…

La cliente s'exécuta puis revint directement près de lui s'allongeant sur le dos.

- Vas-y ! fais moi prendre mon pieds blondinet de mon cœur

Les choses se corsaient… de l'alcool, il lui fallait de l'alcool mais Cloud savait très bien que sa cliente ne lui en servirait pas. Alors il se concentra sur autre chose et malgré lui ses pensées se tournèrent sur Zack… et Sephiroth aussi… il se demandait s'ils étaient vraiment ensemble ? Il fut toutefois sorti de ses songeries lorsque la blonde peroxydée prit son sexe en bouche lui léchant délicatement la verge dans toute sa longueur, bizarrement le jeune homme fut saisi, et ne put s'empêcher de comparer les lèvres de la demoiselle à celles du brun… Il était bien plus doué qu'elle ! Elle lui faisait mal parce qu'elle y mettait trop d'intensité ou trop de cœur à l'ouvrage. Il se mit à grimacer puis ne tenant plus il se retira pour la plaquer contre le lit ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire, l'interdisant presque de le toucher. Il parcourut le corps de la jeune femme avec sa langue, la léchant doucement jusqu'à descendre au niveau de son intimité qu'il caressa avant de mordiller le clitoris ce qui eut pour effet de la faire crier davantage. C'était bien sa veine, une gueularde… Il se débrouilla pour la faire jouir rapidement afin d'en finir au plus vite ! Le hurlement final eut pour effet de le faire fuir ! Il enfila ses vêtements lui tendit la main pour recevoir sa paie puis disparut presque en courant de la maison voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de cette bimbo.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? ? ? Dites nous tout en une petite review ^^ (allez y le gros bouton là en bas de page! vous pouvez appuyez dessus! il va pas vous manger! XD)

A très bientôt pour la suite !

Petits remerciements:

Mysti Cloud : coucou ! Bah alors tu avais la flemme de t'enregistrer ? lol on a reçu une review pile poil avant la publication du chapitre 6 ! Nous espérons qu'il t'a plu !

Lunerouge240 : deux en un, coool !! parce qu'à deux c'est mieux n'est ce pas !

Lady : Nous parions que là tu détestes encore plus Tifa ! ! ! ! On a gagné ? ? héhé

Ronny : Salut ! Merci pour ta review et le petit lapin trop mignon ! A bientôt


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de Square Enix. D'après une idée tirée du manga « Delivery » de Shiori Teshigori. Histoire originale par Seoban et Ange Blond.

Un nouveau chapitre! il nous a fallu un peu plus de temps pour l'écrire celui-ci!

Allez nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture! de ce long très long chapitre!

* * *

Chapitre 7

Une fois sa livraison parfaitement réalisée, Cloud ne s'attarda pas plus que nécessaire dans la chambre rose et débordante de bibelots et breloques en tout genre qu'occupait Darling. Il prit l'argent qu'il enfourna dans sa poche rapidement avant de la saluer d'un petit signe de tête puis de quitter la maison sans même attendre que sa cliente l'escorte jusqu'au pas de la porte. Une fois sur le trottoir à coté de sa luxueuse Fenrir, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gros soupire de soulagement. Il s'assit sur sa moto et mit le pied sur la pédale d'accélérateur prêt à démarrer mais il s'arrêta soudainement lorsque son regard se posa sur la maison voisine à celle de sa cliente. La maison de Zack …. Cloud se surprit à se demander ce qu'était en train de faire son détestable client. Certainement qu'il était dans les bras de Sephiroth en train de lui prodiguer du plaisir comme il savait si bien le faire. Cloud sentit un petit pincement au cœur avant de se raisonner en secouant la tête. Après l'humiliation publique suite à l'épisode du supermarché du matin même, Zack pouvait bien donner du plaisir à qui bon lui semblait, ca ne le regardait plus. Mieux ! Le retour de Sephiroth lui promettait certainement de ne plus jamais avoir affaire avec Zack en tant que client et il ne pouvait que se réjouir de cette constatation.

Pris d'un élan inattendu, Cloud descendit de sa moto qu'il remit à sa place initiale avant de traverser le trottoir qui le séparait de la maison de Zack. D'un pas décidé, le cœur battant et la rage au ventre, il remonta l'allée de la maison avant de sonner. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant que le propriétaire ne vienne lui ouvrir la porte, ne cachant pas sa surprise de voir devant lui le blond lui jetant un regard rempli de haine.

- Juste pour vous dire que je suis toujours vivant et qu'elle ne m'a pas dévoré !

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il tourna les talons bien décidé à mettre le plus rapidement possible de la distance entre Zack et lui, cherchant presque à la fuir. Mais ce dernier, un rictus amusé sur le visage, ne tarda pas à répondre à la remarque de son livreur de plaisir.

- Je vois ! Et puisque tu es là ça te dirait de rester ? J'appelle ta patronne immédiatement si tu le souhaites !

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche de Zack alors que Cloud s'était figé sur place, sentant sa colère gagner en intensité. Décidément, Zack avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. Il ne doutait de rien et n'avait aucune morale. Comment osait-il lui faire une telle demande alors que Sephiroth, son petit ami, était de retour à ses cotés ? Il haussa un sourcil à cette pensée. Sans doute qu'ils faisaient partie des couples relativement libre sur le plan sexuel, ça ne serait pas la première fois que Cloud verrait ce genre de cas.

- Une autre fois ! Là j'ai une autre livraison qui m'attend ! Une belle brune qui ne souhaite qu'une chose : que je lui fasse prendre son pied comme personne d'autre ne peut le faire !

Avec cette phrase Cloud pensait avoir réussi à faire ravaler sa verve à Zack une bonne fois pour toute mais cela était sans compter sur le SOLDAT aimait par dessous tout avoir le dernier mot en toute circonstance. Son sourire disparut lorsqu'il regarda le dos de Cloud qui restait tourné afin d'éviter d'avoir à lui faire face

- N'oublie pas de te saouler avant ! Tu n'en seras que meilleur…

Zack claqua la porte brutalement mettant fin à leur joute verbale et laissant le livreur furieux et décontenancé dans l'allée. L'espace d'un instant le blond faillit céder à la tentation de prendre une pierre pour la jeter sur la porte de la maison de du brun afin de lui montrer son mécontentement mais il se retint, se disant que l'idée stupide n'arrangerait rien à sa situation si des fois Tifa venait à être informée de son comportement immature. Il préféra donc rejoindre sa moto qu'il enfourcha sans plus attendre afin de regagner son appartement minable mais qui lui conférait une sécurité apaisante, loin de toutes ces personnes qui ne pensaient qu'à une chose : profiter de lui de toute les façons possibles, se moquant bien de ses ressentis.

Une fois la porte de son logement fermée, il s'affala dans son canapé en soupirant

- Il ne vaut pas mieux que les autres avec son sourire charmeur !

En s'entendant prononcer cette phrase pour lui-même, Cloud ne put s'empêcher de réagir et se releva brutalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de vouloir penser absolument que Zack était mieux que les autres ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas abusé de lui et de ses faiblesses la fois où il s'était saoulé et où il s'était assommé tellement il était ivre. Ou simplement parce que cet homme avait réussi à lui procurer du plaisir comme jamais personne auparavant ?

Un grognement sourd le sortit de ses pensées lorsque son estomac lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas satisfait du jeun infligé. Cloud se rendit donc dans la cuisine et regarda ses placards qui demeuraient désespérément vides… Ses courses avaient été rapidement écourtées lorsque Zack avait commencé à le chercher devant les autres clients. Il n'avait donc rien pu acheter de suffisamment consistant pour apaiser sa faim. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il sortit son PHS pour composer le numéro d'un petit traiteur du quartier qui livrait les plats à domicile très rapidement. C'était parfait ! Ainsi il n'aurait pas à sortir de chez lui et il espérait ne pas avoir à le faire pour le reste de la journée. Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : rester terrer dans son appartement comme un ermite. L'espace d'un instant, il fut même tenté de couper son téléphone mais les souvenirs de sa livraison de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il n'avait pas du tout envie de recommencer une telle série de livraisons. Il préféra donc rester raisonnable et surtout joignable par sa patronne.

Les plats qu'il avait commandés arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard et Cloud prit place sur une chaise, déposant les sachets contenant la nourriture sur la table. Malgré la faim qui lui tiraillait l'estomac, se fut très lentement qu'il prit son repas, priant silencieusement pour que Tifa lui fiche la paix pour le restant de la journée et, pour une fois, son vœu fut exhaussé

La nuit de Cloud ne fut pas des plus reposante. Mouvementée, il n'avait pas arrêté de se retourner dans tout les sens et lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain il remarqua que quelque chose d'inattendu s'était produit. Chose relativement rare chez lui, il se souvenait du rêve qu'il avait fait durant son sommeil. Il avait rêvé de cette fameuse livraison avec Zack et de tout le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti lors de ses caresses. Ce songe avait été si intense que Cloud s'était vraiment plongé dedans, pensant revivre une nouvelle fois ce moment de luxure entre les mains de son client… Son rêve avait été si intense que ses draps allaient certainement s'en souvenir longtemps au vu de la belle tache qui les recouvrait et qui parsemait également le caleçon de nuit de Cloud. Une immense gêne prit possession de lui, se matérialisant sur son visage qui devint écarlate. Comment une telle chose pouvait-elle se produire ? Comment était-ce possible ? Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui ! Jamais il n'avait eu ce genre de mésaventure auparavant. Des milliers de questions passèrent à l'esprit de Cloud mais elles furent rapidement interrompues par la sonnerie de son PHS lui annonçant un appel de Tifa. Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner avant de décrocher de mauvaise grâce. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait c'était d'entendre la voix criarde de sa patronne au réveil. Aussi, il ne s'encombra pas de la formule d'accueil et de politesse de rigueur, débutant la conversation rapidement afin d'y mettre un terme le plus vite possible

- Je t'écoute !  
- J'ai de grands projets pour toi ce soir ! Tu es invité à un gala…  
- Je ne comprends pas. Où tu veux en venir !?  
- Le jeune fille d'hier a été conquise par tes talents et souhaite que tu sois son cavalier ! Tu l'accompagneras donc  
- Je pense que tu fais fausse route Tifa ! Je suis livreur par escort boy !  
- Tu feras ce que je te dis de faire et tu seras ce que je te dis d'être ! Ce soir, tu seras le cavalier de cette demoiselle et tu n'as aucune réclamation à faire ! Tu sais ce que tu risques le cas contraire …

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Cloud. Oh oui… Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il risquait à désobéir à Tifa. Il en avait fait les frais une fois et il s'était promis de ne plus jamais avoir à subir ca… jamais …

- Je vois… Je n'ai donc aucune réclamation à faire !  
- En effet ! Et puis de quoi tu te plains ? Ca te changera un peu du broutage de minous ! Tu prends du grade Cloud !  
- Et à cause de qui suis-je obligé de brouter du minou ? Hein ? Dis-moi ?

Tifa se mit à rire joyeusement avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Je m'en tape ! Tu t'habilles correctement et n'oublie pas d'arborer ton plus joli sourire ! Tu es si beau quand tu souris, dommage que ca arrive si rarement !

Sans prendre la peine de lui donner plus d'indication quant à son travail atypique du soir, Tifa raccrocha subitement le téléphone laissant Cloud complètement déboussolé. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et soupira longuement en se demandant quel traquenard l'attendait encore à cette fameuse soirée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était obligé de jouer les cavaliers pour l'autre bimbo gueularde. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce genre de chose tombe sur lui ! Et puis, c'était quoi cette soirée d'abord ? Certainement que Darling était richissime pour que sa patronne lui demande de l'accompagner. Elle avait certainement dû allonger la monnaie par liasses épaisses connaissant Tifa ! Tout était une question d'argent avec elle.

Cloud se leva et prit la direction de sa salle de bain afin de pouvoir prendre une bonne douche. Il lui fallait des vêtements corrects pour ce gala… Il ne savait même pas où il se rendait ! Sa patronne ne lui avait fourni aucun détail, le laissant dans le flou total. Une fois correctement lavé et séché, il retourna dans sa chambre où son regard se posa sur son lit et les traces de son éjaculation nocturne. Il fronça les sourcils avant de déglutir et de s'emparer des draps qu'il s'empressa de mettre dans la machine à laver comme pour effacer les restes de cette nuit honteuse. Il voulait oublier le rêve qu'il avait fait et il voulait surtout oublier ce Zack qui le perturbait beaucoup trop à son goût ces derniers temps !

Soulagé de ne pas voir ces traces devant les yeux, il se mit à chercher des vêtements corrects pouvant convenir au gala auquel il devait participer le soir même. Mais où devait-il emmener sa cliente ? Sans savoir ce genre d'information, il lui paraissait impossible de se vêtir correctement pour cette occasion. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en se disant que Tifa était quand même culotter de le laisser en plan de la sorte. Il allait être contraint de la rappeler … A moins d'aller directement chez Darling pour lui poser la question ? L'une comme l'autre des solutions ne l'enchantait guère mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Enfin, ne dit-on pas qu'entre deux maux il faut choisir le moindre ? Et même s'il venait à se rendre chez sa cliente, il n'aurait pas à la satisfaire étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas payé une livraison à domicile mais un simple emploi d'accompagnement. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Cloud alors qu'il prit un jean noir et une chemise pour se vêtir afin de se rendre chez la demoiselle.

Alors qu'il était en chemin son PHS émit les trois petites notes caractéristiques de la réception d'un mail. Il sortit le petit outil de sa poche et regarda l'adresse qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Une livraison …. Il ne put s'empêcher de traiter Tifa de tous les noms avant de rebrousser chemin pour se rendre chez la cliente qui était une habituée dont il avait immédiatement reconnu l'adresse. La maison se situait à l'extrémité nord de la ville et Cloud savait que la propriétaire était une quinquagénaire peu difficile qui demandait juste de pouvoir le caresser. Au moins, ça serait vite fait et il pourrait donc retourner chez la bimbo hurlante pour glaner quelques informations concernant sa soirée.

Malheureusement, ses projets tombèrent à l'eau…. A peine fut-il sorti de sa livraison qu'il reçut un nouveau mail contenant une nouvelle adresse à laquelle il devait se rendre. C'est ainsi qu'il passa sa journée à enchaîner quelques livraisons jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard pour se rendre chez Darling et surtout … pour se rendre dans une boutique de location de smoking. Nerveux de n'avoir rien eu le temps de trouver à se mettre sur le dos, il regagna son appartement rapidement, vidant toute son armoire à la recherche de quelques chose de potable et dans lequel il n'aurait pas l'air d'un plouc à coté de tous les autres invités. Les mains de Cloud se saisirent d'une belle chemise blanche qu'il tendit devant lui pour la considérer quelques instants. Il s'agissait de celle-là même qu'il avait achetée pour épater Zack lors de son deuxième rendez-vous. Il se souvenait qu'il avait voulu lui en mettre plein la vue et qu'il était décidé à ce moment là à lui montrer qu'il était prêt à accomplir sa livraison avec succès mais la soirée avait tourné bien différemment …. Cloud en y repensant se sentait frustré, quelle débâcle ! Mais surtout quelle humiliation et quelle déchéance ! Zack l'avait vu dans une situation lamentable… Le jeune homme avait honte de lui-même en repensant à sa faiblesse et à l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré en si grande quantité. Mais pour sa défense, il se disait que jamais auparavant il n'avait jamais eu à satisfaire un homme et que cette nouvelle expérience l'avait complètement décontenancé. Ajouté à ca le fait d'apprendre que Zack faisait partie de la Shinra….

Deux coups secs frappés à la porte le sortirent de ses pensées et Cloud se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir en se demandant qui pouvait venir le déranger à une heure si tardive. Exaspéré il soupira, bien décidé à congédier cet importun rapidement. De toute façon, il n'attendait aucune visite et il ne recevait jamais personne à son appartement. Il ne pouvait donc s'agir que d'une erreur !

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec un homme en costume impeccable. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air neutre se contentant de prendre la parole de façon austère

- Monsieur Strife ? Cloud Strife ?

L'interpellé acquiesça d'un signe de tête

- Mademoiselle Darling me fait vous parvenir ceci

Il tendit à Cloud une longue boite cartonnée peu épaisse. Ce dernier fut surpris et remercia l'homme puis referma la porte sans plus attendre. Il déposa le paquet sur une table. Délicatement, il souleva le couvercle pour voir apparaître un somptueux costume trois pièces.

Il l'étudia un instant en se disant que ca serait bien la première fois qu'il porterait ce genre de vêtement. A vrai dire ca, ne l'enchantait guère de devoir se vêtir de la sorte mais il n'avait pas réellement le choix … Il devait faire ce que Darling voulait qu'il fasse, c'est pour cela qu'il été payé. Aussi, il entreprit d'enfiler son costume luxueux et s'énerva sur la cravate dont il n'arriva pas à faire correctement le nœud, celui-ci semblant tout de travers. Il se regarda dans le miroir et soupira. Tant pis pour l'accessoire, il semblait tenir comme ca donc il resterait ainsi !

A cause de ce stupide petit morceau de tissu, il avait perdu un temps précieux et il ne lui restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes pour se rendre chez sa cliente. Ne possédant aucun autre moyen de locomotion, il dut s'y rendre en moto, ce qui accentua son impression de passer pour un débile en étant ainsi vêtu. Lorsqu'il arriva, il posa Fenrir sur sa béquille le long de la barrière et il s'engagea dans la petite allée fleurie qui bordait la maison. Inconsciemment son regard se tourna vers la maison de Zack dont toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Visiblement, Zack était absent. Cloud haussa les épaules en pensant que ca lui était égal puis il finit sa marche pour se retrouver devant l'entrée de la maison de Darling. Il pressa la sonnette et le carillon désagréable se mit à retentir avant que la porte ne s'ouvre quelques minutes plus tard. Ce ne fut pas Darling qui se trouvait en face de Cloud mais une femme d'âge plus mûr, les cheveux tout aussi décolorés, contrastant avant sa peau très bronzée, merci les UV, et complètement fripée. A n'en pas douter, il s'agissait de la mère de sa cliente ! Elle semblait être le portait craché de sa bimbo de fille … Cloud se força à sourire poliment avant de la saluer avec courtoisie.

- Oh ! Vous devez être le nouveau petit ami de ma fille

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent un instant. Jamais, il n'avait été question d'être le petit ami de Darling ! Même si elle était la dernière femme sur terre Cloud ne sortirait jamais avec elle ! Plutôt rester célibataire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie que de devoir partager encore une fois son lit avec cette gueularde ! Toutefois, il n'osa pas protester, se disant que le mensonge de Darling devait sans doute faire partie de son travail d'escort boy pour lequel il était rémunéré. Il afficha alors un sourire qu'il espérait sincère avant de répondre en acquiesçant de la tête.

- Oui Madame, je suis venue la chercher pour l'accompagner à la soirée.

La dame scruta Cloud de haut en bas un air malicieux s'affichant sur son visage

- Vous êtes comme ma petite Chérie vous a décrit : mignon tout plein !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres dans une mimique qui écœura complètement le livreur. Il se passa une main sur le visage, certain que si elle en avait l'occasion, elle lui sauterait dessus sans retenue. Il espérait ne jamais devoir effectuer une livraison pour cette femme et tout le temps qu'elle pensait qu'il était le petit ami de Darling, cela devrait suffire à lui garantir cette sécurité.

La femme s'écarta enfin et elle laissa entrer Cloud dans le salon. Elle l'invita à s'installer dans le canapé et elle lui proposa de lui servir un verre en attendant que sa fille termine de se préparer. Cloud ne refusa pas. Un verre d'alcool fort, c'était ce qu'il lui fallait pour tenir le coup ! Le seul avantage qu'il trouvait à accompagner Darling fut qu'il y aurait certainement beaucoup d'alcool à ce gala et qu'il pourrait boire à son aise… et gratuitement en plus !

Quand la jeune femme fit son entrée, Cloud releva la tête de son verre de Whisky qu'il était en train d'observer, faisant danser les glacer dans le liquide ambré. Il regarda la demoiselle qui était vêtue d'une longue robe fourreau de couleur noire, contrastant avec sa chevelure blonde relevée en un chignon léger. Les formes généreuses de la bimbo étaient mises en évidence de façon à en faire tout un étalage lors du gala. Sa poitrine compressée se gonflait à chaque respiration qu'elle prenait, menaçant presque de sortir du décolleté dans lequel elle était enfermée. Toutefois, la robe élégante effaçait la vulgarité de la précédente tenue qu'il l'avait vu porter. Elle paraissait presque belle ainsi vêtue. Il lui adressa un sourire avant de se lever et d'aller la rejoindre sous le regard de la matriarche qui observer la scène. Jouant parfaitement le jeu du petit copain éperdument amoureux, il posa sa main sur la joue de Darling pour la lui caresser avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser.

- Tu es ravissante chérie …

Emue, la mère de Darling insista pour immortaliser ce moment! Elle alla donc chercher son appareil avant de demander à sa fille et à Cloud de prendre la pause. Ce dernier détestait être photographié, surtout par des inconnus mais cette fois… il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il se laissa donc faire avant que l'heure de se rendre à la soirée n'arrive et enfin ils quittèrent la maison devant laquelle une longue limousine noire était stationnée. Cloud suivit Darling à l'intérieur de celle-ci mais il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Tant de luxe … il n'était pas habitué à cela…  
La jeune femme le prit par le bras avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Le blond grimaça avant d'essayer d'engager la conversation.

- Où allons-nous au juste ?

- A un gala pour une œuvre de charité

Cela confirmait les doutes de Cloud. Il y aurait certainement que du grand monde, tout le gratin de Midgar vêtu de leur vêtements haute couture et venant à la soirée plus pour cultiver leur propre image que pour l'œuvre de charité en elle-même … Tellement égoïstes, tellement imbus de leur personne. La soirée n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'elle n'y paraissait. Il allait s'y sentir mal à aise, pas à sa place, semblant faire tâche parmi ces hautes personnalités.

- Je représente actuellement mon père qui est en déplacement

Cloud acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans plus ajouter un mot. A nouveau, un lourd silence s'installa pendant lequel la jeune fille essaya de se rapprocher de lui en posant la main sur sa cuisse. Le livreur se raidit immédiatement avant d'essayer de se détendre. Il était payé pour satisfaire sa cliente, il devait donc se soumettre à ses initiatives. Un peu hésitant, il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme qui le regarda en souriant apparemment ravie.

- Je dois faire croire à l'assemblée que je suis ton petit ami actuel ?

La phrase était dite de façon cinglante montrant bien à Darling qu'il ne s'agissait pour lui que de faire semblant et que rien de ses paroles et de ses gestes n'étaient sincères. Juste un travail comme un autre.

- Je préfère savoir afin que nos histoires correspondent.

Il avait essayé malgré tout de radoucir sa voix pour ne pas que la demoiselle prenne trop la mouche ou aille se plaindre auprès de Tifa. Il lui offrit même un petit sourire en guise de compensation et cette dernière y répondit avant de reposer sa tête contre son épaule

- Ca serait bien si tu pouvais faire ca pour moi !

Il la regarda rougir, la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait lui offrait une vue plongeante sur son large décolleté. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi une fille comme elle, qui physiquement était plutôt jolie, devait faire appel à un escorte boy ? Cloud était certaine que des tas de garçons se seraient battus pour pouvoir l'accompagner à ce gala ! Et gratuitement en plus ! Il n'osa toutefois pas lui poser la question en se disant qu'elle devait certainement avoir ses raisons et que de toute façon il n'était pas son psy donc qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ses problèmes ! La seule chose qui l'intéressait était de faire en sorte que cette soirée se passe pour le mieux, pour elle mais pour lui aussi. Ce petit changement de fonction pourrait sans doute lui permettre de respirer et de retrouver un peu d'estime de lui ! Pour une fois, il ne passerait pas la nuit la tête entre les jambes de femmes ou en train d'offrir son corps aux fantasmes tordus de certaine de ses clientes… le rêve quoi ! Du moins… il essayait de s'en convaincre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et Cloud fut surpris de voir qu'ils se trouvaient devant la Tour Shinra. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cela et il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il essaya toute fois de garder les idées claires. Il ne devait pas se laisser décontenancer par cet endroit mais la probabilité de rencontrer des personnes qu'il avait côtoyées par le passé le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. S'il en avait eu l'occasion, nul doute qu'il se serait enfui à l'instant même pour être certain de ne voir aucun visage familier. L'éventualité de se retrouver face à ses anciens coéquipiers n'était pas pour le réjouir, loin de là… Surtout si l'un d'entre eux venait lui demander ce qu'il était devenu depuis … Il se voyait mal leur répondre « oh et bien je travaille dans un delivery health ! Je loue mon corps pour de l'argent ! Mais attention, il y a des règles bien strictes, pas de pénétration ! » Tellement pathétique … Mais plus que tout, la peur de rencontrer une de ses clientes commença à s'emparer de lui. Et si une d'elles venaient à le reconnaître ? Que ferait-il ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que la limousine s'arrêta. Les photographes étaient présents pour la soirée et à peine furent-ils sortis du véhicule que des flashs se mirent à crépiter de partout, l'aveuglant presque. Il sentit Darling l'entraîner à l'intérieur du bâtiment et il la suivit docilement avant qu'elle ne le présente à quelques personnes bien placées dans la société. Armé de son plus beau sourire, Cloud les salua avec respect suivant à la ligne les recommandations de Tifa. Dés qu'il entr'aperçut une ouverture, il lâcha la main de sa compagne pour se glisser subtilement vers le bar afin de s'enfiler quelques verres d'alcool bien mérités. C'est que jouer la comédie et afficher des sourires continuellement ca donne soif ! Il était en train de regarder le liquide qui remplissait son verre, faisant balancer les glaçons les uns contre les autres lorsqu'une voix vint lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Intéressant ! J'aimerais être un de ces morceaux de glace afin de capter toute ton attention

Un léger rire se fit entendre et Cloud se figea sur place. Cette voix, il la connaissait. Il la reconnaissait surtout … Lentement, il se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

- Rien d'autre à faire ?

Zack lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant d'approcher ses mains de Cloud pour remettre le nœud de sa cravate parfaitement en place. Sans réussir à se contrôler, le blond se surprit à rougir.

- Non ! Rien d'autre… Je fais acte de présence ! C'est déjà le plus important, tu ne penses pas ?

A nouveau, il se mit à rire joyeusement ce qui décontenança Cloud qui resta perplexe. Il posa alors son verre sur le comptoir avant de s'éloigner du brun, bien décidé à mettre de la distance rapidement entre eux. Mais le première classe ne tarda pas à le suivre, bien déterminé à ne pas le lâcher.

- Tu me fuis ? Aurais-tu peur de moi ou de ce que je pourrais te faire ?

Cloud souleva les épaules avant de s'éloigner vers une sortie qui donnait sur la pièce adjacente à la salle de réception. Zack lui emboîta le pas, comme attiré par cet être dont le corps lui faisait tant envie mais dont il n'avait pas encore parcouru les moindres courbes. Enfin, pas suffisamment à son goût… Le blond s'arrêta en plein milieu de ce qui ressemblait à un petit salon de discussion et il foudroya Zack du regard.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Laissez moi …

Zack fut un peu surpris par le ton acerbe qu'avait employé Cloud. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond semblait avoir tant de hargne contre lui. Il leva les mains comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne tenait pas à lui faire le moindre mal

- Allez ! Je veux juste te parler !

- Ouais c'est certain ! Et quelle idée avez-vous encore derrière la tête ? Je suis ici pour accompagner Darling ! N'espérez pas que je satisfasse une de vos envies !

Zack éclata d'un grand rire presque théâtrale, se pliant presque en deux tant les propos de Cloud lui paraissait hilarant. Malheureusement, sa réaction ne fit qu'accroître l'animosité de ce dernier à son égard.

- Rien à voir ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être sur la défensive ! Je veux juste te parler en quoi est-ce mal ? Pas d'arrière pensée !

Cloud n'était pas du tout convaincu. A chaque fois que Zack lui avait parlé cela avait été pour l'humilier ou le rendre encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà. Alors oui, effectivement il restait sur la défensive et cette fois-ci ne ferait pas exception !

- Votre petit ami n'est pas là alors vous en profitez ?

Zack afficha une mine interrogative alors qu'il haussa un sourcil en regardant Cloud, ne comprenant pas de quel petit ami il voulait parler. Il était célibataire et c'était une situation qui lui correspondait parfaitement pour le moment.

- Je vous parle de Sephiroth !

Zack ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que Sephiroth venait faire là-dedans. Puis un petit déclic se fit à son esprit lorsqu'il réalisa que Cloud pensait que l'argenté et lui étaient en couple. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Jamais il n'avait été avec son supérieur et jamais cela n'arriverait d'ailleurs ! Et heureusement ! Il secoua légèrement la tête en haussant les épaules.

- Mais qui t'a dit que j'étais avec lui ?

Il marqua une pose avant d'afficher un petit sourire malicieux. Il s'approcha de Cloud et pointa son doigt sur lui, l'appuyant doucement sur l'épaule

- Jaloux ?

Le soldat fixa intensément le livreur comme s'il voulait pénétrer dans son esprit et sonder ses pensées les plus profondes. Cloud quant à lui se sentit mal à l'aise de se faire observer de la sorte. A nouveau il prit la fuite, s'arrêtant au passage près d'une petite table sur laquelle trônaient des verres bien remplis. Il s'empara de l'un d'eux et le vida d'une traite avant de le reposer bruyamment afin d'en prendre un second. Au loin, Zack le regardait avec mécontentement avant de le rejoindre et le lui prendre le poignet pour obliger le blond à lui faire face.

- Fais comme tu veux ! Noie ton désespoir dans le whisky ou autre alcool ! Jamais tu n'arriveras à faire quelque chose de ta vie si tu continues dans cette voie !

Il souleva les épaules avant de se retourner

- Après tout ca ne me regarde pas ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'essaierais d'apporter mon aide si tu n'en veux pas !

Zack fit mine de quitter le lieu mais il fut rapidement rattrapé par Cloud qui le devança et qui se mit en travers de sa route pour l'obliger à s'arrêter et à le regarder.

- M'aider ? Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé moi ! vivez votre vie de rêve et fichez-moi la paix !  
- Ma vie de rêve ? Mais blondinet… tu crois que ce que je vis est génial ?  
- Toujours mieux que de faire des livraisons et devoir satisfaire les moindres désirs lubriques de femmes en manque de sexe ! Toujours mieux que de devoir offrir son corps à l'imagination parfois complètement dérangée de ménagères insatisfaites !

Voilà, c'était dit ! Zack paraissait troublé par la colère de son cadet et par le regard rempli de haine qu'il lui adressa. Il se rendait compte que la vie de Cloud devait être bien morose et que son emploi était loin d'être des plus agréables. Il se rendait compte que son attitude provocante avait pu excéder le jeune homme qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'être cherché de la sorte. Le brun prit conscience de ses erreurs et il arrivait presque à comprendre pourquoi Cloud le haïssait tant. Dans un signe d'amitié, il alla posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond mais ce dernier la repoussa violemment, ne semblant pas décidé à se calmer.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire de votre compassion ! Gardez-la pour d'autres personnes qui en ont réellement besoin…

Le ton montait en intensité et le Soldat ne voulait pas créé une esclandre dans ce lieu où il y avait beaucoup trop de monde, même s'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans la salle principale il suffisait qu'un curieux passe par là pour donner l'alerte et très vite leur discussion aurait été remarquée. Zack préféra détourner l'attention maladroitement

- A ta place, j'irai rejoindre ma petite amie ! Il y a un mec qui lui tourne autour depuis une dizaine de minutes et elle à pas l'air d'apprécier des masses !

Une nouvelle fois, Cloud fusilla Zack du regard. Il prenait cette phrase comme une nouvelle provocation visant à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un mec payé pour faire semblant d'escorter une riche héritière. Décidément, cet homme ne valait vraiment pas la peine qu'il perde son temps en sa compagnie. Il s'éloigna donc son rien ajouter, d'un pas pressé et la colère toujours grandement présente en lui. Il était tellement énervé que dans sa précipitation pour rejoindre sa cavalière, il bouscula par inadvertance un homme qui devait être Soldat de seconde classe à en juger par les couleurs de son uniforme. Le militaire regarda Cloud méchamment.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention !

Cloud lui présenta brièvement des excuses avant de se retourner pour reprendre son chemin. Mais la voix de l'homme s'éleva à nouveau dans la pièce et Cloud se figea sur place, sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines lorsqu'il réalisa que ce qu'il avait tant redouté était en train de se produire.

- Cloud ?! Cloud Strife !!!

Il déglutit avec difficulté. Visiblement cet individu devait être un de ses anciens collègues pour l'avoir reconnu aussi rapidement. Cloud ferma les yeux une seconde avant de se remettre en marche faisant semblant de ne pas avoir attendu. Mais l'homme, un sourire narquois sur le visage, s'approcha de lui et marcha à ses cotés pendant quelques pas avant de se positionner face à lui dans le but de stopper.

- Allons donc ! Ca fait un moment que je ne t'ai plus vu ! En fait… depuis qu'on t'a mis à la porte de l'armée !

L'homme commença à rire de bon cœur et lorsqu'un de ses acolytes passa non loin de lui il l'interpella bruyamment pour l'inviter à les rejoindre

- Hey ! Dan ! Regarde qui nous avons là ! Notre souffre douleur favori !

Rejoins par le dénommé Dan, les deux soldats regardèrent Cloud en riant. L'un d'eux eut même l'audace de s'approcher de lui et de lui mettre la main sur la tête pour le décoiffer complètement. Ce geste n'avait rien d'une caresse amicale vu la poigne serrée et la grimace que fit le blond.

- Et qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Complètement perdu, Cloud gardait la tête baissé. Il allait s'apprêter à bredouiller quelque chose qu'il espérait cohérent lorsque Darling fit son apparition à ses cotés et l'enlaça par la taille. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était content de voir sa cliente ! Pour un peu, il l'aurait embrassé pour la remercier !

- Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! N'oublie pas que tu dois rester près de moi !

Les deux soldats regardèrent tour à tour Darling et Cloud avant que l'un d'entre eux exprime fortement

- Toujours un bon petit toutou à ce que je vois ! Mais là tu as fait fort, le fiancé de la fille d'un des plus gros actionnaires de la Shinra !

Le second homme s'approcha ensuite de Darling qu'il regarda d'un air arrogant

- Et bien tu t'es trouvé un autre pigeon ma belle !

- Laisse tomber ! Il est bien meilleur au lit que toi et lui, au moins, il fait attention à moi !

Cloud garda le silence mais suivait la scène avec curiosité. D'après ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, Darling et son ancien collègue avaient été ensemble par un temps … Il faut dire qu'ils étaient bien assortis et en y réfléchissant un peu, il n'était pas étonnant qu'un Soldat soit le genre de type avec lequel sa cliente se plaisait à fricoter.

- Viens mon Blondinet d'amour, on s'en va !

Darling le prit par le bras et elle le tira afin de s'éloigner des deux comparses qui continuaient à rire. Cloud ne préféra se taire, trop content de s'en aller loin de ces abrutis qui décidément, n'avaient pas du tout changés depuis qu'il était parti de la Shinra.

- Oui c'est ca ! Va avec elle ! Et j'espère qu'elle a appris à moins crier lorsqu'elle prend son pied ! Et que toi tu es moins faible… bien qu'à en juger comment elle te traite je n'ai pas l'impression que tu aies beaucoup évolué!

Placé un peu en retrait dans un coin discrètement caché de la pièce, Zack avait écouté la conversation sans en perdre une miette. Il fallait dire qu'elle s'était montrée riche en révélations ! Il venait d'apprendre que Cloud avait fait partie de la Shinra et qu'il s'était fait jeté de l'armée à cause de sa faiblesse physique visiblement. A voir la réaction de ces deux Soldats de seconde classe, Cloud n'avait pas été un garçon des plus populaires lorsqu'il était milicien. Au moins, maintenant, il savait pourquoi le blond ressentait tellement de rancœur à son égard. Certainement que Zack devait symboliser ses rêves d'appartenir à l'armée et l'échec désastreux qu'il avait eu. Ou peut être que le jeune homme était tout simplement jaloux de lui ?

Darling entraîna Cloud à l'écart et lorsqu'elle fut certaine que personne ne pouvait les voir, elle le claqua contre le mur en le poussant furieusement. Le regard de la jeune femme foudroya ce dernier lui faisant bien ressentir qu'elle n'était pas contente.

- Tu es payé pour m'accompagner et rester près de moi ! De quoi j'ai l'air moi si mon petit ami n'est pas à mes cotés !

Cloud acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour ne pas la contredire. Elle n'avait pas tors sur le fond mais il se sentait tellement pas à sa place ici qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour quitter la tour Shinra et les participants de ce gala.

- Accompagne moi jusqu'aux toilettes, lui dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire

Le livreur obtempéra sans mots dire. Elle venait de lui faire remarquer à l'instant même qu'il lui devait obéissance le temps de la durée de son service et se fut donc avec résignation qu'il monta les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur où se situaient les toilettes.

Accolé contre un mur, il attendit patiemment que Darling se refasse une beauté. Ainsi isolé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui venait de se passer et à la rencontre incongrue avec ses anciens collègues puis il se mit à penser à ce que lui avait dit Zack, comme quoi il souhaitait l'aider…. L'image du visage du brun s'imprima délicatement dans la tête de Cloud et il ferma les yeux pour mieux le contempler, appréciant particulièrement son sourire qu'il trouvait magnifique, il fallait l'avouer. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut très surpris de voir que le vrai Zack se trouvait devant lui et qu'il le regardait attentivement, son visage penché tellement près du sien que leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque. D'un geste brusque, Cloud eut un mouvement de recul mais il se tapa l'arrière de la tête douloureusement contre le mur auquel il était adossé. Zack se redressa avant d'éclater de rire. Il tendit sa main vers le blond pour lui frotter les cheveux.

- J'adore les réactions que je procure sur toi !

Cloud se dégagea alors qu'une grimace s'affichait sur son visage. Le choc avait était dur ! Il fit quelques pas sur la droite avant de regarder Zack méchamment. Il avait eu son quota d'ennui pour la soirée et il ne tenait vraiment pas à ce que cet homme en rajoute une couche !

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! Vraiment là je ne vous supporte plus ! C'est à croire que vous me suivez partout !

- Et si c'était le cas ? Que ferais-tu ?

Zack s'était redressé et avait croisé ses bras à hauteur de la poitrine jugeant de toute sa hauteur le livreur qui le fusillait du regard.

- Sois pas fâché comme ca ! On dirait que tu ne sais faire que ca… Je ne suis pas aussi détestable que tu le penses !

Mais malgré cela, Cloud continuait de rester sur la défensive.

Mis à part l'épisode du supermarché, le brun s'était toujours appliqué à se montrer relativement sympathique avec Cloud et ce dernier continuait de le repousser sans chercher à apprendre à le connaître.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Pourquoi vous me harcelez sans cesse ?

- Hum…

Zack baissa la tête. Il plaça un doigt sur son menton et essaya de réfléchir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était attiré par Cloud. Il lui semblait que le jeune livreur exerçait sur lui un pouvoir d'attraction contre lequel il n'arrivait pas à résister. Cela n'était pas seulement physique bien que son corps si sublime le tentait tout particulièrement. C'était plus fort que ça… Comme une envie irrépressible de vouloir être près de lui.

- Je ne sais pas … Je suis …

Mais Zack ne finit pas sa phrase parce que Darling venait de faire son arrivée. Il lui servit donc un sourire charmeur, se disant qu'il aurait plus tard l'occasion de reprendre cette conversation avec Cloud, même si pour cela il devrait demander une livraison avec lui.

- Ah ben ! Tu es sublime !

Il s'approcha d'elle et d'un geste aussi élégant que soigneusement calculé, il se pencha pour déposer une petit baiser sur le front de la jeune fille qui se mit à rougir soudainement. Cloud la regarda et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement. Son maquillage était encore plus forcé que précédemment et lui donnait l'impression d'avoir le teint aussi orange qu'un abricot trop mûr.

- J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi, lui dit Zack sans se défaire de son sourire.

Darling se mit à glousser comme une dinde avant de déposer à son tour un baiser sur la joue du brun, y laissant une belle trace de rouge à lèvres d'un rose fuchsia désagréable. Elle passa son bras autour de sa taille, laissant sa main glisser doucement sur les fesses du Soldat qu'elle caressa discrètement, regardant Cloud d'un air provoquant

- Se serait mieux si mon cavalier faisait plus attention à moi et m'éviterait de faire de mauvaise rencontre !

La blonde peroxydée fixa Cloud sérieusement, attendant peut-être qu'il exprime sa jalousie de la voir peloter un autre garçon que lui. Ou tout simplement pour voir s'il aurait l'audace de répondre à sa provocation par une parole déplacée. Mais il n'en fit rien, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait et s'envoyer en l'air avec n'emporte quel autre mec, il n' en avait strictement rien à faire ! Il était payé pour l'accompagner, faire la belle plante de service au bras duquel elle pouvait se pavaner. Il n'était pas son garde du corps donc il n'avait que faire des mauvaises rencontres qu'elle pouvait faire.

Contre toute attente Zack prit la défense du livreur

- Il n'est pas à son aise ici ! Tu pourrais au moins le laisser respirer un peu et lui expliquer ce que tu attends de lui !

- Je le paie ! Il fait ce que je lui dis !  
- Arrête de faire ton enfant gâtée ! Cloud n'est pas un jouet ! Tu ne peux pas faire de lui ce que tu veux sous prétexte que tu le paies !

- Je fais ce que je veux avec lui ! Il n'a qu'à obéir !

Elle frappa du pied sur le sol et le talon aiguille de sa chaussure émit un bruit strident. Cloud sentit une puissante vague de colère l'envahir. Zack et elle parlaient de lui comme s'il n'était pas présent. Il avait l'impression d'être transparent et de ne pas exister. C'était un peu ce à quoi se résumait sa vie en fait …. Une vie d'errance transparente dans laquelle il croisait plein de clientes qui abusaient de lui sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir. Pour lui, s'en était vraiment trop. Il serra le poing avant de l'abattre brutalement contre le mur, sentant une grosse douleur lui remonter le long du bras. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention tant sa colère était immense.

- Je ne suis pas un objet et on ne fait pas de moi ce que l'on veut ! Ton fric tu peux te le garder ! Je me casse !

Cloud se retourna rapidement avant de se mettre à courir pour s'en aller rapidement. Zack quant à lui fusilla du regard la jeune femme avant de soupirer et de se lancer à la poursuite du blond qui se trouvait maintenant proche de la sortie. Il le rattrapa et le tira fermement par le bras.

- C'est une gamine ne prête pas attention à ce qu'elle dit !

Cloud donna un grand coup de coude pour se défaire de son emprise.

- J'en ai rien à faire d'elle ! Et de vous aussi !

- Qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire moi ?

- Vous êtes pareil ! Vous croyez que parce que vous m'avez fait jouir je vous appartiens !

Jamais le brun n'avait pensé une chose pareille et il fut choqué d'apprendre que Cloud pensait ca

- J'ai jamais rien dit de telle ! Tu te fais des idées tout seul ! Va boire un verre ca t'aidera sûrement à t'éclaircir les idées !

Zack, dépité par l'attitude de Cloud se retourna pour le laisser mais ce comportement ne plut pas au blond qui le poussa contre un mur avec force.

- Vous voyez ! Toujours quelque chose à dire… Je bois si j'ai envie et ca ne vous regarde pas !

- En effet… mais te voir te détruire de la sorte… il faudrait être insensible pour ne pas réagir et te laisser continuer dans cette voie !

- Encore une fois je vous le répète ! ca ne vous concerne pas !

Cloud se laissait de plus en plus aller à la colère, resserrant son emprise sur le col de l'uniforme de Zack.

- Bien sois malheur et continue à te détruire ! En effet tu es un lâche… et je comprends que la Shinra t'ait mis dehors !

Le sang du blond ne fit qu'un tour et il lui sembla que sa température corporelle venait d'atteindre le maximum tant il bouillonnait intérieurement de colère.

- Mais qui croyez-vous être pour me faire ce genre de remarque ! Cassez-vous avant que je ne vous mette mon poing dans la figure vous et votre bonne humeur ! Vous me donnez envie de vomir !

Zack sentait que Cloud perdait tout doucement contrôle de lui-même. Avec facilité, il lui prit les poignets avant de le repousser et pour inverser la situation afin de le plaquer à son tour contre le mur.

- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter le blondinet ! Ta vie, il n'appartient qu'à toi de la vivre différemment et ne déteste pas le monde entier pour ce que tu es devenu ! Tu ne dois t'en prendre qu'à une personne ! TOI !

Le livreur serra les dents et se débattit dans tous les sens pour se libérer.

- Gardez vos grands discours pour vous j'en ai rien à foutre ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je vis ! Vous ne savez pas ! Vous ne comprenez rien ! ! !

De rage, il dégagea son bras droit et il essaya de frapper Zack au visage avec toute la force dont il était capable mais ce dernier intercepta son coup avec facilité à la grande surprise de Cloud qui le regarda avec une pointe de frustration perçant dans son regard. Profitant de la confusion de son cadet, Zack l'attira à lui avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes et de l'embrasser avec passion. Le blond garda les yeux ouverts dans un premier temps, trop abasourdi pour réagir. Une fois l'effet passé, il se dégagea et s'enfuit bien décidé à ne pas se faire rattraper. Dans sa course effrénée, il ne remarqua pas que son téléphone portable s'était échappé de sa poche pour tomber sur le sol avant d'être ramassé par Zack qui regardait le petit appareil en soupirant, un air triste affiché sur le visage.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! et n'hésitez pas à faire vos commentaires ! le gros bouton en dessous peut vous y aider lol !


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de Square Enix. D'après une idée tirée du manga « Delivery » de Shiori Teshigori. Histoire originale par Seoban et Ange Blond.

Après une longue, très longue absence nous voici de retour!

Nous espérons que la suite de cette histoire vous passionnera toujours autant...

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

Chapitre 8

Le téléphone de Cloud avait chuté sur le sol et sous le coup de l'impact, l'écran de ce dernier s'était allumé. Machinalement, Zack s'était abaissé pour le ramasser et il le regarda rapidement avant de fourrer l'appareil profondément dans l'une des poches de son pantalon. Il devrait sans doute téléphoner à Tifa pour obtenir les coordonnées de Cloud afin de lui restituer son bien... Mais peut-être qu'elle désapprouverait et lui demanderait de venir déposer le téléphone à l'agence de livraison… A cette pensée, Zack ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement déçu. La perspective de découvrir l'endroit où vivait Cloud avait excité sa curiosité. Il se demandait quel genre de logement il pouvait habiter, dans quel quartier il vivait…. Les livraisons du genre de celles qu'il pratiquait ça devait quand même rapporter de l'argent non ? Après tout, Zack avait payé une petite fortune pour les prestations de Cloud, il devait sans doute avoir les moyens d'une vie relativement correcte. Un éclat de rire tira Zack de ses pensées et il se décida de retourner dans la grande salle de gala avec la ferme intention d'arrêter là cette soirée.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Darling semblait ivre tant son attitude était provocatrice et aguicheuse auprès de toutes les personnes présentes. A croire qu'elle cherchait désespérément quelqu'un à ramener dans son lit avant la fin de la nuit… Même son lamentable ancien petit ami qu'elle avait dénigré quelques minutes plus tôt semblait avoir retrouvé tout son intérêt au vu de la main qu'elle venait de glisser non discrètement sous son pantalon. Déplorable…. Zack soupira et alla la rejoindre en deux enjambées. Il ne voulait pas la laisser continuer à se ridiculiser de la sorte et à passer aux yeux des autres invités pour une fille facile, même si en réalité...

« Allez, c'est terminé on rentre ! Je te raccompagne. »

La jeune femme essaya de protester mais Zack lui maintenait fermement le poignet et quand il lui lança un regard furieux, elle préféra garder le silence et le suivre docilement. Au loin, Sephiroth était lui aussi bien imbibé d'alcool à en croire son comportement débridé. Décidément, Zack voyait cette soirée prendre des allures de cauchemar. Ce n'était pas le genre de Sephiroth de boire de la sorte mais de temps en temps, comme tout le monde, il devait ressentir le besoin de se laisser aller et de vivre comme n'importe quel citoyen lambda, sans se soucier de la réputation à tenir de Grand Général. Zack s'approcha de lui et tout comme il venait de le faire pour Darling, il lui attrapa le poignet avec l'intention de le reconduire jusqu'à la maison.

Au volant de la voiture qui reconduisait tout le monde à bon port, Zack ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres. C'était étrange cette idée que Cloud avait eu en croyant que Sephiroth et lui étaient en couple. Zack avait trouvé ça complètement saugrenu mais maintenant, il trouvait ca très amusant. Lui qui aimait taquiner Cloud, une occasion supplémentaire venait de s'offrir à lui désormais ! Rien que pour cela il était content de pouvoir inviter Sephiroth à passer la nuit chez lui le temps qu'il recouvre ses esprits. Si Cloud venait à avoir connaissance de cela, il y aurait de quoi alimenter encore plus ses délires sur leur hypothétique couple !

Un gémissement se fit entendre dans la voiture et Zack leva les yeux de la route quelques secondes afin de regarder par le rétroviseur. La dernière chose qui pouvait rendre la soirée encore plus gâchée ça serait que l'un des deux ivrognes à l'arrière se mette à vomir dans son précieux véhicule ! Un nettoyage aurait été nécessaire, sans parler de l'odeur persistante qui serait restée pendant des jours entiers ! Rien que d'y penser un frisson remonta l'échine de Zack. Mais heureusement pour lui, le gémissement était d'une toute autre nature.

Sur la banquette arrière, Darling était occupée à embrasser Sephiroth avec passion tandis que la main de ce dernier commençait déjà à retirer les bretelles de la robe qu'elle portait, laissant s'échapper un de ses seins hyper siliconés. Zack ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils alors que le Général palpait avec envie la poitrine maintenant entièrement découverte de Darling. Il poussa un long soupire et décida de se concentrer sur la route. Au moins, pendant qu'ils se pelotaient mutuellement ils ne pensaient pas à gerber sur la banquette ! Les gémissements firent place à des soupires de plaisir qui, après quelques minutes, furent à leur tour remplacés par des petits couinements désagréables…. Visiblement l'ex petit ami de Darling avait raison, c'était une gueularde quand elle prenait son pied ! Un nouveau petit coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur afin de s'assurer que tout n'était pas en train de déraper en mauvais film X lui assura qu'il était vraiment tant d'arriver à destination. Heureusement, la rue de son domicile se fit enfin voir et il se dépêcha de stationner son véhicule avant de sortir. Il ouvrit la porte arrière et sortit Sephiroth sans ménagement

« Toi tu viens avec moi !

Il attrapa de la même manière Darling qu'il regarda avec un mélange de mépris et de dégoût.

« Et toi ma belle tu remballes la marchandise et tu rentres chez toi ! »

Il claqua la portière de sa voiture qu'il verrouilla avant de prendre le chemin de sa maison en maintenant Sephiroth qui avait du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il l'aida à s'installer dans la chambre d'ami avant de pouvoir prendre une douche rapide pour ensuite regagner son lit.

Allongé sur le dos, il tenait le téléphone de Cloud entre les mains. Le portable de Cloud... Ce petit appareil sans grande importance aux premiers abords prenait une dimension complètement différente entre les mains de Zack. Il le fixa longuement, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts comme pour l'étudier sous tous les angles. Des traces d'impacts, une rayure sur la coque métallique… Rien que ça suffisait à apprendre à Zack que le propriétaire de l'appareil n'était pas des plus soigneux. A vrai dire, il commençait à connaître le blond un petit peu. Il savait que ce dernier avait des élans de colère assez fréquents. Il imaginait sans peine le pauvre phs être envoyé contre un mur. Des images du livreur sur son impressionnante moto lui vint à l'esprit, le téléphone glissant de sa poche pour heurter le sol. Visiblement, ce téléphone avait servi depuis un moment maintenant. Il était sans doute le témoin du passé de Cloud, conservant sur lui les impacts de ses moments de fureur et la chaleur de sa main lors des conversations prolongées.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les mains de Zack étaient venues caresser la coque du petit appareil avec une tendresse particulière. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et avec une certaine audace il ouvrit une première fois l'appareil et tomba sur un fond d'écran relativement sobre, représentant à première vue une tête de loup. Zack le clappa bruyamment et soupira. Un phs… On oublie souvent que ce petit appareil n'est pas seulement qu'un outil de communication. C'est surtout une partie de la vie de son propriétaire qui se retrouve enfermée dans cet objet. En seulement quelques pianotements dociles, on peut avoir accès à ses contacts, ses fréquentions, ses messages, ses mails, les sites Internet qu'il consulte, les rendez vous qui sont enregistrés dans l'agenda et même l'heure de réveil le matin ! Autant de petites choses qui attisaient la curiosité du brun. La tentation de fouiller à l'intérieur du téléphone devenait de plus en plus pressante. Mais s'il le faisait qu'allait-il découvrir ? Des messages d'une petite amie ? Des archives de conversations gênantes ? Deux sentiments contradictoires s'affrontaient en Zack qui devait faire preuve de beaucoup de force moral pour ne pas céder à la terrible tentation. D'un coté, s'il venait à lire... jamais personne ne le saurait. Il pourrait faire comme si de rien n'était et peut-être en apprendre plus sur le mystérieux blondinet et les raisons qui l'ont conduit à faire ce métier. Et puis, d'un autre coté c'était une trahison que de farfouiller dans la vie d'une personne de la sorte et Zack aurait détesté qu'une personne s'autorise ce genre de violation de vie privée. Alors avec résignation et sagesse, il posa le petit appareil sur la table de chevet et il ferma la lampe rapidement pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil la fatigue l'emportant.

Cette nuit là, un rêve étrange vint troubler le repos de Zack. Il se vit dans le rôle du prince charmant parfait chevauchant fièrement son fidèle destrier qui pour ce conte s'était transformé en magnifique moto. Il parcourait les rues de la ville, visitant chaque foyer phs à la main afin de retrouver le beau blondinet propriétaire de ce délicat appareil. Une sorte de Cendrillon des temps modernes dont la pantoufle de Vair était remplacée par un téléphone dernière technologie.

Une mélodie tonitruante l'extirpa de son rêve féérique. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de localiser la provenance de cette musique agressive après si peu de sommeil. Sa main se tendit et il chercha à tâtons sur sa table de chevet, ayant identifié l'étrange mélodie comme étant la sonnerie d'un phs. Ses doigts rencontrèrent l'appareil qui vibrait désagréablement, ils s'en emparèrent avant de l'ouvrir et de le porter à l'oreille. D'une voix rauque, il répondit à son interlocuteur dont il ignorait l'identité.

« Moué... allo ? »

« Cloud ? »

Zack se figea un instant ne reconnaissant pas la voix de la personne qui osait le déranger à cette heure si matinale. Il s'agissait d'une voix féminine plutôt mure, laissant présager une femme d'un certain âge déjà. Mais pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé Cloud ? Zack décolla le téléphone de son oreille et s'aperçut alors qu'il tenait entre les mains un téléphone inconnu, son propre phs étant resté silencieux sur la table de chevet. Tout d'un coup, tout lui revint en mémoire: la soirée, la dispute, le baiser, le phs qu'il avait ramassé… Cloud….

« Cloud ? »

La voix paraissait un peu plus inquiète et impatiente

« Euh …Non, un ami ! »

Cette excuse lui était venue toute seule mais il avait immédiatement regretté d'avoir prononcé ces mots dés qu'ils franchirent ses lèvres. Il était en train de se mettre dans un beau guêpier duquel il n'avait aucune idée pour s'en sortir. Néanmoins, la voix féminine sembla croire à l'excuse du vieil ami qui décroche le téléphone même si de la surprise était aisément détectable au ton employé.

« Ha ! Je suis sa Maman. Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Cloud ? »

Zack se mordit légèrement l'intérieur de la joue. Que répondre ? Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse vite ! Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur... mais il n'avait plus le choix, il devait réellement se comporter comme un ami de Cloud. Un ami suffisamment intime pour répondre à sa place au téléphone… et se trouver chez lui à, il avisa son réveil, à 7h du matin ! Ola…. Madame Strife pouvait s'imaginer des choses !

« Alors, je peux lui parler ? »

La mère de Cloud semblait se montrer plus pressante et Zack s'insulta mentalement d'avoir décroché ce maudit téléphone.

« Ha… euh oui… enfin non… désolé »

Zack s'embrouilla un peu dans sa réponse et pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa confusion afin que son excuse soit le plus véridique possible, il se dépêcha d'ajouter

« Il est sous la douche ! »

Hum… oui il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier de cette explication bidon. Si Madame Strife avait encore des doutes quant au fait que son fils et cet « ami » étaient probablement plus intimes, l'évocation de la douche pourrait lui laisser penser encore davantage…Fort heureusement, la mère de Cloud ne se montrait pas fort inquisitrice et elle ne chercha pas à découvrir l'identité de Zack, ce qui le soulagea grandement

« J'aurai aimé lui parler. C'est assez urgent ! »

Sa voix était toujours aussi calme, posée, mais Zack pouvait aisément sentir l'importance pour elle de pouvoir parler à son fils rapidement. Malheureusement, le blond n'était pas là… et tout ce qu'il lui avait dit n'était que pure invention. Il essaya toutefois de la rassurer.

« Je lui demanderai de vous rappeler dès qu'il sort de la salle de bain »

Comme si c'était possible….

C'est ainsi que la conversation s'acheva avec pour Zack un sentiment désagréable qui ne cessait de le travailler. Il venait de mentir et c'était une chose dont il avait horreur. Il avait menti à cette pauvre femme qui paraissait si inquiète pour son fils et qui pensait très probablement que ce dernier allait la rappeler dès qu'il serait sorti de la douche. Or, elle allait devoir attendre longtemps car il n'avait aucune idée de quand Cloud pourrait récupérer son téléphone et donc contacter sa mère impatiente. Paradoxalement, il n'aurait pas pu lui dire la vérité. Comment aurait-elle réagi si il lui avait avoué qu'il était un client de son fils, qu'il avait ramassé son téléphone par terre et avait décroché par inadvertance. Une question traversa alors l'esprit de Zack : Madame Strife avait-elle conscience du métier que pratiquait son fils ? Ou bien est-ce que Cloud lui cachait la vérité sur la nature sexuelle de ses livraisons ?

Zack reposa machinalement le phs sur la table de chevet laissant retomber lourdement sur son lit, la tête s'enfonçant dans le moelleux de son oreiller. Il ferma les yeux à la recherche d'encore un peu de sommeil pour compenser sa nuit bien trop courte à son goût. Mais les minutes se succédaient sans qu'il puisse réussir à se rendormir. Il ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner dans tous les sens... la voix de la mère de Cloud semblait résonner à l'intérieur de sa tête. Zack ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer cette femme. Il se demandait si elle possédait elle aussi des cheveux blonds comme les blés, si ses yeux étaient d'un bleu azur aussi purs que ceux de son fils, si ses joues étaient délicatement rehaussées de petites taches de rousseurs subtiles, si ses lèvres à la fois fines et pleines étaient aussi bien dessinées que celles de Cloud. Zack posa soudainement les mains sur son visage et se releva d'un seul coup. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il fantasmait littéralement sur son livreur et le visage de ce dernier s'était imposé à son esprit avec force, s'imprimant sur ses paupières closes. Alors pour chasser rapidement Cloud de ses pensées Zack préféra se lever et aller se préparer une belle tasse de café bien serré. S'il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir ça ne servait à rien de perdre son temps au lit.

Il mit en route sa machine à expresso et choisit de s'en faire un un peu plus fort encore que celui qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre tous les matins. Au moins cela aurait le don de le réveiller et de le sortir du brouillard dans lequel il avait l'impression d'être plongé jusqu'à présent. Il prit place à la table de la cuisine et posa sa tasse devant lui. Avec nonchalance, il commença à tourner sa cuillère dans le liquide noirâtre alors que ses pensées s'évadaient une nouvelle fois. Il fallait impérativement qu'il trouve le moyen de rendre à Cloud le téléphone portable au moins pour atténuer les angoisses de sa mère. Mais comment faire ? Appeler Tifa ? Quelque chose lui disait que l'idée n'était pas bonne et surtout, il avait envie de pouvoir lui restituer l'objet en personne, sans avoir à passer par un quelconque intermédiaire. Chercher son adresse dans l'annuaire ! Mais oui ! Voilà la bonne solution ! Seulement…. Midgar étant la capitale il n'était pas certain qu'il arrive à aboutir à un résultat, sans compter que Cloud n'avait peut-être pas de ligne de téléphone fixe et donc serait susceptible de ne pas apparaître dans le Bottin.

Un nouveau soupire… La journée commençait vraiment très mal ! Zack se leva donc et comme à son habitude, il se dirigea vers le pas de la porte pour récupérer le journal quotidien. Non pas qu'il était un féru de ce genre de lecture parasitée par les mauvaises nouvelles incessantes, mais lorsqu'on sait faire correctement le tri, un journal peut révéler de précieuses informations. Son regard eut à peine le temps de se poser sur la Une qu'un vrombissement de moteur assourdissant suivi d'un crissement de pneu désagréable le fit grimacer. Zack piaffa d'agacement alors qu'il chercha du regard l'origine de ce tapage matinal.

Une moto aussi impressionnante qu'unique venait d'arriver à toute allure dans la rue. Un dérapage contrôlé laissa une grande marque de pneu sur l'asphalte. A peine le moteur fit-il coupé que le propriétaire descendit de son véhicule presque en sautant et se dirigea en trombe en direction de la maison voisine où il tambourina à la porte. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Zack lorsqu'il vit que ce bruyant motard n'était autre que Cloud, le blondinet qui occupait chacune de ses pensées depuis la veille ! Il ignorait la raison de sa présence ici mais ne pouvait que s'en satisfaire, ainsi, il aurait l'occasion de lui restituer son phs dans les plus brefs délais.

Zack ne ratait pas une seule miette de la scène qu'il trouvait des plus distrayante. Il s'approcha discrètement de la moto et prit appui contre celle-ci, allant presque jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le siège. En la regardant de plus prêt, Zack se dit qu'il avait visé juste et que le travail de livreur devait vraiment bien payer pour permettre la possession de pareil engin ! Après quelques minutes encore à s'énerver devant la porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir, Cloud se résigna à arrêter et se retourna. C'est alors qu'il vit que Zack était là, le regardant avec un sourire qu'il aurait qualifié de narquois. Le jeune homme blond paraissait nerveux et très en colère. Il s'approcha de Zack d'une démarche qui se voulait assurée mais qui restait titubante, prouvant que le livreur de plaisir n'était, encore une fois, pas sobre… Zack secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite, affligé par un spectacle aussi triste à une heure si matinale. Il croisa les bras et afficha un sourire sur son visage alors que Cloud venait d'arriver à sa hauteur en le regardant avec mépris. Zack ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner un petit peu.

« Matinal ! »

« Foutez moi la paix ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de vous écouter. »

Le ton féroce de Cloud ne fit qu'accroître l'amusement que ressentait Zack. Son livreur blond avait un tempérament des plus impulsifs et il savait à quel point cela était facile de le mettre en colère. C'était presque jouissif tant les réactions de Cloud pouvaient être appréhendées avec facilité! Il avait l'impression de le connaître par cœur, de savoir au mot près quelles allaient être les paroles qu'il prononcerait. Pourtant, cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient… et encore, connaître était un bien grand mot. Ils ignoraient tout l'un de l'autre et seuls les quelques échanges charnels qu'ils avaient partagé faisaient office de rapprochement.

Zack désigna la maison de sa voisine Darling d'un mouvement de tête

« Ses cris te manquaient ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Non seulement le visage de Cloud venait de se décomposer devant lui alors que le jeune homme crispait les poings avec force, mais en plus Zack avait eu l'occasion lors du retour en voiture, de se rendre compte de la façon avec laquelle sa jeune voisine exprimait son excitation ! Des images d'elle et Sephiroth en plein ébats lui revinrent en mémoire et il préféra les chasser rapidement de son esprit tant cela lui avait été désagréable.

Étrangement, les lèvres de Cloud s'étirent à leur tour en un sourire moqueur. Il combla la distance qui le séparait de Zack et posa une main sur son torse, la faisant glisser sur sa peau qu'il caressa avec délicatesse. Ce fut à cet instant que Zack prit conscience de la tenue, plus que légère, dans laquelle il se trouvait. Un boxer ! Juste un boxer…. Zack avait depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de dormir ainsi et ce matin, il s'était levé et était allé chercher son journal dans cette simple tenue, ne s'imaginant pas une seconde qu'il serait amené à rencontrer du monde et encore moins Cloud !

Zack ne put s'empêcher de frémir sous la douce caresse que lui prodigua Cloud. Les mains expertes de ce dernier allaient et venaient sur sa peau, s'attardant aux endroits qu'il savait les plus sensibles. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Cloud était très doué pour donner du plaisir. Il était seulement déplorable qu'il ne soit en mesure de le faire qu'hautement alcoolisé… Bien décidé à ne rien montrer de son émoi à son livreur, Zack resta immobile... le narguant.

« Je savais bien que j'allais te manquer ! Seulement… il semblerait que tu te sois trompé de maison. »

Cloud lui répondit par un regard langoureux, ses mains prenant plus d'ambition alors qu'elles continuaient à descendre vers son bas ventre, l'une d'entre elles se posant sur l'unique vêtement.

« J'avais juste un problème à régler avant de venir vous retrouver. »

Zack inclina la tête sur le côté sans se défaire de son sourire ravageur.

« Une livraison urgente ? »

Cette question rappela à Cloud la simple condition dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle lui rappelait le métier éhonté qu'il pratiquait : un prostitué… Il n'était rien de plus et rien de moins que cela. Préférant ne pas répondre, il se contenta de serrer les dents afin de se donner un air impassible et de ne pas offrir à Zack la satisfaction de voir que sa remarque l'avait blessé. Il continua donc de redessiner les muscles du torse du bout de ses doigts, les effleurant avec dextérité. Zack de son côté resta de marbre, son sourire éternellement figé sur son visage.

« Tu mère souhaiterait que tu la rappelles au plus vite. Elle avait l'air inquiète pour toi ! »

Cloud se recula d'un pas et fronça les sourcils. La surprise était décelable sur son visage mais fut rapidement remplacée par de la colère et de l'indignation lorsqu'il comprit que son phs qu'il avait perdu la veille et cherché en vain toute la nuit, avait été ramassé par Zack. Cette réaction là, l brun aussi l'avait appréhendée ! Il savait que le blond réagirait ainsi et il ne put empêcher un rire de lui échapper

« Si tu le veux il faudra venir le chercher ! »

Certain qu'il avait compris de quoi il parlait, Zack se décolla de la moto et remonta l'allée qui menait jusqu'à sa maison avec son journal calé sous son bras. Une fois encore, il venait de clouer le bec à Cloud et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir ! Le livreur se montrait trop souvent arrogant, si prétentieux…. Le voir ainsi à sa merci le rendait réellement en joie ! Il pénétra alors à l'intérieur de la maison prenant soin de laisser la porte ouverte derrière lui comme une invitation silencieuse pour que Cloud puisse le suivre afin de récupérer son bien.

Naturellement, sans se soucier de ce que faisait le blond, Zack alla jusqu'à la cuisine. Il posa le journal sur la table et prit sa tasse de café avant de tremper ses lèvres dedans. Le liquide avait complètement refroidi et Zack grimaça de dégoût avant de renverser la tasse dans l'évier et de remettre en route la machine pour se faire un nouvel expresso, bien chaud celui-ci. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il s'aperçut que Cloud se trouvait à l'entrée de la pièce, appuyé contre la porte de la cuisine. Zack lui adressa un sourire et sortie une seconde tasse.

« Café ? »

Cloud semblait scruter la pièce avec curiosité. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans cette maison mais il n'avait jusqu'à présent pas eu l'occasion de voir la cuisine. Lors de sa première visite il n'avait accédé qu'à la chambre et à la salle de bain avant que Zack de le jette comme un déchet. Les poings de Cloud se serrèrent soudainement. Comment avait-il osé louer ses services pour ensuite se débarrasser de lui de la sorte, comme un parasite ! Jamais personne n'avait agi ainsi avec lui et il ne tolérait pas que Zack ait osé le congédier de cette façon ! Il s'était promis de lui montrer tout ce qu'il savait faire !

« Non, pas besoin ! »

« Hum… tu préfères peut-être le lait chaud ? Ha…non… j'oubliais… tu ne fonctionnes qu'au whisky! »

La colère de Cloud gagna en intensité. S'il s'écoutait, il ferait tout valser dans cette cuisine ! Il avait envie de tout casser tant il était furieux contre Zack ! D'un geste brusque, il tendit sa main en avant.

« Mon phone ! »

Zack désigna l'appareil qui était resté sur un coin de la table

« N'oublie pas ta mère! Je lui ai assurée que tu la recontacterais ! Ça me ferait mal si tu ne le faisais pas... »

« Je fais ce que je veux ! Et qui vous a permis de répondre à mes appels personnels ! »

Le brun soupira... Décidément Cloud ne comprendrait jamais rien ! Il aurait au moins pu lui être reconnaissant d'avoir ramassé son téléphone par terre et de le lui restituer. Il aurait très bien pu jouer les indifférents et laisser le phs jonché le sol et sans se soucier qu'une autre personne sans scrupule le ramasse et farfouille dedans ou même fasse exploser son forfait téléphonique. Un simple « merci » n'aurait pas était de trop mais au lieu de cela, le jeune livreur montrait une totale ingratitude, pire, il reprochait à Zack d'avoir répondu à un malheureux appel. Agacé par son comportement impertinent et dédaigneux, Zack s'apprêtait à le remettre une nouvelle fois en place lorsque Sephiroth fit son entrée, venant manifestement de se lever au vu de sa chevelure emmêlée et des cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux. Le Général se plaça derrière Cloud et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer.

« En voilà un bon petit déjeuner ! »

Il pressa ses lèvres contre le cou de Cloud et ce dernier se raidit soudainement, commençant à gesticuler pour se défaire de l'étreinte forcée de Sephiroth

« Ça suffit ! Lâchez-moi ! »

Zack se permit de sourire. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de sermonner le blond vis à vis de son comportement mais le voir paniqué et énervé dans les bras de Sephiroth lui paraissait une bien meilleure façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Toutefois, il ne tenait pas à ce que les choses dérapent et il essaya de calmer le jeu.

« Laisse-le Sephiroth ! Il est bourré et ne te satisferait pas. Tu as un trop grand appétit pour ce genre de crevette ! »

Cloud foudroya Zack du regard avant de se débattre avec plus d'insistante. Sans attendre, il mit toute son énergie dans un grand coup de coude au niveau des cotes du général dans l'espoir de le faire lâcher prise mais au lieu de cela Sephiroth éclata de rire sans pour autant bouger d'un poil.

« Regarde, il se débat ! J'aime beaucoup ! »

Zack soupira et alla les rejoindre. Il s'interposa entre eux et força son supérieur à relâcher Cloud non sans lui adresser un regard plein de réprobation.

« Ça suffit, un peu de tenue ! Toi non plus tu n'es pas sobre on dirait ! Tu t'es bien arrangé à ce Gala ! »

Le soldat tourna la tête vers Cloud avec l'intention de lui présenter malgré tout des excuses pour le comportement de Sephiroth mais le livreur fuyait son regard. Il ramassa furieusement son phs sur la table puis s'enfuit très rapidement de la maison, bousculant tout sur son passage.

« Cloud ! Cloud !»

Zack s'élança à sa poursuite et courut derrière lui jusque dans la rue mais quand il arriva il était trop tard. Le jeune homme était remonté sur sa moto et il avait démarré le moteur. Sans un regard arrière il avait donné un grand coup d'accélérateur et s'était enfui avec, sans aucun doute, l'intention de ne plus jamais avoir à y remettre les pieds.

* * *

Nous supposons qu'à partir d'ici vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire XDD

Juste pour l'anecdote, ca remonte tellement loin la parution de chapitre que j'avais un oublié comment faire (trop nulle je suis XD)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de Square Enix. D'après une idée tirée du manga « Delivery » de Shiori Teshigori. Histoire originale par Seoban et Ange Blond.

Nouveau chapitre tout nouveau tout frais ! XD

Nous voulions vous remercier pour tous vos gentils commentaires qui nous ont donné des ailes pour écrire plus rapidement la suite de cette histoire!

Nous vous souhaitons une très bonne lecture et que ce chapitre puisse être à la hauteur de vos attentes!

* * *

Chapitre 9

Zack n'avait vu que la moto de Cloud filer au loin, laissant derrière elle un nuage de poussière. Le son du moteur était en train de s'atténuer au fur et à mesure que le véhicule disparaissait de sa vue. Cependant, le brun n'arrivait pas à se résigner à retourner à l'intérieur de la maison. Il restait sur le pas de la porte avec l'espoir, tenant très certainement du miracle, de voir Cloud faire demi tour pour revenir vers lui. En vain… Bientôt l'engin disparut complètement laissant la rue entièrement déserte et un long silence désagréable l'envelopper. Il s'était trop bercé d'illusions en espérant que le blond resterait encore un peu, surtout après les provocations que Sephiroth et lui lui avaient lancés.

Avec résignation, il entreprit alors de retourner dans la cuisine où Sephiroth s'était installé à table. Il avait pris la tasse que Zack s'était fait chauffer quelques minutes plus tôt et le journal qu'il avait déplié devant lui cachait partiellement son visage. Décidément, Sephiroth avait beau être son ami en plus d'être son supérieur, Zack le trouvait vraiment sans gêne, faisant si cette maison était la sienne. Il préféra s'abstenir de faire quelconque remarque et prit place sur une chaise en face de lui. Le Général ne leva même pas les yeux de la lecture dans laquelle il était plongé. Zack secoua la tête et il se pencha en arrière, s'adossant contre le dossier de son siège avant de laisser un long soupire lui échapper.

Cette fois, Sephiroth se décida de lever le nez du quotidien qu'il replia consciencieusement avant de le poser sur la table. Un léger sourire taquin s'afficha sur son visage et regarda Zack intensément comme pour le sonder, prêt à analyser les moindres réactions de son subalterne.

« Il te donne bien du mal ce petit blond ! »

A l'entente de cette phrase, le regard de Zack s'obscurcit soudainement alors qu'il se redressa. Il fusilla son supérieur comme pour lui signaler son désaccord et l'aberrance totale de son affirmation.

« C'est juste un livreur ! » corrigea-t-i.l

Sephiroth haussa les épaules. Il attrapa sa cuillère qu'il plongea à l'intérieur de sa tasse de café fumant avant de la faire tourner nonchalamment dans le breuvage.

« Je ne comprends pas que l'on puisse faire appel à ce genre de service. Du sexe sans sexe…. Faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques l'intérêt de payer aussi cher juste pour te faire lécher les parties ! »

Zack fronça les sourcils sans le lâcher du regard. Il était indigné par ses remarques et il mourrait d'envie de pouvoir l'envoyer paître et lui dire qu'il n'avait nullement besoin de ses commentaires. Parallèlement lui-même ignorait pourquoi il avait fait appel à un delivery health la première fois.. Peut-être la tentation de ne pas avoir à s'embarrasser de sentiments et de ne jouir que du plaisir dont il avait besoin. Et puis, faire appel à ce genre de service lui garantissait la certitude qu'il n'y aurait pas de pénétration, ça faisant moins minable que d'aller aux putes ! tout devait sûrement être une histoire de bonne conscience après tout... et aussi une façon de se soulager sans trop se rapprocher... Et puis... peu importe ce que pouvait penser Sephiroth, il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre et il ne faisait de rien de mal. Les delivery health étaient des établissements réglementés et qui limitaient les débordement. Rien de répréhensible à cela! du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre….

Zack n'ignorait pas l'existence de ce genre d'établissement mais il n'y avait jamais eu recours auparavant. C'est au retour d'une mission particulièrement éprouvante que Kunsel, son plus fidèle ami à la caserne et son frère d'armes, lui avait avoué qu'il irait bien passer du bon temps entre les bras d'une charmante demoiselle. Il avait donné à Zack la carte de visite du 7ème Ciel qui, selon lui, était le meilleur delivery health de toute la capitale ! Longtemps la carte de visite avait traîné dans la poche du brun avant de prendre la poussière sur un meuble de sa maison, le narguant presque lorsqu'il passait à coté d'elle et que son regard croisait ce dérisoire rectangle de papier. Et puis finalement… Il s'était laissé tenter. La voix de la personne qu'il avait eu au téléphone était agréable, il n'avait pas l'impression de faire appel à ce genre de prestation et elle lui avait demandé ses coordonnées et ce qu'il désirait comme si il s'agissait d'une vulgaire pizza à emporter ! Il avait demandé un homme... sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, étant bi il avait le choix et ce dernier c'était arrêté sur un partenaire masculin. Pour être certain qu'on ne lui enverrait pas le premier livreur qui passait il n'avait pas hésité à offrir une somme plus que généreuse afin d'obtenir les services du meilleur de leur employé. Et c'est ainsi que Cloud avait débarqué chez lui et que tout avait commencé.

Zack se passa une main sur le visage, un peu perdu.

« Je ne sais pas »

Quelle jouissance pouvait-il retirer de ce genre de situation ? Il ne s'était jamais embarrassé de ce genre de question avant. Cloud était arrivé et il avait fait ce pour quoi il était payé ou presque…. Les choses n'avaient jamais mérité plus de réflexion. A la limite, Zack s'était toujours plus interrogé sur son livreur que sur les prestations que ce dernier lui fournissait. D'ailleurs, la seule chose qui l'intéressait actuellement n'était pas de savoir si Cloud viendrait de nouveau faire des livraisons pour lui mais simplement de savoir s'il serait amené à le voir encore. Juste ca... rien que le voir? Pourquoi ?

Zack n'en savait rien et s'en fichait un peu à vrai dire. Il savait seulement que le blond l'intéressait. Il y avait tellement de questions qu'ils se posaient à son sujet dont il aurait aimé avoir une réponse. Il était sans doute trop curieux… Ou bien était-ce son coté héros qui se manifestait? Espérait-il, comme dans son rêve de conte de fée, être le preux chevalier volant au secours de sa « demoiselle en détresse », essayant de comprendre ce qui l'avait conduit à ce travail et à son addiction à la boisson ou était-ce juste une question d'égo… Peut-être voulait-il aider Cloud à s'en sortir mais que ce dernier n'en éprouvait pas l'envie et le besoin.

Oubliant la présence de Sephiroth chez lui, Zack frappa ses poings sur la table, agacé par toutes ces questions qui venaient de l'assaillir et pour lesquelles il n'avait aucune réponse. Le Général parut amusé de voir Zack dans tous ses états et un éclat de rire vint rompre le silence dérangeant qui venait de prendre place dans la pièce. Une lueur de malice faisait pétiller son regard quand il croisa les yeux bleu-verts du soldat.

« Je me demande si je ne ferais pas appel moi aussi à ce charmant petit livreur ! Il est plutôt pas mal foutu »

Sephiroth se passa la langue sur les lèvres, se les léchant avec envie avant de reprendre d'un ton toujours aussi amusé, surveillant la réaction du brun.

« Ça m'aiderait peut-être à mieux comprendre quel est l'intérêt de ce genre de service ! »

Zack se releva d'un bond, ses mains appuyées sur la table et son corps penché vers Sephiroth. Son regard s'était fait plus sévère et il avait senti une vague de colère l'assaillir d'un seul coup, le submergeant dans son intégralité. Pourquoi Sephiroth lui disait-il une telle chose ? Pourquoi voudrait-il soudainement faire appel à Cloud ?

« Il n'en est pas question ! »

La réaction fugace de Zack parut fort intéressante aux yeux du Général. Il s'adossa et ne prit appui que sur les pattes arrières de la chaise qu'il faisait basculer doucement d'avant en arrière. Un mouvement qu'il savait très horripilant pour son ami. Il passa ses mains derrière sa tête sans se défaire de son sourire.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Zack serra les poings un instant avant de se laisser tomber sur son propre siège. Son regard se fixa à celui de Sephiroth alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son calme et de détourner la conversation vers un autre sujet pour espérer faire passer la folie de son supérieur.

« Je te conseillerai plutôt la fille d'à coté pour satisfaire tes besoins. Vous étiez bien partis tous les deux dans la voiture »

Pour Zack, il n'était pas question de partager Cloud ! C'était son jouet à lui ! Son livreur ! Il était impensable de le laisser dans les mains de n'importe qui et encore moins entre celles de Sephiroth qui, une fois lancé, était incapable de s'arrêter.

Ce dernier le darda du regard. Décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas normal avec ce petit blond. Jamais Zack ne s'était mis dans pareil état auparavant, montrant une possessivité si importante pour une personne. Cela ne faisait qu'accroître la curiosité et l'intérêt de l'argenté qui se disait que Cloud devait vraiment être quelqu'un de spécial.

« Tu ne me le prêterais même pas un petit peu juste pour faire joujou ? Tu ne veux pas le partager ? »

Sous la table, les mains de Zack venaient de se crisper sur ses genoux. Une lueur malsaine avait animé le regard de Sephiroth l'espace d'une fraction de seconde et le brun devina à cet instant qu'il venait d'exciter l'instinct de chasseur de son supérieur dont le tableau de chasse était déjà plus qu'impressionnant. Il savait également que plus on lui refusait et plus il ferait tout pour obtenir l'objet de ces interdictions. Le Général arrivait toujours à ses fins, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait. Zack essaya alors de ruser pour le convaincre que Cloud n'était pas le genre de personne faites pour lui et qu'à ses cotés il n'obtiendrait que déception. En prenant un air détaché, montrant qu'il ne refusait pas de partager son livreur, Zack espérait faire retomber l'envie qui avait pris naissance chez son prédateur de supérieur

« Ce n'est pas ça... C'est qu'il y a des règles à respecter... Pas de pénétration ! Sauras-tu seulement t'arrêter à temps ? Et franchement, il est bourré les trois quart du temps… Et puis... ce jeune homme ne joue pas dans la même catégorie que nous... disons qu'il est plutôt hétéro... »

Sephiroth haussa les épaules comme si tous les prétextes que venait de lui fournir Zack ne trouvait aucun écho à ses yeux, comme si tout cela lui était indifférent. Pire, il parut encore plus excité d'apprendre que le petit blond n'avait encore jamais goûté aux régals des joies sexuelles entre hommes et qu'il se ferait un plaisir, un honneur même, de les lui apprendre.

« Je le ferai passer du coté obscure du sexe! »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Zack. Sephiroth avait l'air tellement sûr de lui mais c'était sans compter sur le tempérament particulier du livreur ! Le Général avait l'air d'oublier qu'en amour comme en sexe il n'y avait rien de comparable à un terrain de bataille où là, il ne suffisait de foncer tête baissée vers l'adversaire. Ici, avec Cloud, il lui faudrait faire preuve de beaucoup de subtilité et de stratagème s'il voulait vraiment parvenir à ses fins mais connaissant le jeune blond comme Zack le connaissait, il doutait que Sephiroth puisse obtenir quoique se soit de lui. Malgré tout, le doute demeurait en lui et une image de son supérieur et de Cloud entrelacés s'imposa à son esprit. Un long frisson lui remonta l'échine alors que son sourire disparut quand il regarda l'homme en face de lui très sérieusement.

« Laisse le tranquille... Il a déjà assez de soucis ainsi pour que tu viennes en ajouter »

Le général poussa un long soupire avant qu'il ne consente enfin d'arrêter de se basculer sur sa chaise, reposant les quatre pattes de cette dernière sur le sol. Il déplia de nouveau son journal devant lui

« Pfff… t'es vraiment qu'un rabat-joie. Enfin…. Comme tu voudras »

Zack étouffa un soupire de soulagement alors que Sephiroth semblait accepter de ne pas approcher Cloud. Il se leva de son siège et s'en alla vers la salle de bain pour se préparer aux obligations de la journée, espérant secrètement que le blond n'oublierait pas de rappeler sa mère.

Dissimulé derrière son journal, Sephiroth regarda Zack s'éloigner dans la chambre. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier alors qu'il pensait que son subalterne était vraiment bien trop naïf. Comme si lui, le Grand Général de l'armée de la Shinra, avait déjà renoncé à une de ses proies….. C'était vraiment mal le connaître…

* * *

Cloud stationna sa moto à l'emplacement habituel avant de gravir quatre à quatre les escaliers de son appartement. Il bouillait de colère et insultait de tous les noms Zack et son maudit petit ami aux mœurs légères. Il l'avait touché, il l'avait embrassé et Zack n'avait rien dit ! Quel genre de couple formaient ils tous les deux. Ils étaient ensemble que pour le sexe c'était certain car quand il y a de l'amour dans un couple on ne s'autorise pas ce genre de comportement dépravé.

Il ouvrit à la volée la porte de son appartement et il y entra en trombe avant de prendre son phs qu'il balança dans la pièce. Le pauvre appareil s'échoua sur le canapé où il rebondit avant de finir sa course sur le sol.

« Pour qui ils se prennent ! Ils pensent que je leur appartiens? Que je ne suis qu'à eux? Ils me dégoûtent ! Ils me dégoûtent tous ! »

D'un pas décidé Cloud se dirigea vers la table basse située. Il s'empara d'un geste vif de la bouteille de whisky qu'il avait entamée le matin et qui était déjà partiellement vidée. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé mollement et ferma les yeux alors qu'il descendait rapidement plusieurs longues gorgées du liquide ambré qui lui brûlait la gorge. Il reposa le récipient bruyamment à sa place et son regard tomba sur son téléphone qui jonchait le sol et dont le clapet était ouvert. Sa mère avait cherché à l'appeler et il devait lui retéléphoner.

Sa mère… Il détestait les conversations téléphoniques avec elle. Ce n'était qu'une succession de mensonges inutiles visant seulement à la rassurer. Toujours les mêmes questions qui revenaient inlassablement. « Comment vas-tu ? », « Est-ce que tu manges bien ? », « Et le travail ? », « Tu as trouvé une petite copine ? »…. Et toujours les mêmes mensonges pour y répondre… Pourtant, Cloud détestait lui mentir. Sa mère, il l'aimait et lui devait beaucoup et c'était justement pour cela qu'il se devait de lui raconter des histoires sur ce qu'il était devenu. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il ne travaillait plus pour la Shinra et qu'au lieu de cela, il faisait partie du milieu glauque de la prostitution… Il ne pouvait pas lui dire non plus qu'il passait son temps libre à boire de l'alcool pour oublier le déchet, l'immondice qu'il était devenu… Et pour ce qui était de la petite amie… Comme toutes les mamans, elle rêvait de le voir un jour se marier à une belle et gentille femme qui lui donnerait de magnifiques petits enfants qu'elle pourrait gâter. Mais Cloud était à des années lumières de tout cela. Des femmes… Il en avait tellement caressé, tellement léché et sucé de partout qu'il pensait en être dégoûté pour toujours.

Une nouvelle fois, il prit sa bouteille de whisky et une grande gorgée plus tard il se décida à ramasser son téléphone sur le sol. Il chercha dans le répertoire le numéro de sa mère et appuya sur la touche d'appel. Sa main trembla quand il porta l'appareil à son oreille. Une nouvelle fois, il allait se dégoûter quand il entendrait la douce voix rassurante, réchauffante de sa mère.

« Allo ? »

« M'man ? »

« Cloud, enfin ! »

Cloud put aisément l'entendre soupirer de soulagement. Il ferma les yeux et commença à s'avachir dans le canapé, laissant sa tête soudainement lourde reposer contre un coussin. Cela ne faisait que quelques secondes qu'il était en conversation avec elle et il avait déjà envie que cette dernière prenne fin. Pour ne pas l'éterniser inutilement, il décida d'aller droit au but.

« Tu voulais me parler ? »

« Je suis heureuse d'entendre ta voix ! Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de tes nouvelles… »

« Je t'envoie une lettre toutes les semaines! »

Il avait pris cette habitude quand il était venu s'installer à Midgar. A l'époque, il était entré à la Shinra comme simple unité d'infanterie, l'espoir au cœur et des rêves plein la tête. Il faisait alors partager son enthousiasme dans une lettre hebdomadaire qu'il envoyait à sa mère, prenant soin de glisser à l'intérieur un peu d'argent pour elle, sachant que la vie à Nibelheim était loin d'être aisée.

Et puis les rêves s'étaient envolés, la Shinra l'avait renvoyé mais les lettres, elles, étaient restées. Une feuille de papier blanche, toujours la même, sur laquelle Cloud écrivait des banalités devenues mensonges avec le temps. Mais, même si ces mensonges n'avaient jamais eus un autre but que de protéger sa mère, cela lui était très difficile malgré tout de devoir les rédiger. « Tout va bien ne t'en fais pas » … Alors que sa vie était un chaos total, un néant duquel lui-même se pensait incapable de se sortir un jour, pris au piège de Tifa et à son addiction à l'alcool…

« Je sais ! J'ai reçu la dernière hier. Mais entendre ta voix c'est différemment. Tu sais Cloud, je te l'ai déjà dit mais je n'ai pas besoin d'argent. Garde le pour toi. Pour te faire plaisir. Tu l'as gagné il t'appartient ! »

« Justement… Je l'ai gagné j'en fais ce que je veux. Je peux t'en offrir une partie quand même ne t'en fais pas pour ça Maman »

Cloud laissait son regard parcourir le sol et il tomba sur une bouteille vide à moitié dissimulée sous la table basse. Un cadavre de cette nuit épouvantable qu'il venait de passer. Une de ses complices d'ivresse pour essayer d'oublier le cauchemar de la soirée qu'il avait eut à endurer.

« Maman, tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? Enfin… c'est ce qu'on m'a rapporté… »

« Oui ! Je vois que ton ami t'a passé le message. Il a l'air très gentil et je suis contente que tu sois entouré de personne comme lui ! C'est important quand on est loin de chez soi d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter »

Soudainement, une vague de colère submergea Cloud entièrement. Entendre parler sa propre mère en des termes aussi élogieux de Zack avait le dont d'agacer Cloud au plus profond. Il lui avait visiblement fait une très bonne impression. Pourtant, si sa mère était au courant de toute l'affaire, elle réviserait très vite son jugement sur ce prétendu ami, se rendant compte que ces dernières semaines, c'était lui la cause de tous les tracas de son fils. Lui encore qui avait répondu à un appel privé sur son phs ! Lui toujours qui s'était fait passé pour un Dom Juan alors qu'en fait, il ne s'agissait que d'un égoïste qui n'avait que faire des sentiments et des ressentis de Cloud ! Le jeune livreur crispa la mâchoire et il tendit machinalement sa main pour saisir la bouteille qui reposait sur la table avant de constater que cette dernière était déjà vide. Son énervement gagna en intensité, ajouté à un sentiment de frustration.

« Je voulais te demander si je pouvais venir te voir »

Cloud sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour alors que son envie irrépressible d'alcool se faisait encore plus pressante.

« Q… Quoi ? ! »

Pourquoi sa mère voulait-elle venir lui rendre visite à Midgar ? Depuis qu'il était venu à la capitale elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds ! C'était toujours lui qui se déplaçait pour aller lui rendre visible ! Pourquoi en serait-il différemment cette fois encore ? Quel besoin avait-elle de devoir venir elle même jusqu'ici ! Et pourquoi maintenant surtout !

Il avait envie de lui crier qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, qu'elle ne devait pas se déplacer mais rester bien tranquillement chez elle comme elle l'avait toujours fait, que c'était mieux ainsi, qu'elle n'avait rien à faire à Midgar ! Il se leva du canapé et se dirigea en titubant vers le buffet dans lequel il avait pris l'habitude de cacher ses bouteilles. Sa démarche était maladroite et lorsque son pied se posa sur une bouteille allongée sur le sol, il manqua de chuter et se rattrapa in extremis à une chaise. Un grognement se fit entendre avant qu'il n'arrive à atteindre son objectif. Il lui fallait une bouteille de Whisky ou d'autre chose, peu importe, mais un alcool le plus fort possible.

Toutefois, Cloud essaya de cacher sa détresse à sa mère. Il réunissait ses forces pour lui parler d'un ton neutre, dissimulant sa colère et sa souffrance.

« C'est qu'actuellement…. J'avoue que ce n'est pas trop possible »

Il avait enfin mis la main sur l'objet de ses désirs et il avala une longue gorgée de cognac.

« Pourquoi ? Ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu et…. »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens alors que sa voix paraissait ennuyée, comme si elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire mais qu'elle hésitait à le faire, redoutant sans doute les conséquences.

« Et ? », s'impatienta Cloud qui avait retrouvé sa place, non sans mal, dans le canapé

« J'aurai aimé avoir une discussion sérieuse avec toi. Je voudrais que tu me confirmes certaines choses…. »

Cloud piaffa d'agacement. Qui disait discussion sérieuse disait aussi prise de tête et grosse dispute en perspective. Une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool l'aida à se préparer au pire

« Nous pouvons le faire par téléphone. Tu n'es pas obligée de te déplacer pour ça ! »

« Si ! Je dois te voir ! »

Le ton dont elle avait usé était autoritaire, remettant Cloud à sa place, lui montrant aussi que malgré l'éloignement il avait à faire à sa mère, à laquelle il devait respect et obéissance. Le jeune homme marqua une pause, un long silence pendant lequel il sembla réfléchir et puis finalement, il donna sa réponse.

« C'est moi qui viendrai alors… Mais pas dans l'immédiat… une mission, tu comprends … »

Mais sa mère semblait plus déterminée que jamais

« J'aurai aimé passer du temps avec toi. Tu es mon fils… et quand tu viens me rendre visite ce n'est qu'en coup de vent. Cette fois, ca sera encore pareil, tu resteras tout au plus une heure avant de filer… Une heure… ce n'est pas suffisant… J'ai besoin de toi, de te serrer dans mes bras, de te voir plus que ça… »

Un mal aise sans précédent s'installa chez Cloud. Il prenait conscience de tout ce qu'il imposait à sa pauvre mère. Elle l'avait mis au monde, elle l'avait élevé toute seule, elle avait toujours été derrière lui pour le soutenir quelque soit ses choix. Même ce choix là…. Quand il lui avait avoué vouloir devenir SOLDAT et travailler à Midgar pour la Shinra, sa mère n'avait jamais cherché à le dissuader. Pourtant… Cloud connaissait son aversion pour cette multinationale qu'elle considérait comme une société qui ne pense qu'au profit au détriment des habitants de Gaïa et de ses propres employés… Et elle en connaissait quelque chose…La Shinra lui avait enlevée à tout jamais son mari… et elle allait lui prendre son fils.

Cloud se passa une main sur le visage puis il but une nouvelle grande gorgée de cognac pour se donner du courage

« C'est d'accord…. »

La voix de sa mère parut s'illuminer d'un seul coup et il ne doutait pas qu'elle devait arborer un immense sourire.

« Merci ! Je serai là en fin de semaine ! Je ne vais pas te déranger tu verras, je logerai dans une chambre d'un INN »

Cloud ne répondit pas. Son regard vitreux était dans le vague. Après lui avoir demandé de prendre soin de lui, sa mère raccrocha et mit un terme à la conversation que le blond aurait qualifiée d'affreuse. Il referma son phs en soupirant longuement. La vie ne lui faisait aucun cadeau et ne lui laissait aucun répit. Les yeux fermés, il se surprit à penser qu'il aurait aimé que ce cauchemar cesse enfin, qu'il était fatigué de cette vie faite que de sacrifices et de moments douloureux. Son esprit embrumé était en train de s'évader vers de funestes pensées. L'espace d'un instant, il lui sembla que la mort était une fin enviable à cette pseudo vie qu'il menait… qu'il subissait plutôt…

Une petite sonnerie ramena sa conscience à la réalité. Son phs vibrait sur la table du salon et Cloud prit le petit appareil pour voir qu'il avait un message. Il ouvrit le clapet de son téléphone pour le consulter et se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une adresse suivie d'une heure précise. Une nouvelle livraison….

Cloud se releva doucement. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre il fallait qu'il se remette au travail. La pièce semblait tourner tout autour de lui et c'est à tâtons qu'il regagna la salle de bain. Une douche fraîche lui ferait le plus grand bien, ca l'aiderait à retrouver ses esprits et à être plus présentable pour la cliente qui, au vu de l'adresse qu'il connaissait par cœur, était une habituée.

Lorsqu'il prit place sous la douche un hoquet de surprise lui échappa. Il fut saisi par l'eau glacée qui glissait sur sa peau. Lui qui d'habitude n'aimait prendre ses douches que très chaudes, il éprouvait la plus grande difficulté à rester sous ce torrent gelé qui déferlait sur son corps. Mais il savait que c'était le prix à payer pour être rapidement en état d'exécuter son travail correctement. C'était peut-être, aussi, une punition qu'il s'infligeait pour avoir céder une nouvelle fois à la tentation de l'alcool…

Séché, habillé et coiffé à son avantage, il sortit de son domicile pour grimper sans plus attendre sur sa moto qui l'emmena rapidement vers une maison modeste du bord de ville. En arrivant devant la demeure, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire nerveusement. Combien de fois déjà était-il venu livrer cette femme ? Il avait l'impression que depuis qu'il faisait ce métier, elle avait toujours compté parmi ses plus fidèles clientes. Avec elle, il n'y avait jamais de surprise, il n'y avait pas à réfléchir, juste à agir comme toutes les autres fois... Il sonna à la porte avec sur ses lèvres son plus beau sourire car il savait que la dame âgée d'une petite quarantaine aimait le voir sourire... En faisant cela, la livraison était presque terminée en quelque sorte. Il ne restait plus qu'à s'allonger et la laisser user de son corps... Il pourrait fermer les yeux tout en faisant semblant qu'il adorait ses caresses. Ce n'était pas compliqué de feindre pour lui et avec le temps et l'expérience, il était devenu maître dans l'art de simuler. Un petit cri, un gémissement, se cambrer juste au bon moment… Puis ça serait à son tour à elle. Elle prendrait place sur le lit en fermant les yeux et elle écarterait les jambes pour recevoir les délicates attention de Cloud. Attentions qu'elle avait monnayées…

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit et la femme lui adressa un sourire avant de se décaler pour le laisser entrer. Cloud avait cueilli une fleur dans l'allée et il la piqua dans les cheveux de sa cliente qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir avant de lui capturer les lèvres pour un baiser en guise de remerciement. C'était ce genre de petit geste qui faisait de Cloud un si bon élément pour Tifa… Il ne se limitait pas à des coups de langue, des léchages de minou comme elle le lui avait déjà dit. Il allait au delà des attentes de ses clientes, il les appréhendait. C'était peut-être inconscient chez lui, ca lui venait peut-être instinctivement… Il savait ce dont avait besoin ses clientes habituelles et il agissait en conséquence. Cette femme là, c'était de délicates attentions dont elle avait besoin. Une petite fleur, un rassurant baiser sur le front. Une fois, il lui avait même offert des petits biscuits sablés dont il savait qu'elle raffolait. La dame avait apprécié le geste et cela s'était ressenti au lourd pourboire qu'elle lui avait laissé…

La suite de a livraison fut telle qu'il l'avait prévu… D'abord lui… Ensuite elle…. La routine…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriétés de Square Enix. D'après une idée tirée du manga « Delivery » de Shiori Teshigori. Histoire originale par Seoban et Ange Blond.

Et voici enfin la suite de cette fics!

Suite à des événements imprévus, ce chapitre a pris du temps avant de paraître. Il se pourrait aussi que des erreurs orthographiques soient encore présentes (nous étions un peu pressées!)

Donc voilà, nous vous souhaitons comme à notre habitude une très bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions! Bonnes ou mauvaises, cela nous permet de nous améliorer!

* * *

Chapitre 10

Sa cliente avait atteint l'orgasme en criant son nom avant de s'effondrer sur le lit, à coté de Cloud. Tous les deux dénudés, ils se regardaient et se contemplaient avec un sourire sur les lèvres. La cliente semblait heureuse, elle avait la douce impression d'être unique pour Cloud. Elle n'était plus une de ses nombreuses clientes. Elle était sa maîtresse régulière, la seule, et il lui donnait tout l'amour dont elle avait besoin. Cloud se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa cliente, comme un petit geste de tendresse gratuit qu'il lui offrait. Et puis, le temps lui permettant, il déposa sa main sur son sein et alla se blottir contre elle en fermant les yeux. Cette cliente là ne louait jamais ses services pour une heure. Elle prenait toujours plus afin d'avoir le temps de profiter de Cloud pleinement, afin d'être plongée dans son illusion si parfaite le plus longtemps possible. Sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à sombrer dans le sommeil, profond mais tourmenté par un rêve des plus désagréables… Il voyait sa mère descendre du train de Midgar et l'accueillir avec un grand sourire, l'uniforme du Soldat de la Shinra qu'il revêtait attirait l'attention des autres voyageurs. Dans ce rêve, Cloud se sentait bien… Pas de soucis d'alcool, pas de mensonge. Il avait l'impression de voir défiler devant ses yeux la vie qu'il avait ratée et le sourire radieux de sa mère le regardant avec fierté ne faisait qu'accroître son malaise….

Une main se balada le long de l'échine de Cloud suivi de quelques petits baisers entre ses omoplates. Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour le tirer de son sommeil et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux son corps était complètement couvert de sueur et la douce léthargie dans laquelle son rêve l'avait plongé céda la place à l'angoisse et l'anxiété. Il se rendit compte que tout cela n'était que chimère et que la réalité était bien différente…. Il allait devoir se procurer d'urgence un uniforme du soldat, il devrait tous les jours s'introduire dans la tour Shinra si l'idée folle prenait à sa mère de l'accompagner au travail. Et pire que tout, elle allait sûrement vouloir rencontrer l'ami si gentil et agréable dont elle avait entendu la voix au téléphone…. Zack….Cela compliquait encore plus l'affaire… Comment expliquer à sa mère qu'elle ne pouvait pas le rencontrer car loin d'être son ami, il était en réalité son client… Un mec du Soldat qui payait pour se faire sucer… Cloud se passa la main sur le visage. Décidément cette visite de sa mère n'était pas de bonne augure et il avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais à y survivre.

Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser légèrement à coté de lui et il tourna la tête pour voir sa cliente qui venait de se redresser. Elle lui adressa un sourire réconfortant alors qu'elle lui demandait si ca allait. Cloud répondit plus crispé qu'à son habitude

« Oui ne vous inquiétez pas… Mais il est tant pour moi d'y aller… »

La cliente fit une petite moue déçue et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Un geste que Cloud ne désirait pas. Après tout, la cliente avait déjà perçu ce pour quoi elle avait payé et même davantage. Mais manifestement, aujourd'hui, elle se montrait plus gourmande. Alors quand elle approcha ses lèvres, Cloud tourna la tête sur le coté pour que le baiser finisse sur sa joue, une façon habile d'esquiver ce geste tendre sans pour autant froisser sa cliente. Il n'avait pas envie de la perdre, avec elle tout était facile. Si, déçue, elle allait se plaindre auprès de Tifa, le blond savait que les choses changeraient et il n'en avait pas envie…

Sa cliente le regarda et lui proposa de prendre une douche qu'il accepta d'un léger signe de tête. Entre chaque livraison, Tifa essayait de conserver un petit laps de temps pour les livreurs afin de leur permettre de se rafraîchir avant d'attaquer la livraison suivante. C'était surtout l'occasion pour Cloud de reprendre ses esprits et de se détendre quelques minutes. Après s'être lavé, il se rhabilla prestement et regagna la chambre. Il tendit la main pour s'emparer de son phs qui était resté sur la table de chevet. Il consulta l'écran de ce dernier pour constater qu'il n'avait reçu aucun message ni appel en absence de sa patronne. C'était une aubaine pour lui ! Ainsi, il pouvait récupérer un peu avant la prochaine livraison.

Une fois l'appareil remit à sa place habituelle, il se dirigea vers le vestibule. Comme à son habitude, la cliente s'était éclipsée dans une autre pièce. Elle ne voulait jamais assister à son départ et elle préférait se cacher dans la cuisine. Cloud savait que cette femme, triste et délaissée, agissait de la sorte pour lui dissimuler sa peine… Seulement, voilà, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour elle. Il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée et prit l'enveloppe qu'elle avait déposée sur un petit meuble. Il la fourra à l'intérieur de sa veste sans même prendre le temps de vérifier le contenu. Sa cliente ne l'avait jamais lésé, bien au contraire, elle veillait toujours à donner un petit extra à son livreur préféré. Cloud avait parfaitement confiance en elle. Sans un regard arrière, il ouvrit la porte puis s'en alla pour retrouver sa moto qui l'attendait à l'endroit où il l'avait déposée auparavant.

D'un coup de talon énergique, il enleva la béquille et après avoir pris place, il démarra le moteur. Ce dernier émit un ronflement significatif alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'élancer, mais en plein élan une sonnerie mélodieuse l'interrompit. Cloud ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il coupa le moteur de Fenrir et sortit son phs de la poche dans laquelle il était en train de vibrer. D'un geste, il ouvrit le clapet et consulta le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Une adresse…. Tifa venait de lui trouver une nouvelle livraison ... Alors que son regard parcourut l'adresse en question son visage se décomposa… Cette adresse aussi il commençait à la connaître par cœur… Darling…. Lui qui avait déjà mal à la tête maintenant il était certain que ses céphalées allaient être amplifiées par les couinements de sa prochaine cliente ! Résigné et abattu, il rangea le téléphone à sa place avant de mettre le moteur en route une nouvelle fois. Tifa lui laissait un peu de temps avant de devoir rejoindre la bimbo bruyante et il voulait en profiter pour passer à la banque déposer la paie qu'il avait reçu de sa précédente cliente.

Il en était ainsi pour tous les livreurs qui travaillaient pour Tifa. Après les livraisons ou après la journée, ils devaient passer à la banque déposer la recette qu'ils avaient perçue sur un compte professionnel au nom de leur patronne. Cette dernière vérifiait les bordereaux de versements de chacun et, à la fin du mois, après s'être gracieusement servie, elle redistribuait à ses employés la somme de leur travail… Évidement, aucune réclamation n'était possible et les livreurs devaient se contenter du montant qu'elle leur versait sans possibilité de se plaindre. Quant à se servir dans les prestations avant de faire le versement bancaire, Cloud avait appris à ces dépends qu'il s'agissait là d'une très mauvaise idée ! Tifa savait toujours combien les clients donnaient ! Même les petits extra devaient lui être entièrement reversés… En contrepartie de quoi elle était censée se montrer plus indulgente et arrangeante envers ses employés les plus loyaux.

Après s'être arrêté à la banque, Cloud sentit son estomac se manifester et réclamer sauvagement des aliments. D'un geste rapide, il avisa sa montre et constata qu'il lui restait un peu de temps avant d'avoir à exécuter la livraison chez Darling. Il se décida donc de se rendre dans un de ces petits restaurants mobiles ressemblant à des caravanes pour y commander un bol de nouilles. C'était rapide, pratique et pas très cher, ajouté à cela que la nourriture était relativement bonne. Par chance, il en connaissait un qui se trouvait pas trop loin d'où il se trouvait actuellement. Le patron était un excellent cuisinier et il vendait le meilleur saké de la ville selon Cloud. Cela ferait ainsi d'une pierre deux coups ! Son corps commençait à souffrir du manque d'alcool et il sentait ses mains trembler légèrement alors que des sueurs froides glissaient le long de son dos. Il détestait cette sensation, non seulement ce n'était pas agréable mais cela lui faisait surtout prendre conscience de son addiction évidente. Ces signes, il les connaissait bien, il s'était renseigné dessus et sur ce qui allait un jour ou l'autre lui arriver. Plusieurs fois, il avait voulu décrocher mais la volonté seule ne suffisait pas et les échecs à répétition ne faisaient que l'enfermer un peu plus dans sa dépendance. Il avait l'intime conviction que tout seul il ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir. Il était trop faible pour cela… La Shinra avait raison… Les faibles, les minables comme lui ne font jamais rien de leur vie et il ne méritait pas sa place au Soldat.

Cloud s'était alors dirigé au petit comptoir du restaurant auquel il avait pensé et il avait commandé un bol de ramen qu'il savait succulentes. Après avoir presque englouti le plat d'une traite et vidé la moitié de la bouteille de saké qui l'accompagnait, il jugea qu'il était prêt pour affronter sa prochaine livraison qui ne s'annonçait pas des plus faciles. Se fut d'un pas mal assuré qu'il regagna Fenrir avant de prendre place dessus. Il n'écouta pas les conseils du serveur qui lui indiqua qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas conduire dans son état. S'il savait combien de fois Cloud avait pris la route en état d'ébriété bien plus avancé que celui-là, il en aurait eu froid dans le dos !

Sans attendre davantage il se mit en route vers l'adresse qui avait été indiquée par Tifa et après quelques minutes d'une course folle à travers la ville, il arriva dans la rue concernée. Il stationna sa moto sur le bas coté et commença à remonter l'allée. Une fois à hauteur du porche, il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers la maison voisine qui était celle de Zack. Tout y paraissait si paisible. A cet instant, Cloud aurait largement préféré avoir à faire à lui plutôt qu'à Darling. Il frappa à la porte alors que ses yeux restaient immobiles, fixant la porte d'à coté. C'est alors que cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir Sephiroth d'un pas nonchalant. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant une fraction de seconde et le blond s'empressa de regarder dans une autre direction lorsque le Général lui offrit un sourire carnassier. Il en avait la chair de poule. Ce sourire avait de quoi glacer le sang de n'importe qui, surtout après ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt dans la matinée.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et il fut accueilli par la mère de Darling dont la tenue plus que frivole sema le doute auprès du jeune livreur. Qui devait-il contenter aujourd'hui ? La mère ou la fille ? Pourtant, la mère pensait de lui qu'il était le petit ami de sa fille, non ? La cliente dut s'apercevoir de sa surprise et elle lui prit la main avant de le faire pénétrer dans la maison.

« Je sais tout de vous… Je sais que vous travaillez pour un Delivery Health. C'est Darling qui me l'a dit hier… Elle était tellement mal la pauvre… Enfin… Moi aussi j'ai besoin de réconfort… »

Cloud demeura silencieux alors que la femme continuait de lui tirer la main. Elle le fit grimper à l'étage et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le conduire dans ce qui était sa chambre Darling sortit de la pièce adjacente. Il vit son regard se métamorphoser soudainement alors qu'elle foudroyait sa mère.

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

Sa mère lui répondit avec un sourire avant de passer sa main sur le torse de Cloud d'un air subjectif

« Il n'est pas qu'à toi ma princesse. Moi aussi j'ai le droit de faire appel à ses services… »

Telle une enfant capricieuse, Darling commença à frapper du pied sur le sol alors que ses joues prirent une vive couleur rouge menaçante. Elle semblait sur le point d'exploser. Elle dirigea son regard hostile vers Cloud.

« Dis quelque chose toi ! Tu es mon livreur à moi, non ? »

Cloud soupira avant de hausser les sourcils.

« Je ne suis à personne et je suis à tout le monde. Je fais ce pour quoi on me paie. Que se soit toi ou ta mère, je m'en fiche du moment que j'ai ma paie après avoir fait mon job ! »

Darling fulmina encore davantage. Elle s'élança vers lui et le poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de claquer la porte brutalement. De la chambre de la jeune fille, Cloud pouvait entendre qu'une conversation mouvementée s'échangeait entre les deux femmes. Il avait l'impression désagréable de n'être qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande que deux charognards se disputaient. Et puis, un long silence prit place. Les éclats de voix avaient disparus et le blond se laissa tomber sur le lit où il s'allongea. Il se passa les mains sur le visage alors que son téléphone se mit à sonner et vibrer dans sa poche. Il se redressa et saisit l'appareil avant de consulter le nouveau message qu'il venait de recevoir. Tifa… Alors que ses yeux parcouraient les quelques lignes son visage se décomposa et il blêmit considérablement. _« Satisfais les deux ! c'est un ordre ! »_ était-il inscrit sur le petit écran lumineux . Les deux en même temps ? Jamais situation ne lui avait parue plus glauque. Faire ça avec deux filles ce n'était pas la première fois que sa patronne le lui demandait, mais entre une mère et sa fille… cette livraison prenait une ampleur de plus en plus sordide…. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage que les deux femmes pénétrèrent ensemble dans la chambre. Darling avait retrouvé le sourire et elle sautilla vers lui avant de lui prendre la main.

« Pas de jalousie, tu peux nous donner du plaisir à toutes les deux ! On vient de téléphoner à ta responsable et elle est d'accord »

Elle laissa échapper un rire qui ressemblait à un gloussement puis elle le tira pour qu'il se remette debout. Sans attendre, elle colla son corps tout contre le sien.

« C'est moi qui commence ! J'ai gagné à pile ou face ! Je passe la première ! »

La mère de Darling s'approcha à son tour de Cloud et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser. Un haut le cœur s'empara du livreur lorsqu'il sentit l'haleine de sa cliente qui empestait le tabac froid. Elle lui sourit et donna un coup de langue sur sa bouche.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon agneau, je m'occupe de toi juste après…. A tout de suite »

Une main descendit le long du dos de Cloud jusqu'à lui caresser les fesses et après un clin d'œil éloquent l'aînée quitta la pièce pour attendre son tour.

Pour le blond, s'était le début du cauchemar qui commençait. Darling posa la main sur le haut de son corps et le poussa d'un coup pour le faire basculer en arrière sur le lit. Cloud laissa un grognement de mécontentement lui échapper alors que la jeune femme venait de prendre place à califourchon au dessus de lui, relevant sa jupe pour mieux l'enjamber. Elle lui adressa un sourire auquel il ne répondit pas, Cloud avait décidé de lui montrer qu'il était plus que mécontent de se trouver dans cette maison, dans ce lit et entre ses bras. Son air renfrogné la laissa indifférente la bimbo, elle se fichait de ses ressentis ou de son mécontentement. Seul importait qu'elle puisse le toucher, faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait et qu'il lui procure le plaisir qu'elle désirait. Elle entreprit alors de déboutonner sa chemise avec une lenteur qui se voulait sensuelle mais qui ne faisait qu'agacer encore plus le jeune homme. Une fois le vêtement ouvert et son torse offert à sa vue, elle laissa son doigt glisser sur la peau de son livreur, redessinant ses muscles du bout de ses ongles. C'était une sensation relativement désagréable qui s'apparentait plus à des petites griffures qu'à des caresses. Alors que la jeune femme laissa un soupire de plaisir lui échapper, Cloud lui ne put s'empêcher de grogner une nouvelle fois. Pour Darling, ce représentant de la gent masculine avait le plus beau corps qu'il lui eut été donné de voir. Un torse délicatement musclé, dépourvu de la moindre pilosité et dont la peau blanche et laiteuse lui paraissait des plus délectable. Il était différent des autres hommes qu'elle avait vu passer entre ses cuisses, loin de la virilité macho de ces gars, il dégageait une sensation pleinement enivrante, comme si plus jamais elle ne pourrait se séparer de lui

Elle s'attaqua ensuite à sa ceinture qu'elle entreprit de déboucler alors qu'elle commença à le lécher. Sa langue s'attarda sur ses tétons qu'elle mordilla doucement. Même si le livreur avait horreur de cette femme, il ne put empêcher des frissons d'apparaître. Il n'en restait pas moins un homme et il commençait à ressentir du plaisir sous les coups de langue de sa cliente. Cette idée le révulsait. Même si c'était naturel, il refusait d'accepter de bander pour Darling ! Il préféra alors tourner la tête sur le coté où une petite fenêtre ouverte laissait s'engouffrer dans la pièce une légère brise fraîche qui venait lui caresser le visage. C'était sa bouffée d'oxygène, il avait l'impression d'étouffer un petit peu moins. Cette chambre rose fuchsia, remplie de bibelots stupides et d'un parfum si fort qu'il lui donnait la nausée, prenait soudainement un air de prison dans laquelle il était enfermé. Cette fenêtre sur l'extérieur était la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre pied entre les mains de Darling. Et puis une voix se fit entendre, elle s'élevait depuis le trottoir d'à côté… Zack.

« Je te préviens, je te laisse mes clés mais tu ne transformes pas ma maison en baisodrome comme la dernière fois ! Je pars en mission et je compte bien revenir mais je ne sais pas encore dans combien de temps…. »

Cloud trop concentrer sur la conversation, en oublia presque Darling qui venait de lui retirer son pantalon et ses chaussures. Sans doute que Zack était en train de parler avec son petit ami Sephiroth. A l'évocation du baisodrome, le blond ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur les meurs particulières de ce couple. Sûrement qu'ils étaient « libérés » et tout ou presque devait leur être permis. L'échangisme, les prostitués, les coups d'un soir… Drôle de façon de partager la vie de celui qu'on aime. Mais après tout, cela n'était pas ses affaires, Zack et Sephiroth pouvaient être libres de mener une vie de dépravés que ça ne le regardait en aucun point. Mais toutefois, quelque chose retenu son attention parmi les quelques mots qu'il avait pu entendre. Ainsi Zack partait en mission…. Cette nouvelle lui inspira deux sentiments radicalement différents. Du soulagement et de la satisfaction de ne plus le voir pendant un certain temps. De la frustration aussi car il voulait plus que tout lui montrer de quoi il était capable et il espérait qu'une fois que ca serait chose faite, le brun ne ferait plus jamais appel à ses services. Son égo et son orgueil n'arrivaient pas à accepter les remarques désobligeantes de ce soldat de première classe. Il était l'un des meilleurs livreurs du Septième Ciel et il voulait prouver à cet individu que sa réputation n'était pas usurpée.

La jeune femme s'affairait maintenant autour de son boxer qu'elle entreprit de retirer. C'est alors qu'il reprit ses esprits et qu'il réalisa qu'il était déjà nu et offert à sa cliente. Il se devait de participer un minimum aux ébats, après tout c'était pour cela qu'il était payé. Il roula donc sur le coté pour faire basculer la bimbo sur le lit ce qui lui arracha un rire de greluche qui paralysa Cloud un instant. Il se décida d'en faire abstraction alors qu'il commençait son effeuillage qu'il voulait doux mais expérimenté. Ses mains glissèrent le long des épaules de Darling, entraînant sur leur passage les fines bretelles de son top rose et de son soutient gorge assorti. Il avait l'impression de peloter un énorme marshmallow… Il se pencha en avant et déposa dans son cou une ribambelle de baisers descendant jusqu'à sa poitrine généreusement gonflée qu'il redessina de sa langue ce qui la fit gémir désagréablement. Le livreur ne se démonta pas pour autant et il continua de faire descendre sa langue vers son nombril orné d'un piercing dont la couleur ne dépareillait pas avec le reste de la tenue… Doucement, il se fraya un chemin vers le sexe de sa cliente qu'il venait de libérer de son string. Il passa un doigt entre ses lèvres dont la vulve devint très rapidement humide et chaude. Ses mains remontèrent vers son clitoris qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts avec dextérité alors qu'un autre de sa main libre s'immisça en elle avec délicatesse. Les premiers couinements se firent entendre et Cloud ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il fallait absolument la faire taire. Il glissa son corps contre celui de la demoiselle pour remonter son visage à sa hauteur et capturer ses lèvres afin de museler cette sirène hurlante. Tentative vaine mais qui eut l'avantage d'atténuer les cris et de les rendre au moins supportables. L'espace d'un instant, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille vers l'extérieur. S'il avait pu écouter la conversation de Zack, il ne faisait nul doute que les passants devaient entendre les cris de plaisir de la bimbo… Il se demanda alors si le brun les entendait et si c'était le cas, le Soldat devait savoir que c'était lui qui les lui arrachait. Avec sa moto stationnée juste devant la maison cela n'était pas difficile à deviner. Cloud ferma les yeux et pria un moment pour que Fenrir eut échappée au regard de son unique client masculin.

Les mains de Darling glissèrent le long de sa verge tendue plus par automatisme naturelle que par envie. Son sexe se pressa contre celui de la demoiselle, bougeant légèrement le bassin pour glisser entre ses cuisses ouvertes et déjà trempées. La jeune femme se tortillait avec envie alors que leurs langues se mêlaient et se démêlaient pour un baiser qu'elle trouva sulfureux.

Décidément, Cloud était passé maître dans l'art de la simulation. C'était un expert en la matière et à ce petit jeu personne ne pouvait le vaincre. Feindre, simuler qu'il prenait du plaisir lui aussi, s'en était même devenu trop facile. Alors qu'il prodiguait un plaisir intense à sa cliente ses pensées s'égaraient vers carrément autre chose. Il se mit à penser à la façon dont il pouvait se procurer un uniforme du soldat de seconde classe. Ce n'était pas le genre de vêtement que l'on pouvait trouver si facilement ! La Shinra prenait un soin particulier à empêcher ce genre de débordement d'arriver ! Hors de question qu'un inconnu puisse revêtir l'un des prestigieux uniformes du bras armé de l'entreprise ! En aucun cas la cette puissance ne l'aurait permis. Alors, immédiatement il avait pensé à Zack… Un uniforme contre une livraison offerte. Il n'avait rien de plus à lui offrir… Pas d'argent et seul son corps pouvait encore faire office de monnaie d'échange. Mais maintenant que le brun était en déplacement ça allait être difficile de concrétiser son projet. Cloud ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Un soupire d'agacement mais que Darling interpréta comme du plaisir. Elle releva alors les jambes et les enroula autour de sa taille. Essayant de relativiser et de voir le bon coté des choses, le jeune homme se dit que le départ en mission de Zack était l'excuse idéale pour ne pas avoir à présenter à sa mère cet ami qui avait répondu au téléphone. Mais il fallait tout de même trouver une solution pour l'uniforme…

A ce moment là quelque chose d'étrange ce produisit, il sentit qu'il s'enfonçait dans quelque chose de chaud et d'humide. Il reprit instantanément ses esprits alors qu'il réalisa qu'il était en train de pénétrer Darling. Il eut un sursaut de surprise et de dégoût avant de se reculer d'un coup. Ce n'était pas permis… Pas de relation sexuelle avec les client(e)s, juste des jeux érotiques pour les emmener à la jouissance. Juste des caresses habiles aux endroits sensibles mais la pénétration était prohibée. Il fallait qu'il reste concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Par chance, elle ne semblait pas avoir été troublée par ce dérapage… elle ne s'en était peut-être même pas aperçue ou bien feignait-elle de ne rien avoir remarqué… Avec appréhension, Cloud essaya de se remettre à la tâche. Il lâcha les lèvres de sa cliente et descendit vers les jambes toujours écartées de la demoiselle. Sa tête entre ses cuisses, il entreprit de la lécher longuement. Sa langue s'attardait sur son clitoris qu'il suçota jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse, un hurlement de plaisir explosa dans la chambre rose. Il releva alors le visage content d'avoir achevé sa corvée. La jeune femme laissa ses jambes retombées mollement sur le lit. Il se redressa et attrapa ses vêtements sans plus attendre. Sa cliente le dévora du regard, allongée sur le lit et haletant encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme qu'il venait de lui procurer avec tant de dextérité. Cloud se demanda une nouvelle fois si elle avait senti la pénétration et si c'était le cas quelles seraient les retombées? Ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement après tout, il s'était retiré dés qu'il s'était aperçu de sa bévue et il n'avait pas joui à l'intérieur d'elle, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas joui du tout… Il n'atteignait l'orgasme que très rarement entre les mains de ses clientes. Il avait appris à se retenir, préférant encore se palucher seul sous la douche ou dans son lit… Pas question qu'une de ces femmes arrivent à lui donner le plaisir qu'elles désiraient. Il resterait pour elles inaccessible. Un rêve qu'il leur permettait de caresser mais qu'elles ne pourraient jamais saisir. C'était à lui de leur donner de l'extase et non pas le contraire… Mais qu'en était-il de cette pénétration accidentelle …Cloud ne put s'empêcher de redouter d'éventuelles conséquences. Son instinct lui dictait de rester méfiant avec cette Darling… Il avait peur que s'il lui refusait dorénavant ses faveurs elle n'aille se plaindre auprès de Tifa parce que la règle primordiale et inviolable de la pénétration interdite avait été franchie… La colère de Tifa aurait été sans précédant et sa sentence immédiate… L'espace d'un instant le blond fut tenté de demander à sa cliente de ne pas parler de ce dérapage à sa patronne… peut-être en échange d'une prochaine livraison offerte ? Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de faire son offre qu'on frappa à la porte de la chambre et que la voix de la mère de Darling se fit entendre

« C'est fini mon biquet ? C'est mon tour maintenant ! »

Elle venait d'apparaître et il la regarda au bord de la nausée. Elle représentait à elle seule tout ce qu'il détestait chez une femme. Sa tenue affriolante aurait sied à merveille une gamine de quinze ans mais sur une dame de cinquante, il trouvait ça d'un vulgaire... Adossée contre le montant de la porte, la cigarette à la main, elle lui adressa un clin d'œil qui se voulait certainement sexy mais qui, pour Cloud, s'apparentait plus à un geste ringard et pathétique ! Tout comme sa fille, elle avait forcé beaucoup trop sur le maquillage et sa chevelure d'un blond presque jaune, détonait avec la couleur très bronzée de sa peau fripée…Le livreur avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar et lorsqu'elle s'empara de sa main pour l'entraîner à sa suite, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il venait à peine de finir de donner du plaisir à l'une qu'il devait maintenant enchaîner avec l'autre. Il avait l'impression de travailler à la chaîne, pire qu'à l'usine ! C'était réellement dégradant. Entre les mains de ces femmes il n'était rien de plus qu'un objet ! Lui ou un godemichet, il n'y avait pas de différence pour elles. Mais pour lui… Il y avait de quoi être dégoûté à jamais de tout ce qui concernait le sexe ou même d'en faire une allergie ! Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait été bien embêté si c'était le cas ! Il s'imaginait déjà annoncer à Tifa qu'il était atteint d'une intolérance au sexe chronique et incurable. Il se demanda si cela pouvait être considéré comme maladie professionnelle et des indemnités lui auraient été allouées pour ce genre de pathologie. Un petit rire sarcastique s'échappa de ses lèvres et sa cliente se retourna, l'interprétant comme un rire d'impatience à commencer les ébats !

La pièce dans laquelle elle l'entraîna collait parfaitement avec sa personnalité. Un endroit vaste qui empestait le tabac froid, des vêtements sales qui s'amassaient dans un coin de la chambre, le lit était défait et la décoration était d'un kitsch !

Des poupées partout ! Des poupées anciennes, aux cheveux poussiéreux pour certaines, habillées et installées sur des petites chaises en bois, trônant sur une commode, au-dessus d'une armoire et une autre, plus grande, installée sur un rocking-chair chair dans un coin de la pièce. Cloud avait l'impression d'être épié par toutes ces poupées de collection. Cette sensation était très désagréable et l'atmosphère un peu glauque, ce qui le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise mais cette chambre collait tellement à cette cliente... Une personne d'un certain âge qui n'acceptait pas son âge et qui faisait tout pour faire plus « jeune » seulement les années passées avaient œuvées laissant des marques indélébiles.

La mère s'approcha de lui et l'arracha de sa contemplation curieuse de la pièce. Elle commença à coller son corps flasque contre celui de Cloud, impatiente d'avoir elle aussi sa part de plaisir. Mais le livreur aurait grandement apprécié un petit remontant avant de passer au travail. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se rincer la gorge avec un alcool fort de préférence. Ainsi, cela lui donnerait le courage suffisant pour se remettre à la tâche lui ôtant par la même occasion le goût affreux de Darling qu'il sentait encore dans sa bouche. Avec son plus beau sourire, il la regarda et lui effleura la joue du bout d'un de ses doigts pour l'amadouer un peu et s'attirer ses faveurs avant de faire sa demande.

« Un petit verre avant ? »

La femme se mit à rougir puis elle se recula d'un pas et quitta la pièce pour se rendre a l'étage inférieur où se situait le bar. Elle s'empara de la première bouteille qui passait à sa portée et remonta les escaliers rapidement, omettant de prendre un verre au passage. Arrivée devant Cloud, elle lui tendit la bouteille et ce dernier s'en saisit avant de la regarder légèrement perplexe.

« Je te la donne ! Bois directement au goulot et dépêche-toi ! »

Cloud jugea la bouteille du regard. Pour qui le prenait-elle ? Un ivrogne ? Un alcoolique ? Il avait demandé un verre et c'est carrément la bouteille qu'elle lui apportait ! Il était presque choqué de constater le peu d'égard qu'elle avait envers lui mais il ne se formalisa pas plus longtemps sur le manque de tact de sa cliente. Ça ne le surprenait guère à vrai dire, ça collait parfaitement avec le personnage qu'elle représentait. Et surtout, il souhaitait plus que tout faire disparaître le goût très prononcé et fortement désagréable des cuisses de Darling… Ça lui permettrait de se désinfecter aussi, on est jamais trop prudent ! Il espérait seulement que la mère ne sentirait pas elle autant que sa fille le poisson avarié car il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à tenir le coup très longtemps. Il prit une longue inspiration puis il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres. Vu sous cet angle, la bouteille ne serait finalement pas de trop. Il en but une longue gorgée qui lui fut salutaire, le liquide brûlant descendant à l'intérieur de lui. Un petit « ouf » de soulagement lui échappa. Il s'apprêtait à porter de nouveau la dite bouteille à ses lèvres mais Darla l'en empêcha, trop impatiente de commencer, mettant un terme au seul petit instant de détente que Cloud pouvait s'offrir. Il lui adressa un regard mauvais mais qui laissa la femme indifférente. Elle l'attira à elle avec empressement avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, le blond se retrouva au-dessus.

Rapidement, elle lui captura la bouche pour un baiser qu'elle voulait passionné mais qui se révéla être une véritable torture pour son livreur. Le cauchemar s'épaississait et de toutes les livraisons qu'il avait eu à réaliser dans sa carrière, celle-là lui semblait être en bonne position dans le tiercé des plus épouvantables. A cet instant, il aurait aimé plus que toute chose se débarrasser de cette corvée. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, s'affaler sur son divan sans plus avoir à y bouger…

Alors pour se dépêcher d'en finir, il entreprit de la déshabiller sans omettre de l'embrasser à des points qu'il savait fortement érogène chez les femmes. Il laissa alors ses mains se balader sur son corps et ses lèvres le parcoururent, déposant ici et là des petits coups de langue calculés. Il sentit la peau flétrie de sa cliente juste sous lui et l'odeur écœurante de naphtaline ne faisant que lui rappeler la grande différence d'âge entre eux. Il aurait pu être son fils… Elle ferma les yeux et des cris de plaisir commencèrent à s'échapper de sa bouche. Des cris stridents encore plus insupportables que ceux de Darling ! Pourtant, Cloud n'aurait jamais cru cela possible mais il avait la preuve maintenant sous les yeux enfin plus précisément dans les oreille! Il avait été tellement saisi par ses beuglements qu'il en avait stoppé ses mouvements. Alors quand sa cliente ouvrit les yeux pour lui adresser un regard rempli de frustration, le livreur reprit ses esprits et continua ses caresses sur son corps fripé. Il était décidé à en finir très rapidement avec elle et pour cela, il voulait aller droit au but mais il n'avait pas non plus le droit de bâcler son travail. Il se devait de toujours satisfaire les clientes et pas seulement pour leur plaisir mais surtout pour sa propre tranquillité !

Plus il les satisfaisait et moins Tifa était sur son dos ! Mais les cris ajoutés aux mains baladeuses de sa cliente lui rendaient la tâche bien ardue. Avec elle, il n'arrivait pas à ressentir la moindre excitation tant il était dégoûté ! Impossible pour lui de bander ! Et pourtant Darla essayait ! Ses mains s'activaient sur le sexe de Cloud avec rapidité. Même s'il n'y avait pas droit à la pénétration, et s'était fort heureux pour lui, elle tenait à ce que son livreur lui montre tout le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle. Un désir sans doute feint mais qu'elle aurait pu interpréter à sa guise.

Cloud grimaça quand elle augmenta la cadence de ses caresses ou du moins de ce qu'elle voulait y faire ressembler mais pour pour le blond cela s'apparentait plus à une véritable séance de souffrances. Son sexe souple était maltraité entre les mains de sa cliente qui, loin de lui faire du bien, lui procurait surtout du mal. Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur puis glissa afin de pouvoir mettre sa tête entre ses jambes pour conserver ses bijoux de famille loin de portée de Darla. C'est qu'il en aurait encore besoin plus tard et il fallait les conserver en bon état de marche, enfin un minimum quand même.

Heureusement pour lui, elle atteignit l'orgasme avec rapidité et sans demander son reste. Le jeune homme se remit debout et releva son pantalon et son boxer qui s'étaient glissés sur ses chevilles. Il avait refusé de les enlever lorsque sa cliente avait essayé. Avec des sourires et des gestes bien placés il avait bloqué ses tentatives pour lui faire comprendre que c'était à lui de s'occuper d'elle et non le contraire. C'était la première fois pour elle, il était donc facile de la manipuler et de l'empêcher de faire certaines choses indésirables. Avec les habitués, cela devenait plus délicat.

Une fois habillé, il prit une grosse gorgée d'alcool qu'il gargarisa avant de courir jusqu'à la salle de bain et de le cracher dans le lavabo. Jamais une seule de ses clientes n'avait eut un goût aussi horrible. Il attrapa une serviette et essuya les sueurs froides qui perlaient sur son visage et dans sa nuque. A bien y réfléchir, toutes ses clientes avait un goût détestable…. Il se pencha afin de se passer un peu d'eau et lorsqu'il se redressa il croisa son reflet blême que lui renvoyait le miroir. Il avait les traits tirés et des cernes foncées avaient pris naissance sous ses yeux. Il devenait vraiment urgent que sa journée de livraison se termine. Il afficha un large sourire comme pour se donner du courage et se féliciter pour ce magnifique tour de bluff qu'il venait d'accomplir. Sa cliente avait joui dans un long cri de plaisir lorsqu'elle avait atteint l'orgasme alors qu'au début de la livraison, il n'était pas certain d'arriver à y parvenir vus les hauts le cœur qu'il ressentait rien qu'en la regardant…

Après cette petite pause bien méritée, il se sortit de la salle de bain pour récupérer le règlement pour ses prestations. Il alla donc vers la chambre pour trouver Darla pensant qu'elle qui règlerait les deux livraisons. Il espérait que l'enveloppe serait généreusement remplie car il était hors de question qu'il leur fasse une ristourne sous prétexte qu'elles faisaient partie de la même famille ou qu'il avait enchaîné les livraisons l'une à la suite de l'autre. Il estimait même qu'il aurait du recevoir un supplément car il s'était déplacé pour une femme et on l'avait obligé d'en satisfaire deux !

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, Cloud se mortifia sur place, allongée sur son lit, une cigarette à la bouche, sa cliente l'attendait les jambes grandes écartées dans une position qui se voulait sexy mais qui en fait était d'une vulgarité répugnante. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres tombantes de sa vulve défraîchie et il sentit son estomac se retourner lorsqu'il pensa qu'il avait été obligé de lécher cette chose immonde.

« Yeurk…. »

Ce mot franchit ses lèvres avant même qu'il puisse se contrôler, ça lui avait échappé tant le tableau qu'il avait devant lui l'avait choqué. Fort heureusement, le téléphone de sa cliente venait de sonner ce qui camoufla son exclamation de dégout. Elle se mit alors à vociférer dans l'appareil avec véhémence, hurlant sur son interlocuteur qui semblait être son jardinier et qui, vraisemblablement, venait de la planter une nouvelle fois. Pathétique… Cloud s'appuya sur le rebord de la porte et croisa les bras en attendant qu'elle finisse sa conversation. Il regardait la bouteille d'alcool posée sur la table d'un air envieux mais de là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait l'atteindre sans devoir se rapprocher de Darla et c'est précisément pour cette raison qu'il préférait rester à sa place. Il tenait plus que tout à éviter le moindre contact avec cette femme même si ce n'était qu'un effleurement du bout des doigts. C'était bon, il avait accompli son travail brillamment et il avait hâte d'empocher son argent avant de déguerpir de cet endroit tellement féminin que s'en était ridicule.

Elle termina enfin son appel et se leva pour se diriger dans le coin droit de la pièce qui était occupé par une grande coiffeuse sur laquelle trônait divers produits cosmétiques bon marché et dont la plupart promettait une jeunesse éternelle, effet tenseur garanti ! Cloud ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était n'importe quoi. Lui-même faisait attention à sa peau et l'hydratait quotidiennement ( travail oblige ) mais il n'avait jamais cru à ces messages publicitaires mensongers.

« Vraiment parfait mon canard! Tout était parfait! J'espère que j'aurai l'occasion de te revoir très bientôt… Rien que tous les deux cette fois… »

Elle lui adressa un regard langoureux avant de se baisser pour prendre son sac à main. Une fois encore, Cloud dut détourner le regard pour ne pas s'infliger un nouveau supplice ! Elle se redressa et lui offrit un sourire charmeur mais qui, avec la clope au bec, paraissait bien grossier. Il tendit la main pour prendre la somme qu'elle lui tendit et il lui adressa un petit signe de tête pour la remercier. Il se mit sans plus attendre à compter devant elle les billets. Le compte y était mais pas de pourboires… Sa déception sembla visible sur son visage car sa cliente ramassa la bouteille et elle le lui tendit sans se défaire de son éternel sourire

« Tiens, pour te remercier ! Au moins tu n'auras pas à la partager avec tes collègues »

C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase ! Vraiment elle ne comprenait rien ! D'un geste d'agacement, il repoussa la bouteille. Même si quelques minutes plus tôt il aurait aimé boire un peu d'alcool, il se refusait d'accepter dans de pareils conditions. Elle n'avait de lui qu'une image d'alcoolique et il se fichait parfaitement de devoir embarquer son whisky premier prix à moitié entamé ! Il devenait urgent qu'il parte et sans un regard arrière, il tourna les talons, ouvrit la porte de la chambre et la claqua bruyamment derrière lui pour ne pas que Darla le suive. Malheureusement, ce bruit attira l'attention de Darling qui sortit de sa chambre et qui lui sauta au cou. Cloud la foudroya du regard et la repoussa sans aucun ménagement.

« Tu as déjà eu ton bien je crois ! C'est bon lâche moi là, j'en ai fini pour aujourd'hui »

Il dévala les marches rapidement avant de quitter la maison et de regagner sa moto. Il s'était rarement senti aussi sale et aussi souillé de toute sa carrière. Une carrière minable qu'il lui tardait de quitter un jour. Même si c'était sans espoir….


End file.
